Lluvia Pesada
by MauroMoyaKlaine9
Summary: En el pueblo de Ohio habita un asesino al que llaman "El asesino del origami", Blaine es un arquitecto feliz casado con su esposo Sam, ellos tienen 2 hijos pero una situacion del destino cambiara la vida de Blaine y lo llevaran a unas ciertas pruebas para demostrar si se sacrifica por su hijo pero no podra solo. Kurt, Sebastian y William actuaran en la ayuda de Blaine.
1. Capítulo 1: Conociendo a los Anderson

LLUVIA PESADA

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a los Anderson

El día era bastante soleado, que iluminaba toda la casa. Blaine estaba dormido boca abajo en su cama solo con un bóxer, de a poco fue abriendo los ojos y levantándose, se estiro y fue directo a abrir la ventana y contemplar el paisaje que tenía su patio, era bastante grande y con muchos juegos que eran de sus hijos Jasón y Shaw Anderson, al volver a su pieza abrió su ropero y saco la ropa que iba a usar en el día, mientras pensaba que moño iba a usar se quedó mirando una foto, la agarra y pone una sonrisa recordando el mejor día de su vida, su boda con su esposo Sam, al dejarla nota una hoja en el piso, la agarra y se pone a leer:

"Me fui de compras con los niños, volveré en unas horas y preparare el almuerzo, ya tengo todos los preparativos para el cumpleaños de Jasón, no trabajes mucho ja ja, cuídate te amo. Sam"

Blaine deja la nota y se dirige al baño y aprovecha para afeitarse y darse una ducha, al terminar se viste todo de blanco con un chaleco negro, se puso su gel y luego se colocó su moño negro, se perfumo y se dirigió a su cocina a prepararse un café, se sienta en su sofá y prende la tv, pone las noticias y se queda duro al ver una triste noticia:

"El asesino del origami ha asesinado a otra víctima"

-Dios, otro niño más, ¿Cómo puede alguien hacer eso?

Se sintió triste y decidió apagar la tv, le pareció buena idea ponerse a trabajar, el ojimiel es arquitecto, así que fue a su oficina, agarro unos planos y comenzó a dibujar, fue tan prolijo en cada detalle, en cada línea, en cada color, tardo casi 2 horas en terminar.

-Listo – Se dijo satisfecho y marco un numero en su celular pero atendió la contestadora – Hola jefe, ya está terminado el diseño, lo entregare el lunes, nos vemos, cuídese.

Cuando termino la llamada, noto que Sam estaciono el auto, sus hijos entraron divertidos y fueron a abrazar a su padre.

-Hola niños, holaaaa cumpleañero, hoy es tu gran día, 10 años, creces muy rápido.

-Gracias papa, si ya estoy grande, ¿Puedo manejar tu auto?

-Mmmmm….talvez en 8 años más así que se paciente hijo, por cierto ¿Dónde está su padre?

-Está en el auto y creo que te está llamando.

Blaine noto que Sam le estaba haciendo señales para que lo ayudara con las bolsas de comercio, se dirigió al auto y le dio un beso.

-Buen día, pero si es el hombre más lindo del mundo con labios hermosos.

-Ay Blaine por favor, me haces sonrojar, ayúdame a llevar estas bolsas a la cocina, ay Dios tengo mucho para hacer, tengo que hacer el almuerzo y preparar todo para el cumpleaños de Jasón, todos sus amigos vendrán a las 5pm.

-Amor, cálmate, hay mucho tiempo, además voy a ayudarte, no seas paranoico.

-Lo sé, es que Jasón esta tan entusiasmado que quiero que todo salga perfecto.

-Tranquilo amor que todo saldrá bien.

-Bueno gracias por traer las cosas cielo, voy a preparar el almuerzo, si queres podes ir a jugar con los niños y luego los llamo.

-Está bien pero primero – Se acercó a Sam muy despacio y romántico y lo agarro de la cintura – Quiero un poco de romance con usted señor Evans de Anderson.

-Señor Anderson ¿Acaso trata de conquistarme?

-Totalmente.

-Bueno pues tendrá que esperar hasta la noche porque ahora estoy muyyyy ocupado.

-Ufa

-No seas infantil Blaine, sabes que es mi punto débil y me dan ganas de hacer cositas pero ahora estoy ocupado, ve a jugar con los niños.

-Ok pero quiero intimidad a la noche.

-Lo vas a tener, a menos que no me dejes trabajar, ve a jugar con los niños.

Blaine se dirigió a su patio para ver a sus hijos, Jasón y Shaw se llevan 3 años de diferencia, Jasón fue el primer hijo que adoptaron, lo educaron con tanto amor y respeto hacia los demás que era muy gracioso y educado, siempre ponía buen humor para todo, Shaw fue adoptado tres años después, de la misma forma lo educaron y ellos se llevan muy bien, a veces tenías esas típicas peleas de hermanos pero siempre los solucionaban, ellos eran muy unidos y respetaban y querían mucho a sus padres.

Blaine quería jugar con sus hijos, así que agarro una pelota y le dijo a sus hijos que intenten sacárselo, el ojimiel era muy bueno en el futbol, le costó trabajo a sus hijos sacarle la pelota, los entretuvo bastante, tanto que sus hijos de agotaron y se rindieron, al ver que ya ninguno de los dos corría Blaine se acercó a ellos burlándolos y diciéndose "Nadie puede derrotar a su padre", cuando se acercó demasiado, sus hijos se tiraron encima de él y le hacían cosquillas, fue un buen momento que compartía con sus hijos, Blaine y Sam eran muy unidos a ellos. Cuando Blaine no pudo más de las risas les pidió a sus hijos que dejen de hacerles cosquillas pero ellos lo hicieron más rápido y más fuerte, solamente se detuvieron cuando Sam llego diciéndoles que dejen a su padre en paz y que vayan a la mesa que ya está el almuerzo, los niños fueron felices gritando "comidaaaaaa", Sam se acercó al ojimiel:

-Amor, ya está la comida, vamos a almorzar

Blaine no contesto, solo estaba tirado dormido "supuestamente" en el suelo, Sam volvió a insistir moviendo el cuerpo del ojimiel.

-Blaine, no seas tonto, levántate ¡! Blaine!

Seguía sin respuesta y Sam empezó a ponerse nervioso que lo sacudió con las dos mas y mas rápido.

-Blaineeee, oh por Dios, cariño despierta, Blaineeeee

En ese momento el ojimiel pega un salto agarrando a Sam y tirándolo al suelo, el rubio ya se mostraba molesto mientras el ojimiel le puso una sonrisa.

-Ahhhhh se asustó el señor.

-Eres un imbécil, me asustaste tonto, creí que te paso algo, no me hagas más estas bromas.

-Ohhhh no te enojes amor, me alegra que te preocupes por mí.

-Claro que me preocupo, eres mi esposo, te amo tonto loco de los moños.

-Yo también te amo señor rubio teñido de labios gruesos.

-Eyyyy no me tiño el pelo, simplemente uso productos que te aclaran el pelo y le dan brillo.

-Es lo mismo.

Los dos se miraron fijamente y se acariciaban la cara, se miraron con tanto amor y se dieron un beso, era un momento muy hermoso para ellos hasta que su hijo Jasón interrumpió el momento mágico.

-Oigannnnnnn ¿Se van a quedar ahí jugando a los tortolitos enamorados o van a venir a comer? Tenemos hambre.

-Ya vamos hijo.

Sam levanto a Blaine y se dirigieron adentro de la casa, comieron, se rieron y prepararon todo para el cumpleaños de Jasón, alrededor de las 5 empezaron a caer sus familias, luego sus compañeros de la escuela, del club de futbol y natación, eran muchos en realidad y Blaine supo que Sam iba a ponerse histérico cuando tenga que ayudarlo a limpiar porque Blaine es mas de dejarlo todo ahí pero Sam ama el orden y que quede todo prolijo, tanto que a veces se pone irritable pero el ojimiel soporta todo eso, al terminar la fiesta solo quedaba la torta de cumpleaños, así que apagaron todas las luces y todos se reunieron en la mesa cantando el feliz cumpleaños, Sam y Blaine se dirigían con una enorme torta hecha de spider-man con 10 veles y una bengala, Jasón tenía una cara de mucha alegría, dejan la torta ahí y Blaine agarra la filmadora y detiene a Jasón antes de que sople las velas.

-Alto ahí muchachito, primero tienes que pedir 3 deseos.

Jasón se quede pensando en silencio sus deseos y luego soplo las velas.

-Feliz cumpleaños campeón ¿Cómo te sientes?

Jasón miro a todos a su alrededor y dijo:

"Soy el niño más feliz del mundo, los quiero mucho a todos, te quiero hermano, los quiero mucho papas"

Al terminar la fiesta de a poco se retiraban todos, luego Blaine noto que su hijo Shaw estaba arrodillado llorando mirando una jaula donde se encontraba su canario.

-Hijo ¿Qué sucede?

-Es mi pájaro, se murió papa, no lo entiendo, lo cuide bien, lo alimentaba y le daba agua, no entiendo por qué murió.

-Ohh Shaw – Dijo Blaine abrazando a su hijo – No fue tu culpa, es solo que ya estaba viejo, es parte de la vida hijo, nacemos y morimos, no podemos evitarlo pero vivió bien bajo tu cuidado, no es tu culpa, mira para levantarte el ánimo ¿Qué te parece si mañana los llevo a ti y a tu hermano al centro comercial?

Shaw asistió con la cabeza, el centro comercial le agrada muchísimo.

-Muy bien pero ya es tarde, ve a tu cuarto y duerme, te quiero mucho hijo.

-Yo también te quiero mucho papa.

Al día siguiente, sus hijos se levantaron entusiasmados que entraron al cuarto de sus padres y trataron de levantarlos.

-Arriba papas arriba, ya salió el sol, vamos, prometieron llevarnos al centro comercial.

Blaine estaba dormido y no se levantaba, Sam de a poco abría los ojos.

-Niños los vamos a llevar pero recién son las 8am, limpien su cuarto, dense un baño y cámbiense que hoy su padre Blaine será bueno y preparara el desayuno.

Blaine seguía dormido pero murmuro "Sigue soñando".

El día era soleado y lleno de vida aunque había varias nubes, la familia Anderson caminaba tranquilamente mientras sus hijos corrían por encima de ellos, había bastante gente en el centro comercial pero eso no les molestaba, comieron, vieron una película 3D en el cine, llevaron a sus hijos a los video juegos, todo parecía perfecto, al seguir caminando Sam se detuvo y le dijo a Blaine que espere aquí con Jasón, él iba a entrar con Shaw para encontrar unos zapatos que necesitaba, se tardó bastante, Jasón perdió la paciencia y decidió caminar por su cuenta, cuando Blaine noto que se alejó demasiado lo fue a buscar llamándolo pero no le hacía caso, seguía caminando, el ojimiel acelero el paso hasta que logro alcanzarlo.

-Hijo no te alejes demasiado, hay mucha gente aquí y podría perderte fácilmente, nunca debes alejarte así de nosotros.

Jasón parecía no escucharlo, estaba distraído mirando un payaso con muchos globos y al parecer el quería uno.

-Por favor papa, por favor ¿Puedo tener un globo? Realmente quiero uno.

-Está bien hijo, vamos a comprarte un globo.

-Genial.

Jasón se acercó contento al payaso.

-Hola campeón ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Jasón.

-¿Y qué globo es el que quieres Jasón?

-Quiero el rojo.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.

El payaso busco y le entrego el globo a Jasón, el niño se veía muy feliz y empezó a caminar otra vez alejándose de su padre.

-Son $5 dólares señor.

-Ahí le pago, Jasón quédate aquí, hijo no te alejes, espérame.

Jasón se perdió en la multitud, Blaine busco desesperado su billetera hasta que la encontró y le pago al payaso, luego como un rayo se puso a buscar a su hijo pero no lo encontraba, se puso nervioso y más cuando vio que se acercaban Sam y Shaw.

-Es imposible comprar unos zapatos con tanta gente, no te preocupes hijo, encontraremos otros. ¿Dónde está Jasón?

-Estaba aquí hace un rato, le pague el globo al payaso y cuando me di vuelta ya no estaba.

-¿Cómo que "ya no estaba"?

-No te preocupes amor lo voy a encontrar.

Blaine recorrió todo el centro gritando el nombre de Jasón, pidió ayuda a la gente pero nadie lo había visto, excepto una señora que lo vio cuando Blaine lo describió, lo vio bajando la escaleras en la planta baja, al mirar el ojimiel ve a su hijo casi cerca de la entrada principal, desesperado baja las escaleras mecánicas empujando casi a todos pero había tanta gente que le costaba ver donde estaba, solo se guio al ver el globo azul, siguió y siguió hasta que vio al niño con el globo azul.

-Jasón hijo me asustaste, no te vayas así.

Al darlo vuelta Blaine ve que no es su hijo sino un niño que llevaba la misma ropa que él, su padre salió a la defensiva diciéndole que le hacía a su hijo, Blaine le explico que se confundió con su hijo porque llevaban la misma ropa e incluso el mismo globo, el señor le creyó porque vio a un niño igual que su hijo y le dijo que lo vio salir del centro, Blaine salió disparando fuera del centro y ve a su hijo en la otra esquina, Jasón se quedó mirando los video juegos pero se da vuelta cuando escucha los gritos de su padre.

-Perdón papa, ya voy para allá.

Jasón cruzo la calle sin mirar para los dos lados y Blaine vio que un auto se acercaba.

-Jasón hijo cuidado viene un auto.

Jasón no escucho y siguió corriendo en la calle. El auto estaba más cerca

-JASON, CUIDADO ¡! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Blaine salió disparando hacia su hijo para empujarlo, la conductora los vio y freno el auto pero fue demasiado tarde, el auto los atropello a los dos. Sam y Shaw estaban presentes cuando sucedió.

-JASONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN, oh por Dios no, Jasón despierta hijo, Blaine por favor, despierten por favor.

Sam los movía llorando rogando que se despertaran pero no lo hicieron, Shaw se quedó ahí, inmóvil, con lágrimas en los ojos y mirando cómo se elevaba el globo de Jasón hacia el cielo, de pronto se nublo y comenzó a llover, empezó despacio y luego fuerte y parecía que no se iba a detener por un buen tiempo.


	2. Capitulo 2: Esta penosa vida

LLUVIA PESADA

CAPITULO 2: Esta penosa vida

Blaine se despierta sobresaltado, estaba acostado con varios cables en el cuerpo, no sabía dónde estaba, llamo a Sam y sus hijos pero nadie respondió, una enfermera entra en la habitación y ve a Blaine y se sobresalta.

-Oh por Dios, por fin despertó ¡!Doctor, por favor, venga el paciente ya a despertado, doctor!

-Espere, venga, no se vaya por favor ¿Dónde estoy?

El doctor entra en la sala

-Señor Anderson, le pido que se tranquilice, debo darle una noticia, estoy tratando de localizar a su familia.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está mi esposo y mis hijos? ¡! JASON! ¿Dónde está Jasón?

-Señor Anderson por favor cálmese, necesito que se calme para contarle esto.

-¿Contar qué? ¿Dónde están mis hijos y mi esposo? Ellos deben estar preocupados, deben estar por aquí, estábamos en el centro comercial, debieron traerme aquí.

-Lo trajeron aquí pero eso fue hace unos meses Sr. Anderson.

Blaine lo miro confuso.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que "fue hace unos meses"?

-Sr. Anderson, necesito que se calme, lo que le voy a decir no es nada alentador pero debe saberlo, usted lleva aquí 6 meses.

Blaine abrió los ojos, no podía creer lo que escucho.

-¿6 meses? ¿Estuve aquí 6 meses? Pero ¿Qué me paso?

-Sufrio un choque y el golpe afecto su cabeza, estuvo en coma, su espero lo interno aquí y nosotros lo estuvimos revisando dia tras dia, sabíamos que estaba vivo pero era cuestión de tiempo en que despierte, bueno hoy es ese dia.

Blaine comenzó a llorar, no podía creer que estuvo en coma por 6 meses, 6 meses que perdió tiempo para estar con su esposo y sus hijos, entonces reacciono.

-¿Y mi hijo? ¿Dónde esta?

En ese momento suena una llamada avisando que el espero del Sr. Anderson estaba en la sala, el medico fue a buscarlo y Sam entro en la sala, el ojimiel empezó a llorar cuando lo vio, también Sam.

Sam agarra su mano.

-Hola Blaine, por fin despiertas, crei que te había perdido.

-Hola amor, no puedo creer lo que paso, estuve en coma, no puedo creerlo, ni siquiera se que paso.

-Tuviste un accidente, te atropello un auto.

-Si, ahora estoy empezando a recordar…Sam ¿Dónde esta Jason?

Sam no contesto y empezaron a salirle lagrimas en los ojos, el ojimiel se puso impaciente y volvió a preguntar donde esta su hijo, Sam lo mira serio, toma aire y le responde.

-Jason esta muerto Blaine, no sobrevivio, nuestro hijo murió.

Blaine empezó a temblar y a llorar, esa noticia rompió su corazón.

-No, no puede ser, cariño, por favor no…..Jason….No por favor no, mi hijo, mi hijo no. Pero ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué?

Sam se limpio las lagrimas y miro a Blaine seriamente.

-Eso mismo iba a decirte yo ¿Por qué Blaine? ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarlo solo? Nunca debiste sacarle los ojos de encima.

El ojimiel quedo perplejo, acaso ¿Sam lo estaba culpando por la muerte de Jason?...Si.

-Espera, espera un momento, Sam, lo cuide, siempre cuide a mis hijos, se me fue solo un momento, estaba feliz con su gloro y no escucho cuando le dije que no se aleje, solo me distraje cuando quería pagarle al payaso.

Sam se veía furioso y molesto, le respondio levantando el tono y con los ojos lagrimosos.

-No debiste alejarte Blaine, por Dios, mira lo que paso, mira por lo que estamos pasando, no puedo seguir asi, ¿Cómo puedo seguir sabiendo que uno de hijos murió? Trato de ser fuerte por Shaw pero…quiero sacármelo de la cabeza…..pero…no…..no puedo Blaien…..no puedo creer que descuidaste a nuestro hijo, lo descuidaste y ahora por tu culpa está muerto.

Las palabras de Sam lastimaron el corazón de Blaine, sus lágrimas eran más, a pesar de que recién se levantó del coma trato de mostrarse fuerte pero la noticia lo entristeció. A pesar de que el ojimiel le explico a Sam como sucedieron las cosas su relación ya no era como antes.

-Amor.

-No me llames más "amor"

-¿Cómo qué no? Eres mi esposo por Dios.

-Ya no.

-¿Qué?

-Esto fue demasiado para mi Blaine y no puedo sacarme esto de la cabeza, me quitaste una de las cosas que amaba en la vida y no puedo perdonarte por eso….Lo siento Blaine, quiero el divorcio.

Blaine quedo mudo ¿El divorcio? ¿Sam le pidió el divorcio? El ojimiel no pudo tragarse esa noticia, empezó a temblar y llorar.

-¿Qué? No, amor por favor no, no me hagas esto, te lo pido, no me dejes, no voy a poder solo. Hablemos por favor.

-No hay nada que hablar Blaine, esta decidido, ya están los papeles, cuando te mejores, ven al juzgado para que firmemos los papeles, lo siento pero no puede verte, me hace mal verte Blaine, adiós.

Sam se levantó pero el ojimiel lo agarró del brazo rogándole que no lo haga.

-Sam por favor no, no me dejes te lo ruego, te amo, te amo Sam, podemos seguir adelante, no me dejes por favor.

-Blaine sueltamente, ya no siento nada por favor, tratemos este tema como adultos, suéltame.

-Sam por favor no me dejes, te amo, no voy a poder yo solo, no me dejes.

\- Blaine por favor suéltame, debo irme, suéltame….!Enfermera!

La enfermera y el doctor vinieron en ayuda de Sam y trataron de soltarlo de las manos de Blaine pero cada vez apretaba mas fuerte, rogándole que no lo deje, otra enfermera preparo un sedante y se lo inyecto al ojimiel, de a poco fue perdiendo fuerza y soltó a Sam y este se fue alejando y mientras se iba el ojimiel lo llamaba.

-SAMMMM!SAMMM!NO ME DEJES, NO ME DEJES…SAM….NO ME…..DEJES….NO…ME….DEJES.

El ojimiel cerró los ojos.

Cuando le dieron el alta se dirigió al juzgado, tuvo la esperanza de convencer a Sam y volver con el pero fue en vano, Sam quería el divorcio, sin más el ojimiel se rindió y firmo los papeles, el juez le ordeno tratamiento psicológico debido a su shock al saber que estuvo en coma y la pérdida de su hijo Jasón y le dio una semana por mes visitar a su otro hijo Shaw, tristemente acepto todo.

Han pasado 2 años, la lluvia era fuerte en Ohio, la relación de Blaine y Shaw no mejoro muy bien que se diga, tenían muchos problemas de comunicación y lo veía muy triste todo el tiempo, debía recogerlo en la escuela pero Blaine lo olvido, agarro su auto y fue a toda prisa, al llegar a la escuela avisa en la recepción que vino a buscar a su hijo, Blaine se quedó esperando afuera mojándose en la lluvia, el ojimiel ya no estaba prolijo, tenía el pelo un poco largo y rizado, ya no usaba gel, tenía barba y no usaba mas sus moños, su imagen daba la apariencia de un hombre realmente muy triste, vio a su hijo acercarse a él y lo saluda pero no hay ningún abrazo, simplemente se subió al auto, el ojimiel lo sigue y también entra.

-Shaw hijo perdóname, no quise llegar tarde.

-Esta bien papa no te preocupes, solo vamos a casa.

Blaine arranco el auto y se dirigieron a su hogar, la nueva casa del ojimiel era más pequeña pero cómoda para ellos dos, al llegar su hijo se tiro al sillón y prendió la tv, estaban dando El jorobado de Notre Dama y se quedó mirando eso, Blaine aprovecho para acomodar sus cosas debido que la casa era un desastre y entre ellas agarra el diario de hoy y se queda duro con una noticia:

"El asesino del origami asesino a su nueva víctima"

Solo era un niño de 10 años, el ojimiel dejo el diario porque le dolía mucho leer esas noticias, después de arreglar todo se dirige a su cuarto y trata de descansar pero no puede así que camina un poco por la casa y va a su balcón y revisa sus cosas viejas, entre ellas encuentra su dibujo de trabajo lleno de polvo, no pudo entregarlo por eso se lo quedo y también encuentra su cámara de grabar con la cinta puesta y decide verla, agarra el control y pone reproducir, vio a sus hijos jugando en su patio, él había filmado eso un día antes del cumpleaños de Jasón:

"-Eyyy eyyy pero si son mis hijos adorables ¿Qué hacen niños?

-Hola papa estamos jugando a Harry Potter, yo soy de la orden del fénix y Shaw es un mortifago del Señor Tenebroso.

-Así es papa, voy a llevar a Jasón al Sr. Tenebroso.

-Me parece bien hijos pero no se maten, campeón mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Quiero una fiesta con mis amigos aquí.

-Muy bien y ¿Qué quieren ser cuando sean grandes?

-Yo quiero ser astronauta.

-Yo quiero ser cantante

-Lindas propuestas hijos, tienen que esforzarse y lograran todos sus sueños…Ohhhh pero miren quien se unió a la fiesta, es papa Sam.

Blaine lo apunta con la cámara pero Sam se tapa la cara.

-Ayyy nooo Blaine por favor, odio salir en la cámara, vine a decirles que esta el almuerzo, todos a casa ahora.

-Muy bien hijos háganle caso a papa, vayan y usted señor, me debe un beso.

-Ayyy Blaine, eres un tonto, ven aquí, te amo.

-Yo también te amo Sam."

Blaine detuvo la filmación y se puso a llorar demasiado, ver eso, ver todo lo que perdió, no pudo soportarlo, lloro con mucha ganas hasta que se tranquilizó, se dijo que debe ser fuerte por Shaw.

-Lo siento Jasón, lo siento mucho hijo.

El ojimiel fue a ver a Shaw y le dijo que debía hacer los deberes y el prepararía la cena, cuando su hijo termino el ojimiel fue a revisarlo.

-Bueno parece que todo está en orden Shaw, muy bien, eres un niño muy inteligente, si quieres puedes ver la tv y te llamo cuando este la cena.

-Sí, gracias papa.

Cuando su hijo vuelve al sillón suena el celular de Blaine y se detiene cuando ve el nombre pero aun así contesta.

-¿Hola?

-¿Cómo esta Shaw?

-¿Podrías saludarme al menos?...Perdona…Shaw esta bien, recién termino de hacer los deberes, ahora fue a mirar la tv.

-Está bien, procura que se duerma temprano y no la hagas salir a la calle, está lloviendo demasiado y cada vez más fuerza.

-Sí, lo sé, no se ira a ningún lado.

-Y otra cosa el viernes necesito llevarme a Shaw a mi casa, mis padres vendrán a cenar y quieren ver a su nieto.

Blaine frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? No, es mi semana con él, tú lo tienen todo los días del mes, yo lo tengo solo una semana al mes y a penas paso tiempo con él. Sam por favor no me hagas esto.

-No voy a discutir Blaine.

El ojimiel se dirigió a su cuarto para que su hijo no lo escuche discutir.

-Sam maldita sea, es mi hijo y tengo derecho a estar con él, tus padres pueden verlo cualquier día, esta semana es mía con él, por favor, necesito estar con mi hijo, necesito volver a crear el vínculo, lo extraño mucho Sam y….a ti también, extraño nuestra vida.

-Eso ya no se puede recuperar Blaine, no podemos volver al pasado, esta es la realidad y no quiero volver contigo, ya no te amo, por favor entiéndelo, necesitas hacer tu vida y ten listo a Shaw, el viernes a la tarde iré por él.

Blaine estaba perdiendo la paciencia y empezó a temblar.

-Sam por favor no me hagas esto es mi hijo también y tengo derecho a….

-El viernes iré por Shaw Blaine, adiós.

-Sam no, espera Sam…..¿Hola?

El ojimiel empezó a insultar y tiro el celular y empezó a golpear su ropero y a insultar, Shaw pudo escuchar los golpes y se asustó, tenía miedo de ir a ver a su padre, de pronto el ojimiel se calmó y fue abajo y vio a su hijo con las piernas cruzadas y temblando, Blaine se dirigió hacia el tratando de calmarlo y le aviso que el viernes su padre iría a buscarlo, el ojimiel sintió que su hijo estaba por decirle que lo venga a buscar ahora, a Shaw le gustaba estar más con su papa Sam, el ojimiel quería llorar, extrañaba las cosquillas de su hijo, simplemente lo abrazo y le dijo que estaba la cena, se la sirvió y se quedó con él, quería hacer una conversación pero Shaw estaba muy callado, casi no dijo nada, al terminar la cena, junto los platos y los dejo en la regadera, tenía ganas de jugar pero era tarde.

-Papa, tengo ganas de salir un rato afuera ¿Puedo?

-No Shaw, está lloviendo demasiado, tengo miedo que te resfríes, además son casi las 10pm y mañana tienes que ir temprano a la escuela, mañana cuando te vaya a buscar te llevare al parque ¿Quieres?

Shaw afirmo aunque no parecía interesado.

-Está bien papa pero por favor no llegues tarde.

-No lo hare hijo, te lo prometo, ahora ve a lavarte los dientes y ve a la cama.

Shaw obedeció y cuando termino se puso el pijama y se recostó pero luego llamo a su padre, el ojimiel fue corriendo a ver que necesitaba.

-PAPAAAAAA

-¿Qué pasa hijo?

-Mi osito, necesito a mi osito papa, si no no puedo dormir, por favor papa ¿Me lo puedes traer?

-Si hijo, te lo voy a traer, ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

-Esta en mi mochila.

-Ok, voy por el osito.

-Gracias papa.

Blaine se dirigió hasta la mochila de Shaw y saco el oso pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención, algo que le puso los ojos lagrimosos, una foto de ellos juntos: Shaw, Jasón, Sam y Blaine, toda su familia reunida en lo que pareció ser un buen día para ellos, el ojimiel se secó las lágrimas y guardo la foto en la mochila, se dirigió hacia su hijo.

-Acá esta el osito hijo.

-Muchas gracias papa.

Blaine tapo a su hijo y prendió una luz más baja para que su hijo pueda dormir, cuando se estaba por retirar su hijo lo detiene.

-Papa ¿Por qué estas triste?

-Voy a estar bien hijo, los adultos a veces pasamos por dificultades pero siempre las solucionamos, duerme hijo.

-Papa lo que paso con Jasón no fue tu culpa.

Blaine estaba a punto de llorar pero resistió para no hacerlo, simplemente regreso, abrazo a su hijo y lo beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches Shaw.

El ojimiel se retiró del cuarto de su hijo y se dirigía al suyo pero algo raro noto, empezó a tambalearse, la visión se le hacía borrosa, empezó a temblar y perder el conocimiento, de pronto cerro los ojos, todo oscureció y los abrió rápidamente pero lo extraño es que no estaba en la casa, estaba en la calle ¿Cómo hizo para estar en la calle en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

-Pero….¿Que paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Blaine se sentía tan mareado que no entendía nada, solo miro la dirección donde se ubicaba "Carnaby Corner North"

-Pero ¿Cómo hice para llegar hasta aquí? Estoy casi a diez cuadras de mi casa.

El ojimiel se hacía muchas preguntas así mismo mientras caminaba a su casa corriendo debido a la fuerte lluvia pero de pronto se detuvo cuando noto que tenía algo en la campera, al sacarlo se quedó duro, era una figura de origami, un perro, un perro echo en origami.

-¿Qué? Pero…..esto…..no puede ser, yo no sé hacer origamis. Ohh Dios no….no puede ser…yo no puedo serlo…acaso…yo…yo….¿Yo soy el asesino del origami?


	3. CAPITULO 3: En busca de respuestas

LLUVIA PESADA

CAPITULO 3: En busca de respuestas

Blaine camino bajo la fuerte lluvia pensando en cómo había llegado hasta ahí sin darse cuenta, pensó y pensó pero nada se le venía a la mente, al llegar a su casa ve que en su reloj son las 01:40 am y lo último que recuerda es que durmió a Shaw a las 22:30.

-Pero ¿Qué? No puede ser, solo cerré los ojos un momento, no puede ser esta hora ¿Qué hice todo ese tiempo?

Blaine fue al cuarto de su hijo y se relajó cuando lo vio durmiendo, tenía miedo de que lo haya perdido, fue al baño, encendió la ducha y se fue desvistiendo, se quedó por un momento cuando recordó que tenía una figura del origami, quería sacarse la idea de que él puede ser el asesino, pero es imposible, ¿O no? Blaine no pensó mas, se ducho y se acostó.

Por otra parte un auto se detiene en un edificio bastante desagradable y del auto sale un muchacho con un largo sobretodo beige que llegaba hasta sus pies, usaba pantalones de vestir negro con una camisa blanca y corbata rojo, el sujeto entro en el edificio y fue a la recepción a hablar con el sujeto que estaba leyendo el diario.

-Buenas noches, me llamo Sebastián Smythe, estoy buscando a Santana López.

-No conozco a nadie con ese nombre, busque en otro lugar señor.

Sebastián frunció el ceño y dejo caer, 100 dólares en el mostrador, en recepcionista lo agarro de inmediato.

-Ahhhh esa Santana López, 1° Piso, puerta D.

-Gracias.

Sebastián subió hasta el 1 piso y se dirigió hasta la puerta del fondo, toco el timbre y lo atiende una mujer morena con el pelo negro largo alisado y vestía un camisón rosa, ella lo miro de arriba abajo.

-¿Si? ¿Qué desea?

-Santana López me llamo Sebastián Smythe.

-Los siento pero solo acepto clientes con cita, así que adiós.

Ella estaba por cerrar la puerta pero Sebastián la detiene y le vuelve a rogar que lo deje entrar y hablar con ella, Santana duda pero lo deja entrar, Sebastián miraba su casa y pensaba que para ser una prostituta tiene un departamento muy arreglado.

-Muy bien escucha, son $50 dólares, no beso ni haga cosas extrañas, son 10 minutos, una vez que suena el timbre se terminó ¿Entendido?

-Totalmente.

Santana se dirigió a la cama y se sacó el camisón quedando solo en corpiño y bombacha, encendió unas luces que daban un tono rojo y rosa, Sebastián dejo los $50 dólares y se dirigió a ver a Santana pero se detuvo ahí, ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Bueno? ¿Qué esperas? No tenemos todo el día.

-En realidad no soy un cliente.

-Mierda, sos un policía, no lo puedo creer, bueno podemos arreglarlo, podría hacer otras cosas.

-No es eso lo que me interesa.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo Santana mientras se vestía.

-Soy un detective privado, me contrataron las familias que fueron víctimas del asesino del origami y yo sé que tú también fuiste víctima, por eso estoy aquí, necesito información, necesito encontrar al asesino.

-Le dije a la policía todo lo que sabía, busque por todos lados y nada, nadie hizo nada, mi hijo, mi pequeño murió en manos de ese asesino, no tengo nada para decirte.

-Tiene que haber algo Santana, el mínimo detalle.

-Te dije que no se nada.

-El asesino del origami puede agarrar otra víctima, es posible que sepas algo y podemos evitarlo, piensa en las demás familias, también sufrieron.

-Sufrí demasiado Sr. Smythe, no tiene idea lo que es encontrar a tu hijo muerto bajo agua de lluvia, lo siento pero no puedo ayudarlo.

-Eso es una maldita mentira, no seas egoísta, puedes hacer algo, cualquier detalle es importante y lo sabes, no me mientas, siempre quisiste saber quién es el asesino de tu hijo ¿no? Quiero ayudarte y sé que puedes decirme algo.

Santana comenzó a llorar y se dirigió al armario, saco una caja de zapatos en que el contenían papeles y se lo dio a Sebastián.

-Tenía notas, no estaba segura de que se trataba, tenía miedo de ir con la policía, tenía miedo de que mate a mi hijo, así que seguí las notas, cuando llegue a la estación encontré esta caja, llena de figuras de origami y cada una tenía una prueba pero no fui capaz de cumplirlas, eran demasiado para mí.

Santana comenzó a llorar mientras Sebastián inspeccionaba la caja, luego ella fue a agarrar un cigarrillo y continúo hablando.

-Cuando realice un par de pruebas me daban letras, estoy segura que si hacia todo me iba a decir donde esta mi hijo, pero no pude, le falle y no puedo perdonarme por esto, lo extraño tanto, no sé cómo alguien pudo hacerme esto a mí y a las otras familias.

-Voy a encontrarlo Santana, lo prometo.

En ese momento suena el timbre del reloj.

-Se acabó el tiempo, por favor Sr. Smythe ya váyase.

-Me voy pero le dejo mi tarjeta, cualquier duda, recuerdo o lo que sea no dude en llamarme, adiós Santana.

Sebastián salió del edificio y se dirigía hacia la salida pero empezó a caminar despacio y luego se puso la mano al cuello, se estaba ahogando, le faltaba el aire, tenía problemas de asma, uso todas sus manos casi cayéndose al suelo buscando el nebulizador que tenía en alguno de sus bolsillos, al encontrarlo lo uso desesperadamente y de a poco recuperaba el aire, se quedó ahí sentando en el suelo y vio pasar un sujeto que se dirigió hacia la puerta de Santana llamándola.

-Eyyyy Santana abre la puerta, soy yo.

-Noah ¿Qué quieres? Te dije que no quiero verte.

-Te extrañe amor, quiero verte.

-Pero yo no.

Noah se enojó y le pego un cachetazo.

-Te dije que me dejes entrar perra.

Los dos entraron y Santana empezó a gritar, Sebastián se levantó de golpe y fue directo en su ayuda derribando la puerta, vio a Santana tirada en el suelo y a Noah con un cuchillo.

-¿Quién carajo eres pendejo? Largo.

-Lárgate tú, vine a ayudar a Santana.

-Estas muerto hijo de puta.

Noah se le tiro encima a Sebastián y comenzó la pelea, lo primero que hizo fue sacarle el cuchillo y luego empezaron a pelear con los puños, los dos sabían defenderse por lo cual ambos recibieron golpes de cada uno tan larga que estaban destruyéndole la casa a Santana, hasta que ella agarra un gas pimienta y se lo tira en los ojos a Noah, este le pega un cachetazo y empieza a moverse los ojos y a gritar, Sebastián aprovecha y le da los últimos golpes por lo cual Noah decidió abandonar la pelea.

-Malditos, esto no termino maldito, voy a encontrarte.

Noah se retiró del edificio.

-¿Estas bien Santana?

-Sí, gracias.

-¿Quién demonios es ese tipo?

-Noah Puckerman, un idiota que cree que soy de su propiedad.

-Ten más cuidado con tus clientes.

-Lo hare, Sr. Smythe, gracias.

-Cuídate Santana.

Sebastián se retiró del edificio todo dolorido, se subió a su auto y se puso a inspeccionar la caja que le dio Santana ¿Qué significado tendrá?

En otra parte de Ohio estaba la escena del crimen del asesino del origami, la policía se encontraba así, la lluvia era fuerte, un auto negro se dirige a la escena del crimen y baja un hombre vestido de negro y se dirige a los policías pero ellos lo detienen.

-Lo siento señor es zona restringida, no puede pasar.

-Soy William Schuester del FBI.

-¿Tiene alguna identificación Sr. Schuester?

-Si aquí esta.

Will les muestra su credencial a los policías.

-Sera mejor que la tenga a la vista así nadie lo frenara ¿Qué desea Sr. Schuester?

-Estoy buscando a la teniente Sue Sylvester, debo encontrarme con ella.

-Se encuentra en esa dirección, encontró el cuerpo de la víctima del asesino del origami, le vendría muy bien su ayuda.

-Gracias.

Will se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la teniente, estaba hablando y dando informe a una oficial de policía pero luego mira fijamente a Will.

-¿Y quién eres tú?

-Teniente Sylvester soy William Schuester del FBI.

-Ahhhhhh el supervisor Figgins me dijo que el FBI iba a mandar a alguien, bueno amigo si te gusta el frio mesclado con agua de lluvia a cantidad viniste al lugar indicado, Quinn dale estos informes al supervisor Figgins, yo me quedare un rato mas y pondré al día a Schuester.

-De acuerdo teniente.

Sue iba en dirección hacia el cadáver y se detiene cuando ve que Will no la sigue.

-Bueno ¿Vas a venir o no? No tengo todo el día.

-Ya voy.

Los dos caminaron hacia el cadáver, a Will no le cayó muy bien la presencia de Sue y se estaba pregunto si ella pensó lo mismo.

-Ok Schuester esto es lo que paso, el viejo que vive por estas zonas encontró el cadáver, aviso y ahora estamos aquí, voy a serte honesta Will quiero atrapar al asesino y necesitamos encontrarlo sea como sea, aquí las personas se ponen muy inquietas cuando llueve habrás notado.

-Ya veo, bueno para eso vine teniente, voy a buscar al asesino.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar, muy bien, si no te molesta debo atender otros asuntos.

-No, para nada, yo me quedare a inspeccionar.

Will saca unos anteojos negros que lanzaron una luz azul, a Sue le llamo la atención.

-Eyyy ¿Vas a investigar con un par de anteojos?

-Ohh estos no son anteojos comunes, son ARI "Anteojos Radio visuales Inteligentes" con esto puedo buscar pistas que no estas a la vista y tienen demasiados datos en caso de que haya huellas digitales en varias cosas, son bastante útiles, incluso puedo grabar lo que sea.

-Veo que el FBI esta bien equipado, bueno te dejare trabajar.

-Gracias.

Will se acercó al cadáver y se colocó los anteojos, aparecieron varias notificaciones en el cuerpo del niño, Will inspecciono todo.

-Comentarios de ARI: La víctima se llama Eric Miller, 9 años de edad, es de la zona, tiene la cara cubierta de barro, una orquídea y una figura de origami en la mano, no hay signos de violencia, queda confirmado que la víctima murió ahogada, esta investigación será muy larga.

Will se alejó del cadáver y empezó a explorar el exterior, había algo en el aire que noto con sus anteojos como polvo dorado en el viento y marcaban un camino.

-Mmm….Comentario de ARI: Hay polvo de orquídea en el aire, que raro indica un camino y llega subiendo hasta al autopista.

Will siguió el camino y se detuvo cuando vio unas huellas de automóvil que marcaban el lugar.

-Comentario de ARI: Huellas de automóviles, queda claro que el asesino bajo de la autopista hasta acá y dejo abandonado el cuerpo del niño, subiré hasta la autopista puede que haya más pistas.

Will trepo el camino lleno de barro, debido por la lluvia estaba bastante resbaloso así que se tropezó varias veces y cayo, hizo varios intentos hasta que al fin logro llegar hasta arriba, se colocó los anteojos.

-Comentario de ARI: Las mismas huellas de automóviles, el asesino detuvo su auto en esta zona y luego bajo, debido a la bajada no es un auto pesado y grande.

Will decidió terminar la investigación y dirigirse a la estación de policía para hablar con el supervisor Figgins, así que bajo y se encontró con Sue.

-¿Y bien Schuester? ¿Encontraste algo?

-Aun debo seguir investigando, tengo muy poco pero me servirá para empezar, necesito hablar con Figgins.

-Muy bien, yo ya termine, regresare a la estación, así que nos veremos camarada, espero que me sirvas en esta misión, adiós.

-Adiós – Espero que Sue se alejara – Dios, que personaje, no sé porque tengo el presentimiento que no le agrado mi llegada, espero que no me complique las cosas, bueno hora de irse.

Will se dirigía hacia su auto pero empezó a temblarle la mano y le sangraba la nariz, se puso muy pálido y comenzó a temblar.

-Dios, no otra vez, ok tranquilo tranquilo, que nadie te vea así, vas al auto y tomas la triptocina, nadie tiene que enterarse, solo camina.

Will trataba de no llamar la atención pero era bastante difícil, se sujetaba la mano que le temblaba pero olvido secarse la sangre de la nariz, varios oficiales lo vieron, uno se detuvo y le pregunto si se siente bien y que necesitaba pero Will le dijo que tenía todo en el auto, la vista lo estaba mareando, se cayó varias veces pero logro levantarse, se subió a su auto y agarro un frasquito que contenía un líquido azul, se fijó que lo mirara nadie y lo aspiro por la nariz, tembló unos segundos y luego el dolor y temblor desapareció, recupero el sentido, se secó el sudor con un pañuelo, se tranquilizó y puso en marcha el auto.

Blaine se encontraba en psicología, lo inicio desde que el juez se lo había ordenado, casi siempre eran las mismas rutinas, le mostraba imágenes y el ojimiel debía decir lo primero que le salía, después eran dibujos en los cuales debía terminarlos con otras imágenes y lo terminaba hablando con el psicólogo Tristán Skylar.

-Bueno Blaine hace mucho que iniciaste la terapia y te felicito por eso pero aun siento que no me cuentas todo, quiero que sepas que aquí estas libre de desahogarte, es necesario que lo hagas.

-Lo se doctor Skylar.

-Ya nos conocemos de meses, puedes tutearme, soy Tristán. ¿Cómo va la relación con Shaw?

-Distante, a veces se me acerca pero ya no es lo mismo que antes, el prefiere estar con su otro padre, quisiera estar más tiempo con el pero no puedo.

-Sufriste una terrible experiencia Blaine, estuviste en coma 6 meses, debemos prepararte psicológicamente, no todas las personas despiertan con una noticia así y quedan tranquilos, nos preocupas que haga algo.

-Soy una persona muy inofensiva doctor, no puedo hacerle daño a nadie, jamás se me ocurriría hacer algo así.

-Aun así debemos hacer este tratamiento Blaine ¿Hay algo más que quieras hablarme?

-Sí, hay algo ¿Es posible….que….haya…..lapsus de tiempo en que alguien como que se desconecte y no sepa que haga?

-Hay varios posibilidad, no es la primera vez que escucho eso, un caso común es el sonámbulo aunque se comprobó que no hacen varios recorridos y generalmente la mayoría está en la niñez o adolescencia, en un adulto en cambio puede ser reprimida con varios movimientos, incluso podría ser agresivo, en este caso puede ser esquizofrenia.

-No sé qué es lo que pudo pasarme, jamás me paso algo así.

-Es probable que estés pasando por demasiadas emociones Blaine y se te hacen difíciles de manejar ¿Recuerdas si hiciste algo en ese lapsus?

Blaine recordó que tenía una figura de origami pero no quiso hablar del tema, le dio miedo.

-No, no hice nada.

Un timbre suena y Tristán lo apaga.

-Bueno se terminó la sesión por ahora Blaine, así que nos veremos la otra semana.

-Adiós doctor.

-Tienen suerte Blaine, no todo el mundo logra sobrevivir a un trauma y experiencia como esa.

-No sé si sea suerte doctor.

-Cuídate Blaine y no hagas nada inusual.

Blaine se retiró del edificio y se dirigió a la escuela a buscar a Shaw, la lluvia había parado pero seguía nublado así que era una oportunidad para llevar a Shaw al parque como se lo prometió, Shaw se veía triste, el ojimiel ya no sabía cómo levantarle el ánimo, esta rogando que el parque sea una buena idea, al llegar había varios juegos libres y muchos niños con quien jugar pero Shaw simplemente se sentó en una banca y el ojimiel decidió acompañarlo y tratar de charlar.

-¿Y cómo te fue en la escuela hijo?

-La maestra me reto porque llegue tarde, dijo que la próxima me mandaría a casa.

-Lo siento Shaw, no escuche mi despertador, mañana lo haremos bien lo prometo.

-Bueno.

-Hijo ¿Sucede algo? ¿Hay algo que quieras hablarme?

-No papa, estoy bien.

Blaine se quedó pensando cómo podía alegrar a su hijo, se dio cuenta que no iba a jugar con otros niños así que debía buscar la forma de formar un lazo con su hijo, miro su mochila y vio que tenía un boomerang.

-Eyy un boomerang ¿Te molesta si hago un intento?

-No, puedes usarlo.

Blaine agarro el boomerang y lo lanzo, Shaw se quedó mirando y se sorprendió cuando el ojimiel lo pudo agarrar, soltó una sonrisa, Blaine noto eso así que lo volvió a tirar y logro agarrarlo de vuelta, Shaw sonrió y lo aplaudió.

-Gracias hijo, ven es muy fácil te voy a enseñar, lo primero que debes hacer es poner las piernas firmas y la espalda derecha, sujétalo fuerza y lanza con todas tus fuerza.

Shaw obedeció a su padre y lo lanzo, el niño se quedó mirando fijo hasta que lo vio venir, estiro los brazos y logro agarrarlo.

-Lo hice papa, lo hice.

-Muy bien Shaw, te felicito.

Shaw agarro el boomerang y empezó a correr con él con una sonrisa dando círculos alrededor de su padre.

-Hijo ¿Te gustaría hamacarte?

-Siiiiii.

Shaw se subió a la hamaca y el ojimiel lo empujaba, mientras lo hacia su hijo lanzaba risas, a Blaine le encantaba eso, sentía que estaba volviendo a tener el vínculo con su hijo, Shaw se veía feliz pero el ojimiel tuvo que detenerse cuando se dio cuenta que estaba por llover.

-Mmm está por venir la lluvia, será mejor que volvamos hijo.

-Está bien, lo pase genial papa, gracias.

-De nada hijo.

-Sabes, a veces me gustaría que todo sea como antes, como cuando estaba Jasón.

Blaine contuvo las lágrimas.

-Lo sé hijo lo sé, a mí también me gustaría.

-Papa ¿Puedo subirme al carrusel? Por favor.

-Claro hijo, elige tu caballo, yo te voy a sacar la entrada.

-Gracias papa.

Blaine se dirige al vendedor y le pide un boleto, cuando se lo da empieza la atracción y Blaine se queda observando y saludando a su hijo pero de pronto la vista se le empezó a nublar, se sentía mareado y confuso, le estaba sucediendo lo mismo otra vez y sin más cerro los ojos, todo quedó a oscuras, los abrió repentinamente y vio una luz que se le acercaba, un camión le toco la bocina y el ojimiel salió disparado y logro evitar que lo atropellaran, volvió a llover fuerte y empezó su desesperación ¿Dónde está Shaw?

-SHAWWWWWWWW hijo ¿Dónde estás? SHAWWWWWWWW, Oh Dios, Oh Dios ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?...SHAWWWWWW…..¿Dónde estás?...El parque, ahí debe estar.

Blaine corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el parque pero estaba vacía, no había nadie más que la fuerte lluvia, el ojimiel grito el nombre de su hijo pero no estaba, solo encontró su mochila, entonces decidió ir a la casa suponiendo que estaba ahí, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y entro tan rápido como que parecía que quería romper la puerta, grito el nombre de su hijo por toda la casa, el su cuarto, en el de su hijo, en el placard, en el baño, en el living pero nada, su hijo Shaw no estaba y Blaine comenzó a llorar.

-Nooooo por Dios, noooooo, Shawwww Shawwwww. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde…?

Blaine se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que tenía 2 cosas en su campera, una carta blanca con su nombre y una figura de origami, comenzó a temblar ¿Es posible? ¿Es posible que Blaine sea el asesino del origami? ¿Shaw está en manos del asesino del origami? Todos esos pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Blaine, salió afuera con la esperanza que podía estar su hijo pero no, se rindió y se tiro al suelo llorando y grito.

-¡! SHAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	4. CAPITULO 4: El comienzo de la búsqueda

LLUVIA PESADA

CAPITULO 4: El comienzo de la búsqueda

En un hotel de New York, había un joven durmiendo en su sofá, también llovía por esa zona, un sábado a la noche, el departamento se veía muy arreglado, de pronto el joven se levanta sobresaltado como si se hubiera despertado de una horrible pesadilla. Mira su reloj y ve que son las 02:40am.

-Dios la hora que es y no puedo dormir, maldito insomnio.

El joven se dirigió al teléfono y reviso si tenía mensajes grabados, tenía uno, el de su padre y decide escucharlo.

-"Hola Kurt, soy papa, escucha tengo pensado ir a visitarte debido al mensaje que me mandaste, por lo que veo estas teniendo problemas para dormir otra vez, mira hijo no quiero que vayas a buscar cosas que no apruebo que tomes, sabes que cualquier duda que tengas puedes llamarme, puede venir a visitarme si quieres a Carol le fascinaría, lo único mala es esta lluvia que no se detiene más, en fin hijo me gustaría que me llames cuando escuches esto, te quiero, cuídate.

Ese fue el fin del mensaje, Kurt agarro su celular decidido a llamar a su padre pero se detuvo al ver el horario, supuso que estaba durmiendo, así que lo dejo en la mesa, se escuchó un ruido y Kurt pareció ver una sombra, como si fuera alguien, se asustó.

-Dios, creí que era alguien, este insomnio me está matando, será mejor que me calme, un café me vendría bien.

Fue a preparárselo creyendo que talvez le daría sueño pero nada, así que se la paso paseando por su departamento, mirando la ciudad por la ventana, se sentía bastante aburrido y cansado pero no podía dormir, así que se sentó en su sillón y prendió la tv, se sorprendió con la noticia:

"El asesino del origami atrapa a otra víctima"

-Cielos, tantos años y todavía no atrapan a ese loco.

Escucha un ruido y ve otra sombra, se sobresaltó de golpe y empezó a temblar.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Quién anda ahí? Dios me estoy volviendo paranoico, creo que necesito un baño.

Apago la tv y se dirigió al baño, se sacó la ropa y prendió la ducha, volvió a escuchar un ruido y fue a inspeccionar pero no había nada, todo estaba tranquilo, así que fue a bañarse y tratar de calmarse, Kurt siempre tuvo problemas de insomnio, había unas pastillas ilegales que lo hacían dormir Betropen pero eran adictivas, Burt el padre de Kurt intento ayudarlo aunque siempre se le hacía difícil pero con ayuda psicológica lo logro pero a medida que paso el tiempo Kurt volvió a tener los problemas de insomnio y a escondidas de su padre buscaba traficantes para las pastillas hasta que no pudo más, decidió ir a la ciudad de New York para estudiar y trabajar pero el insomnio aún seguía.

Kurt termino su baño y se cambió, seguía muy despierto.

-Mierda no tengo sueño, al diablo, no me importa esta lluvia, me cambiare y me voy a bailar.

Se dirigió a la heladera y toma jugo de naranja hasta vaciarlo, tira la caja y cierra la puerta de la heladera, se dirigió a su ropera y se quedó pensando que ponerse, agarro una camisa amarilla flúor, unos pantalones dorados y un pañuelo naranja, se cambió y se arregló el pelo, se quedó mirándose en el espejo.

-Listo estas para matar la noche niño inocente.

Agarro su billetera y estaba a punto de irse pero se detuvo, la puerta de la heladera estaba abierta, mira para todos lados asustado.

-Ok tranquilo, es probable que se haya abierto sola, solo ve y cierra la puerta.

Se una sombra moviéndose por su departamento, Kurt lo vio y se escondió debajo de la mesa.

-Oh Dios, hay alguien aquí, ok tranquilo, hay 2 opciones, puedo ir por la puerta y salir corriendo a pedir ayuda o puedo agarrar el teléfono y pedir ayuda, tranquilo tranquilo, no voy a morir aquí.

Se dirigió hacia el teléfono y marco el 911.

-Emergencia ¿Dígame?

-Por favor ayúdenme hay alguien en mi depar….

Un hombre todo encapuchado y vestido de negro agarra a Kurt y lo tira sobre la mesa, el ojiazul se levantó de inmediato y empezó a tirarle de todo al ladrón, intento correr hasta la puerta pero lo empuja otro ladrón, había más de uno, entre los dos intentaron atrapar a Kurt pero el ojiazul sabia defenderse pero tuvo que buscar otra forma de escapar del departamento porque los ladrones le sellaron la puerta de salida, Kurt rompió una de sus ventanas y pidió ayuda pero nadie lo escucho, uno de los ladrones rompe la puerta donde se encontraba el ojiazul y se lanzó hacia el tratando de ahorcarlo pero logra zafarse golpeando en los testículos al ladrón, el otro se encontraba afuera y saco un cuchillo e intento lastimar a Kurt, el ojiazul detiene los brazos del ladrón para evitar que lo lastime, el otro se acercaba también con un cuchillo, Kurt se balancea y el otro ladrón apuñala la espalda de su compañero, pega un grito y suelta el cuchillo, el ojiazul lo agarra y se lo clava en la pierna al otro ladrón, los 2 quedaron tirados en el suelo y el ojiazul se retira caminando para atrás de los nervios, agarra su celular y se encierra en el baño, volvió a marcar el 911 y se quedó esperando pero luego siento que alguien lo agarra del pelo y lo tira para atrás, había un tercer ladrón y este le corta el cuello.

Kurt pega un grito levantándose de su sillón y se pone a observar todo, el departamento se encontraba acomodado, todo fue un horrible sueño.

-Dios mío que horrible pesadilla, debo irme de aquí, volveré a Ohio.

En Ohio Will se encontraba en la estación de policía esperando la presencia del supervisor Figgins que se encontraba en su oficina, Will se sentía bastante aburrido así que se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a hablar con la oficial que se encontraba cerca.

-¿Sabes si va a tardar mucho señorita….?

-Quinn Fabrey, es probable que tarde un poco, está en una reunión, igual tranquilo él sabe que debe encontrarse con usted.

-Ok, muchas gracias.

El agente se quedó mirando algo que le llamo la atención, un reloj de oro.

-Qué bonito reloj.

-Oh gracias, es un modelo en realidad, estamos juntando dinero para poder dárselo a un oficial que ya se está por jubilar ¿Quieres donar? Nos vendrían bien unos dólares.

-Seguro – Will coloco $20 dólares – Mándale mis saludos y felicitación al compañero.

-Lo hare ¿Y que lo trae a Ohio?

-Me enviaron para buscar al asesino del origami.

-Pues mucha suerte, la va a necesitar, hace años que queremos atrapar a ese asesino, espero que su ayuda nos facilite las cosas.

-Hare lo mejor que puedo pero no prometo atraparlo pero hare todo lo que está a mi alcance.

-Gracias Sr. Schuester, me entere que su compañera será la teniente Sylvester.

-Ay si ¿Por favor dime que es de las tenientes cool?

-Ja ja ja ja lo dudo, tiene su carácter fuerte y hace 5 años que trabajo aquí y la habré visto sonreír pocas veces.

-Demonios me toco una compañera bastante complicada.

-Puede que se lleven bien, le vendría bien a la teniente salir con alguien, talvez usted pueda ser su media naranja ja ja ja.

-Ja ja ja lo dudo, estoy casado, mi esposa Terri se encuentra en Washington.

-Pues que lastima.

La puerta del supervisor se abre y sale Figgins dirigiéndose hacia Quinn y no nota la presencia de Will.

-Bueno es todo, Quinn no me pases llamadas, debo atender a la prensa, una vez que termine con ellos me largo.

-Como no señor, ah por cierto, se encuentra con nosotros el agente William Schuester del FBI.

Figgins lo observa de abajo para arriba.

-Ohhh Schuester que bueno que estés aquí, te estábamos esperando.

-Es un honor estar aquí señor.

-Me alegro, tengo poco tiempo para atenderte Schuester, debo responder las preguntar de la prensa, cree que a veces no es fácil darle respuestas a estos noticieros, confió en que tu ayuda será muy necesaria.

-Hare todo lo que pueda señor, voy a ayudarlos a atrapar al asesino.

-Eso quería escuchar, bueno me retiro, Quinn te llevara a tu oficina para que puedas trabajar, un gusto Schuester.

-Un gusto señor.

Figgins se dirigió a la rueda de prensa y Quinn llevo a Will a la oficina.

-Sígame Sr. Schuester.

Will siguió a Quinn y ella lo llevo a la oficina aunque no era lo que Will esperaba, la oficina estaba llena de polvo y parecía que no se había usado en años, el agente se quedó perplejo, no podía creer donde lo mandaron.

-¿Esta….esta es…mi oficina?

-Aquí es donde mi dijeron que lo ubique, si necesita ayuda o tiene alguna duda puede buscarme, lo dejare trabajar.

Will se quedó observando la asquerosa oficina, pudo haber sido peor pensó, en fin, decidió ponerse a trabajar, corrió unas mesas y sillas hasta que estén a su comodidad, todo tenía demasiado polvo, empezó a toser y abrió las ventanas, una vez que termino se sentó y se colocó sus anteojos ARI.

-Muy bien vamos a ver qué es lo que tenemos.

Will apretó un botón que había en el marco de su anteojo y de la pantalla salieron todas sus pistas, empezó a a ver una por una.

-Muy bien, entre estos años 12 han sido las victimas del asesino del origami, todos varones entre 8 a 12 años, todos desaparecieron a plena luz del día, delante de todo el mundo, significa que el asesino del origami es alguien realmente muy organizado.

Observo otras pistas.

-Los niños viven por la zona, no tienen mucha distancia entre las vivienda y todos siempre desaparecieron en Octubre.

Siguiente pista.

-El asesino es blanco, no es mayor, es organizado e inteligente, seguro tiene un auto y trabajo pero debe ser de medio tiempo, lo cual le deja bastante tiempo libre para realizar sus actos.

Siguiente pista.

-Una figura de origami, todos los niños llevan una, será una especie de ritual pero no se me ocurre porque lo hará, en todo Ohio solo hay una tienda de origimi.

Siguiente pista.

Todos los niños estabas cerca de una estación de tren y fábrica abandonada, la lluvia es la clave principal, cuando se encontraron los cuerpos tenían pocas horas de morir, eso significa que las víctimas estaban vivas pero se ahogaron con agua de lluvia.

Siguiente pista.

-Una flor orquídea, es una especie muy común, se puede conseguir en cualquier florería, mmm mi única explicación es que el asesino se las deja a las víctimas como disculpa…..pero ¿Disculpas por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quiere probar este asesino? Sera mejor que deje esto por ahora, debo interrogar a las familias.

Will se sacó sus anteojos y otra vez le volvió el mareo, la mano le temblaba y estaba sudando, se volvió pálido.

-No…..no….otra vez no…..debo resistir, no puedo seguir tomando esto….va a matarme.

Will tropezó y se cayó, saco de su saco la triptocina pero se quedó mirándola, no sabía si tomar la droga o no.

-Esta mierda va a matarme pero es lo único que me calmara…Dios no puedo…..seguir…así.

Will intento levantarse pero no pudo, el dolor lo estaba retorciendo, quiso ir al baño y lavarse la cara pero fue imposible, empezó a gritar del dolor, finalmente se rindió y tomo la triptocina, a los pocos minutos el dolor se fue y el agente se relajó, quiso ir al baño a mojarse la cara, así que sale de su oficina y ve a la teniente Sylvester charlando con un hombre de pelo rizado negro y barba, Will iba a investigar pero primero debía lavarse.

Blaine se encontraba con la teniente, fue a hacer la denuncia por la desaparición de su hijo Shaw.

-Muy bien Sr. Anderson, soy la teniente Sue Sylvester, cuénteme todo lo que paso, es importante que me diga todos los detalles.

-Estábamos en el parque, le dije que lo iba a llevar ahí después de la escuela, lo puse en el carrusel solo me distraje un momento y cuando vi que el carrusel se detuvo Shaw no estaba.

-¿A qué hora sucedió todo esto?

-Eran las 16:15 lo recuerdo muy bien

-¿Cómo estaba vestido su hijo?

-Llevaba una campera beige y pantalones jean negros, lo recuerdo.

-Usted dijo que Shaw desapareció ayer a las 16:15 pero viene a hacer la denuncia un día después a las 20:30 ¿Por qué tardo tanto en hacer la denuncia?

El ojimiel comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Me entro pánico, busque por todo el barrio a mi hijo, casi todo el día, cuando me rendí vine a hacer la denuncia.

-¿Tiene otros familiares?

-Si…ehhh…su otro padre Sam Evans, yo lo llame porque creí que talvez estaba con el pero no, así que decidí contarle lo paso, a las horas ya se encontraba en mi casa, intentamos juntos buscar a Shaw pero nada.

-¿Y por qué no está con usted?

-Ahhh….es mi ex -esposo, nos divorciamos hace unos 2 años, me echo la culpa de la muerte de nuestro primer hijo, desde entonces no me hable.

-Caray amigo, muy duro, muy bien bien Sr. Anderson buscaremos a Shaw esta noche, si tenemos dudas lo llamaremos.

-Espere….cree…..¿Cree que sea el asesino del origami?

-No podemos saberlo realmente, esta noche lo buscaremos.

-Pero…¿Y si es el asesino del origami?

-Entonces tenemos 3 días para encontrarlo vivo.

Blaine se quedó duro y se retiró en ese momento llego Will y se queda con Sue.

-¿Quién era ese sujeto?

-Blaine Anderson, al parecer vamos a tener mucho trabajo Will, estoy segura que su hijo fue secuestrado por el asesino del origami.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer.

-Así es, vamos a mi oficina y lleva todo tu informe, Figgins nos pedirá mucho.

-Entendido.

Blaine se dirigió hacia la salida, Sam lo estaba esperando, estaba muy preocupado y no tenía una cara amistosa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijeron?

-Van….van a buscar esta noche a nuestro hijo. Harán todo lo que puedan.

-Te dijeron….si…..¿Hay posibilidades de que sea el asesino del origami?

-No….no me lo dijeron realmente…pero hay posibilidades de que sí.

Sam puso sus dos manos en la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, luego miro fríamente al ojimiel.

-¿Por qué Blaine? ¿Por qué tuviste que alegarte de Shaw? Dios ¿Tan difícil es cuidar a un niño? Nunca debiste sacarle los ojos de encima ¿Por qué Blaine? ¿Por qué? ¿No fue suficiente perder a Jasón?

Mientras le dijo eso lo empujo pero luego Sam se quedó duro, sabía que se excedió y el y Blaine comenzaron a llorar.

-Lo siento…lo siento Blaine…..no quise decir eso…..es que…por Dios, lo extraño mucho.

Sam largo todo su llanto, el ojimiel quiso abrazarlo pero no pudo, Sam se había alejado de él y se sentó en una banca, el ojimiel solo se quedó ahí mirando, sintiéndose impotente y comenzó a llorar.

La lluvia era fuerte y no paraba de caer, Sebastián entro a una tienda comercial y había una mujer oriental en la caja administradora, el detective quería hablar con ella.

-Buenas noches señor.

-Buenas noches señora ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias primero quiero asegurarme que estoy hablando con la persona correcta ¿Usted es Tina Cohen-Chan? ¿Verdad?

-Así es.

-Mi nombre es Sebastián Smythe, soy un detective privado, me contrataron las familias que fueron víctimas del asesino del origami, estoy aquí porque necesito hablar de su hijo.

Tina, cambio su sonrisa cuando se enteró para que vino ese hombre y se puso seria.

-Mi hijo está muerto Sr. Smythe, no puedo ayudarlo.

-Claro que puede, sé que tiene algo que decir, cualquier cosa podría ayudar, estoy buscando a este asesino y realmente quiero atraparlo.

-Nadie hizo nada para salvar a mi hijo.

-El asesino atrapo a otra víctima, ayúdeme, por favor, necesito alguna información, algo, lo que sea.

-Por favor Sr. Smythe váyase, no puedo ayudarlo, lo siento.

Sebastián supo que Tina no le iba a decir nada, así que decidió no insistir.

-Está bien Señora Cohen-Chan, me voy a retirar, pero antes ¿Tiene nebulizadores? Me hacen falta.

-Sí, están en el fondo.

-Gracias.

Sebastián se dirigió al fondo del local y encontró el nebulizador, se escucharon las campanas de la puerta, alguien entro, era Noah.

-Buenas noches señor ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

Noah exploro el local por si había alguien, no vio a Sebastián, así que soltó un arma y la apunto hacia Tina.

-Dame todo el dinero, todo lo que tengas o disparo, lo juro.

-Por favor señor, no me mate, no tengo mucho dinero por favor, lo poco que tengo no me alcanza para vivir, se lo ruego, no haga esto.

-Cállate, sé que tienes dinero, abre la maldita caja o te mato.

Sebastián escucho todo y se escondió, luego vio quien era el ladrón, no podía dejar sola a Tina.

-Mierda es ese tipo otra vez, carajo deje mi pistola en el auto, ok Sebastián piensa, debo ayudarla.

Mientras Noah y Tina seguían discutiendo el detective caminaba en punta de pie hacia Noah, había agarro una botella de whisky para partirla en su cabeza, así que despacio se iba acercando pero Noah vio en la pantalla de la cámara de seguridad que alguien estaba atrás suyo así que se da vuelta y apunta a Sebastián.

-No puedo creerlo, eres tú, te dije que te volvería a encontrar pendejo.

-Deja a esa mujer en paz y lárgate, esto no tiene por qué terminar mal, solo vete.

-Cállate y levanta las manos, dame la billetera, ahora, y tu vacía la caja y pon el dinero en una bolsa, rápido y te disparare lo juro.

-Por favor no.

-Oye, no tienes que hacer esto.

Sebastián se iba acercando a Noah a medida que hablaba, el otro lo tenía apuntando con la pistola.

-Estoy seguro que no eres una mala persona.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?

-Vamos, nadie nace siendo ladrón, seguramente debes tener un motivo por el cual haces esto.

-Sí, es para alimentar a mi hija Beth.

Lo ves tienen motivos y es seguro que tu hija no le gustaría verte en esa situación Noah, solamente vete, esto no tiene por qué terminar mal.

Noah se quedó pensando, retrocedió unos pasos y bajo el arma, Sebastián bajo los brazos.

-Tienen razón, es mejor que no haga esto y busque otra cosa.

-Me parece bien.

-Pero por otro lado, dije que un día te iba a encontrar y aquí estas, así que adiós pendejo.

Noah volvió a apuntar a Sebastián, el detective se le lanzo encima, Noah empezó a los tiros dándole a los productos del local, Tina se escondió en un escritorio y los dos hombres comenzaron a pelear, cuando Noah se quedó sin balas, el detective agarro una botella y se la partió en la cabeza y Noah se había desmayado.

-Dulces sueños pendejo. ¿Está bien señora?

-Sí, gracias Sr. Smythe, me asusté mucho.

Descuide esta fuera de peligro pero debería llamar a la policía antes de que despierte.

Si, lo hare.

-Adiós señora Cohen-Chan.

-Sr. Smythe espere.

Sebastián se dio vuelta y ve que Tina le estaba por estregar algo, era una caja de zapatos, la misma que le entrego Santana López.

-Cuando quise buscar a mi hijo el asesino del origami me mandó una carta con una dirección y me encontré con esto pero lamentablemente no pude salvar a mi hijo, estoy segura que le servirá más a usted que a mí.

-Muchas gracias señora Cohen-Chan, realmente me servirá, cuídese.

-Sr. Smythe empezaba a creer que ya no habría gente buena y honesta por este lugar, ahora veo que me equivoque, encuentre al asesino, rezare por usted, muchas gracias.

Sebastián se despidió de Tina y se dirigió a su auto, reviso la caja, había unas figuras de origami y un celular, lo volvió a guardar en la caja y arranco su auto.

Blaine se encontraba en su casa, estaba lleno de periodistas, el ojimiel estaba impaciente, no lo dejaron tranquilo y tampoco parecían irse, no pudo dormir, se veía tan cansado, paso toda la noche llorando, después recordó la carta y fue a la mesa a verla, no tenía estampillas ni nada, simplemente el nombre de Blaine, el ojimiel se quedó pensando cómo era que le llego esa carta, pensó tantas cosas pero nada parecía tener sentido, sin más se animó a abrir el sobre, había una nota, y una foto de una estatua en forma de ángel, a Blaine se le hizo familiar y había una etiqueta que decía vagón 19 locker 5 clave 4679, el ojimiel no entendía que era, así que se quedó pensando en la foto.

-Estoy seguro que vi esta estatua, pero ¿Dónde?... ¿Donde?...

Se quedó pensando, alrededor de media hora se acordó.

-La estación de tren, ya me acorde pero ¿Tendré que ir ahí? Mierda todo esto es tan confuso, no sé qué hacer ¿Debería llamar a Sam?...Mmmmm…no, mala idea, lo hare solo, carajo esos malditos paparazzis llevan todo el día en mi casa, no se van mas, no importa, los pasare por alto, me iré al auto y me voy a la estación.

El ojimiel agarro su campera, se lavó un poco, agarro las llaves de su auto y abrió la puerta, en menos de un segundo se le tiraron varios periodistas y Blaine cerró la puerta y volvió a la casa.

-Dios que parásitos pero no puedo perder tiempo, debo cruzarlos.

Tomo aire y volvió a salir de la casa e iba caminando hasta llegar a su auto, los periodistas no paraban de hacerles preguntas.

-"Sr. Anderson ¿Cree que el asesino del origami atrapo a su hijo?"

-"Sr. Anderson ¿Cómo desapareció su hijo?"

-"Sr. Anderson ¿Cree que pudo haber sido alguien que conozca?"

-"Sr. Anderson ¿Cree que su hijo corre peligro?"

Blaine no contesto ninguna pregunta que le hacían los periodistas, simplemente llego a su auto y se marchó, llego a la estación de tren y vio la estatua, sabía que estaba en el lugar correcto, así que lo único que debía hacer era ir a revisar la zona de los locker pero hubo un problema, la multitud, después del coma de Blaine empezó a desarrollar enoclofobia, se sintió ahogado, como si estuviera en un cubo y se estuviera achicando de a poco y acabándose el aire, tembló, se cayó, se levantó, empezó a traspirar.

-Carajo….hay mucha gente…no….no…no puedo…Dios no paro de temblar pero….debo hacerlo, Dios ayúdame, debo…..debo…..llegar.

El ojimiel se puso de rodillas y cerró los ojos, comenzó a temblar y sentía que el ruido de la multitud cada vez era más fuerte pero luego silencio, el ojimiel abrió los ojos y no entendió lo que sucedió, toda la multitud estaba congelada, como si fuera algún sueño raro, toco a algunas personas y simplemente se caían al suelo, en el fondo se oye la palabra de un niño "Papa" se repetía muchas veces, el ojimiel reconoció esa voz y ve un globo rojo.

-Esa voz…..conozco esa voz…..ese globo….Jasón.

-"Papa… ¿Dónde estás?"

-Jasón aquí estoy hijo espera.

El ojimiel se desesperó y empezó a seguir el globo rojo, mientras tocaba a la gente caían al suelo y luego escucha a su hijo que suena en otro lado.

-"Papa ¿A dónde estás?"

-Jasón, ya voy hijo, espérame, ya voy.

Blaine se acercó pero no había nada, la imagen de Jasón desapareció.

-NO, no, no, hijo voy a buscarte ¿Dónde estás?

-"Papa"

El ojimiel gira la cabeza y se dirige hacia Jasón pero no podía llagar, Blaine lo llamaba pero Jasón no se acercó sino que se alejaba.

-"Adiós papa te quiero"

-No no, hijo no me dejes, por favor, regresa, regresa.

-"No es tu culpa papa, no es tu culpa, adiós"

-Hijo vuelve…vuelve….vuel…..

Blaine se quebró cuando vio que su hijo desapareció, se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar, el ruido de la multitud volvió, todo el mundo volvió a su rutina y el ojimiel abre los ojos y nota que llego a la zona de los lockers.

-Lo logre, lo logre, he llegado.

Entro y empezó a buscar la ubicación que tenía en la tarjeta, encontró su locker y puso la clave, al abrirlo no entendía lo que había, era una caja de zapatos.


	5. Capitulo 5: Empiezan las pruebas

LLUVIA PESADA

CAPITULO 5: Empiezan las pruebas.

Blaine se aleja lo más rápido posible de la estación de tren y se sube a su auto, no quería volver a su hogar sabiendo que están los paparazzis así que decidió pasar sus días en un motel, busco por toda la ciudad hasta que encontró uno en el cual sabía que no será caro, así que entro y estaciono su auto, la lluvia no paraba de caer, el ojimiel baja del auto y va corriendo hacia la recepción, entra y trata de secarse el pelo y la cara con un pañuelo que tenía, toca una campanilla que había en el mostrador, al instante sale una mujer muy robusta y mira al ojimiel como con deseo, Blaine se sintió un poco incómodo por la mirada de la mujer, trago saliva, ella se fue acercando lentamente.

-Bueno, bienvenido señor soy Lauren Zizes ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti dulzura?

-Ehhh….necesito una habitación.

-Para ti, lo que desees, solo llena el formulario.

El ojimiel lo agarro y lleno todo el formulario, una vez que finalizo se lo entrego a Lauren, ella leyó todo lo que el ojimiel escribió y lo leía en voz alta.

-Blaine Anderson, divorciado, 30 años, arquitecto, padre…mmm….mmmm…. ¿Y por cuánto tiempo se va a quedar aquí señor Anderson?

-Ehhh…..aun no estoy seguro pero un par de días.

-Muy bien, aquí tiene la llave, habitación 207, suba las escaleras último piso al fondo.

-Muchas gracias.

-Fue todo un placer.

Eso le respondió Lauren mirándole el culo al ojimiel, este fue hasta su auto y agarro la caja de zapatos y se dirigió hasta su cuarto, se secó y dejo la caja en la mesa, se quedó mirándola varios minutos hasta que decidió abrirla, lo hizo lentamente pero luego se quedó mirándola, había 5 figuras de origami, un celular, una batería y una pistola, las figuras de origami tenían formas de animales, era un perro, una mariposa, una iguana, un tiburón y un gato, cada uno tenía un número, agarro el perro que era el número uno y lo desarmo, había un ticket y una nota escrita en el origami:

"¿ESTAS PREPARADO PARA DEMOSTRAR EL VALOR NECESARIO PARA SALVAR A TU HIJO? VE AL TALLER Y APARCAMENTO "HUMMEL", AVENIDA ROOSEVELT LEXINGTON 4988"

Dejo el origami y agarro el celular y le puso la batería, lo prendió y se le vino una imagen, el ojimiel se puso la mano en la boca y le salieron unas lágrimas, era Shaw, encerrado en un pozo, con agua de lluvia que le cubría las rodillas, intentaba saltar para agarrar las rejas pero estaba muy alto, se veía muy cansado.

-Auxilio, auxilio, papa ¿Dónde estás? Tengo frio, auxilio.

-Shaw, hijo, hijito.

La imagen se borró y apareció un mensaje:

"¿HASTA DONDE ESTAS DISPUESTO A LLEGAR PARA SALVAR A ALGUIEN A QUIEN QUIERES? CINCO FIGURAS DE ORIGAMI, CADA FIGURA ES UNA PRUEBA, CADA PRUEBA REALIZADA EXITOSAMENTE TE DARA LETRAS, LAS LETRAS REVELARAN UNA DIRECCION QUE TE LLEVARAN HASTA TU HIJO"

El celular se apagó y guardo todos los origamis en la caja, agarro su campera, guardo el ticket en su billetera y salió de su cuarto, se subió a su auto y se dirigió a la dirección que tenía en el origami.

-Shaw estas vivo gracias a Dios, voy por ti hijo, espérame por favor.

En el departamento de policía, Will y Sue se encontraron en la oficina, al instante entra el supervisor Figgins.

-Schuester, espero que hayas avanzado algo con el tema del asesino del origami.

-Tengo unas notas para darle supervisor.

-Bien, Sue sentémonos y escuchemos a Schuester.

-Muy bien escúchenme, esto es mucho más de lo que me había imaginado.

-Continua – Le respondió Figgins.

-El asesino es blanco, entre los 25 o 35 años, es muy organizado e inteligente, puede tener un trabajo aunque yo opino que es de medio tiempo, el asesino ataca a sus víctimas siempre por zonas que estas cerca de una vía de tren o un edificio abandonado, otra cosa que creo es que no tiene nada personal con sus víctimas.

-Pero si no tiene nada en contra de ellos ¿Por qué los asesina?

-Estoy seguro que quiere dar un mensaje, debe tener un motivo, no lo hace al azar.

Sue empezaba a verse como aburrida y molesta, empezó a cruzar los brazos, Will noto eso y le molesto pero aun así se mantuvo tranquilo.

-¿Qué más averiguaste Schuester?

-El asesino tiene siempre el mismo ritual, una figura de origami y una orquídea, estoy seguro que el origami es para mostrar su mensaje y la orquídea es como para disculparse con la familia por su acto con la víctima. Otro dato que he notado es que el asesino siempre actúa con el clima, siempre ataca en otoño, por la lluvia, mientras más llueva, menos tiempo de vida tiene la víctima.

Sue ya perdió la paciencia.

-Ayy por Dios, jefe no nos está contando nada nuevo, debemos mover el culo y salir a buscar al asesino, aquí sentados no vamos a poder.

Will frunció el ceño.

-Sue este asesino no es cualquiera, es inteligente y muy organizado, incluso actúa delante de las personas pero nadie lo nota, no vas a encontrarlo a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¿Y qué es lo que propones Will?

-Quiero entrevistar a dos personas que fueron detenidas, encajan con el perfil psicológico del asesino.

Sue ya perdió la paciencia.

-Ay esto es una pérdida de tiempo ¿A esto se dedica el FBI? Jefe déjeme salir a patrullar, buscare al asesino.

Will ya perdió la paciencia.

-Sue si crees que salir a patrullar vas a encontrar al asesino eres una idiota, te estoy diciendo que este asesino es un tipo común, inteligente y muy organizado, es inútil salir a patrullar, perderás tiempo y la vida de la víctima, si así era teniente, realmente no me sorprendería si compraste tu puesto.

Sue se enojó, se levanta de su silla y le grita a Will.

-¿Cómo te atreves hijo de puta?

-¡!YA BASTA! – Figgins levanto la mano y detuvo a Sue y la volvió a sentar – Schuester ¿Qué es lo que propones?

-Quiero entrevistar a Kitty Wilde y Noah Puckerman, encajan con el perfil del asesino y tenemos que hacerlo rápido señor.

-¿Por qué?

-Por esta lluvia, mientras más llueva menos tiempo tenemos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos?

-Si el clima sigue así, menos de 96 horas.

-Mierda, muy bien, lo haremos a tu moda, Sue iras con Schuester a interrogar a los sospechosos.

Sue frunció el ceño.

-¿En serio? Jefe ¿Está pensando tomar las decisiones de Will?

-Ya basta de quejas Sue, harás lo que te diga, ve con Schuester, me retiro y quiero que me den información cuando lo tengan.

Figgins se retiró de la oficina dejando a Will y Sue solos, ella no se veía muy contenta, estaba muy seria y miraba molesta a Will.

-Bueno somos compañeros ahora Will, más vale que no la cagues.

-No lo hare Sue.

-Vamos a ver a Kitty Wilde, se dónde vive.

-Gracias.

Los dos se subieron al auto de Sue y se dirigían a la casa de uno de los sospechosos. Sue quedo callada todo el viaje, estaba molesta por la situación con Will, el agente solamente miraba por la ventana, ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero se notaba cierta tensión, llegaron al edificio donde vive Kitty Wilde, subieron las escaleras y llegaron al departamento, golpearon la puerta pero nadie contesto, Will volvió a golpear, espero pero nada.

-Mmmm…..no hay nadie en casa, que pérdida de tiempo, volvamos.

-Tal vez deberíamos ver que hay adentro.

-No hay nadie en casa Sue.

Sue retrocede unos pasos y golpea con fuerza la puerta.

-Ahora sí.

-No creo que esto sea legal.

-Llama a la policía – Dijo Sue sarcásticamente.

Los dos entran y Will quedo perplejo, la casa de Kitty solo estaba iluminada con luz de vela y había muchas, por toda la casa y no solo velas, cruces, muchas cruces por toda la casa, colgadas en toda la pared, en cada habitación, hasta en el techo, las ventanas estaban talladas con madera, faltaba el aire en esa zona.

-Cielos, creo que esta Kitty es demasiado religiosa.

-Demasiado es poco, está loca hizo un gran alboroto en la plaza hace unos meses, asusto a toda la gente, la detuvimos y se le metió la loca idea de que yo era el anticristo, volvió locos a todos los policías, era muy dura, tuvimos que llevarla de a tres a una celda.

-Espero que este tranquila, necesito hablar con ella.

-¿Por qué crees que puede ser la asesina del origami?

-Debido a esta religión, es obsesionada con las cosas, no solo eso, según su archivo, llevo a varios niños a lugares donde no sabían sus padres.

-Ahh si lo recuerdo, los rumores decían que iba a sacrificarlos.

-Así es, pero por falta de pruebas la soltaron.

Will y Sue siguieron explorando la casa, realmente estaba muy abandonada, había crucifijos por todos lados y muchas veles, era realmente escalofriante estar ahí, un dato que noto Will es que en el baño había muchos medicamentos vacíos y no eran de los que conseguís en una farmacia, eran ilegales, eso le llamo la atención. De pronto escuchan que alguien entro, era Kitty, una chica vestida con un saco blanco y una pollera negra, llevaba una cruz de madera en su cuello, el pelo lo tenía largo, rubio y descuidado, cuando los vio, soltó la bolsa y se acercó a ellos, Will empezó a hablarle.

-Kitty Wilde ¿Verdad? Necesito hablar contigo.

-Padre celestial, dame la fuerza para combatir esta batalla.

-Soy el agente William Schuester del FBI y ella es mi compañera la teniente Sue Sylvester, tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas.

-Dios Todopoderoso es mi testigo, no he hecho nada malo.

-Kitty ¿Dónde estuviste el martes a las 16:15?

-Estaba aquí, rezando por la salvación de la humanidad.

-Fuiste detenida una vez Kitty ¿Quieres contarme por qué?

-No había hecho nada malo, simplemente fui a realizar la tarea que Dios me ha dado, quiero salvar a la humanidad de los engañosos, ella – señalando a Sue – es el Anticristo fue enviada para detener la misión de Dios Todopoderoso y lo engañara también a usted.

Sue entro en la conversación.

-¿Y qué hay de las voces en tu cabeza Kitty? ¿Todavía las oyes?

Kitty cerró los ojos y tembló cuando veía que Sue se le acercaba.

-No…..te….me…acerques….No…..diré….nada.

Sue le recriminaba y mientras lo hacía le caminaba en círculos alrededor de Kitty, ella seguía temblando.

-¿Qué te decían las voces Kitty? ¿Qué buscaras niños y los ahogaras? ¿Qué te decían? Habla.

-Sue ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Yo…..no…hice…..nada.

-Mentira, no me mientas hija de puta ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Sue maldita sea cálmate.

-Yo….soy…una…..vocera…..de…Dios.

-¿Te crees que soy estúpida? No me mientas hija de puta, dime, dime, te lo ordeno ¿Qué hiciste?

Mientras dijo esto Sue agarro el brazo de Kitty y lo apretó con fuerza, ella empezó a gritar del dolor y cayó al piso, brutalidad policiaca.

-Habla maldita sea, habla.

-Sue maldita sea ¿Qué demonios haces?

Will las separo y Kitty aprovecho y le sacó el arma a Sue apuntándola, Will apuntaba a Kitty.

-La puta madre. Schuester dispárale.

-Baja el arma Kitty.

-Ella es el Anticristo, enviado por Satanás, yo soy la vocera de Dios y voy a salvar la Tierra de este demonio.

-Schuester ¿Qué carajo esperas? ¿Dispara?

Will decidió usar la psicología.

-Kitty si bajas el arma te llevaremos a un lugar lejos de la demonio Sylvester, solo baja el arma.

-Padre nuestro que estas en el cielo, dame la fuerza te lo suplico.

Baja el arma Kitty, yo también puedo deshacerme de este demonio, en nombre de Dios padre Todopoderoso aléjate demonio.

-Arderas en el infierno demonio.

-El demonio Sylvester se fue de este mundo Kitty, baja el arma lentamente.

Kitty obedeció.

-Ahora retrocede y da media vuelta.

Kitty obedeció.

-Levanta las manos hacia la cabeza.

Kitty obedeció, en cuanto lo hizo Sue se le acerco pero ponerle las esposa y ella rápidamente se da vuelta, Will saca de vuelta su arma creyendo que Kitty iba a dispararle a Sue pero solo le mostro una cruz.

-Yo mando tu alma al infierno para que te quedes ahí.

-Si si si claro, date media vuelta tarada, iras a la comisaria….mmmm…buena estrategia Schuester aunque tardaste demasiado, yo hubiera disparado.

-Las armas no son siempre la respuesta Sue.

-A veces ayudan.

Todos se retiran, en otro lugar un auto estaciono en una casa, la lluvia era más tranquila pero no había parado, Sebastián se baja de su auto y toca el timbre pero nadie contesta, vuelta a insistir pero nadie atiende solamente escuchaba un bebe llorar, le pareció raro, golpeo la puerta pero no había respuesta, miro por la ventana y vio al bebe llorando en el carrito, tuvo un mal presentimiento y golpeo la puerta, vio a la bebe y trato de calmarla pero seguía llorando, vio una nota en el piso, la levanto y la leyó:

"NO AGUANTO MAS, LO SIENTO, POR FAVOR CUIDEN A MI BEBE"

-Oh Dios, esto no debe ser bueno, Sra. Pierce ¿Dónde está?

Sebastián busco por toda la casa llamando a la mujer, la puerta del baño estaba cerrada, golpeo la puerta y ahí estaba la mujer, se había cortado las muñecas pero aún estaba viva.

-Oh por Dios, Brittany, Brittany despierta, quédate conmigo.

Sebastián la saco de la bañera y la llevo a la cama.

-Brittany despierta, despierta por favor.

Brittany abrió muy despacio los ojos.

-Necesitas ayuda Brittany, voy a curar tus heridas, por favor quédate conmigo.

Sebastián se dirigió al baño y agarro todo lo que había en la caja de primeros auxilios, empezó a desinfectar las heridas de Brittany, mientras la ayudaba Sebastián le decía a cada rato que se quede con él y se quede despierta, una vez que termino todo, vendo sus heridas, Brittany se encontraba despierta y empezó a llorar.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no quería hacerlo, es que ya no aguanto este dolor, extraño mucho a mi hijo.

-Lo entiendo Brittany, es muy duro.

-¿Cómo me conoce? ¿Quién es usted?

-Me llamo Sebastián Smythe, soy un investigador privado, me contrataron las familias que fueron víctimas del asesino del origami, vine aquí porque creí que podría ayudarme, talvez tenía alguna información o algo.

Brittany se sobresaltó cuando escucho el llanto del bebe.

-Mi bebe, mi bebe me necesita.

-Quédese tranquila, yo me encargo, usted descanse.

-¿Sabe lo que hay que hacer? Me refiero a la bebe.

-Ja ja soy investigar privado, no hay nada que no sepa.

-Se llama Rachel.

Sebastián se acercó a la bebe.

-Hola Rachel, voy a ver que necesitas….mmmm…..por el olor necesitas que te cambien.

Sebastián agarro los pañales y puso a Rachel en la mesa, la cambio hasta que quedo limpia y la volvió a poner en el carrito, estaba por ver a Brittany pero Rachel volvió a llorar.

-Ay ay que niña ¿Y ahora qué?...mmmm…seguro tiene hambre.

El investigador busco por la cocina y encontró la mamadera, le puso leche y lo calentó y una buena temperatura, agarro a Rachel y la alimento, se tomó todo no dejo nada, el investigador empezó a darle palmaditas en la espalda hasta que la bebe lanzo un provechito, Sebastián rio y empezó a hamacar a la bebe y esta se quedó dormida, Sebastián la volvió a dejar en el carrito.

-Descansa niña, la vida no será fácil para ti pero tendrás a tu madre siempre apoyándote, se fuerte Rachel.

Sebastián volvió hacia Brittany.

-Listo Rachel está tranquila y se durmió.

-Muchas gracias Sr. Smythe….Dios, lo siento tanto, no puedo superar la muerte de mi hijo Ryder, lo extraño tanto, era un niño tan bueno y obediente, no entiendo como alguien pudo hacerle eso y a los otros niños.

-¿Estuviste sola con esto? ¿Nadie estuvo contigo?

-Mi espero pero me abandono, no se a donde fue, un día me dijo "tengo que irme a buscar a Ryder" pero nunca volvió, tres días después me entere la noticia de mi hijo y mi marido jamás ha vuelto.

-Dios, que terrible, lo siento mucho Sra. Pierce.

-Solo encontré algo, un celular, sé que no es de el pero no funciona, está en el aparador, puede llevárselo, es lo único que tengo que pueda servirle.

-Muchas gracias ¿Tienes a alguien con quien estar?

-Con mi madre, no nos llevamos bien pero supongo que no tengo otra alternativa, no puedo quedarme sola con mi hija.

-Cuídate mucho Brittany y también cuida a Rachel.

-Lo hare, gracias.

Sebastián se dirigió al living y abrió el aparador, encontró el celular, era el mismo que tenía Blaine, el investigador lo guardo en su campera, estaba a punto de irse pero empezó a ahogarse, buscaba su nebulizador pero no lo tenía, empezaba a perder la razón, Brittany lo escucho caer y fue en su ayuda.

-Oh por Dios, Sr. Smythe ¿Qué le sucede?

-Mi…..nebu…..li…za…..dor….esta…..en…mi….auto….ayude…me….por favor.

Brittany corrió hacia el auto de Sebastián y busco por todos lados, en la guantera encontró el nebulizador, corrió hacia Sebastián que yacía en el suelo casi ahogado, ella levanto la cabeza y trato de ponerle el nebulizador, el investigador lo agarro con mucha urgencia y lo apretó, de a poco empezó a recuperar el aire y se normalizo.

-Cielos que cabeza la mía, debo estar con esto todo el tiempo, fui un irresponsable al dejar esto en el auto.

-A todos nos puede pasar un descuido Sr. Smythe, no se eche la culpa.

-Gracias Brittany, me salvaste la vida.

-Usted me salvo la vida también, no podía dejarlo tirado ahí, al ayudarme me hizo ver que todavía hay gente que está dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, voy a empezar por eso, ayudare todo lo que pueda.

-Buenos pensamientos Brittany, debo irme, gracias por todo.

-Gracias a usted Sr. Smythe, atrape al asesino, cuídese.

Sebastián se subió al auto y arranco, Brittany lo miraba desde su ventana sujetando a la bebe dormida.

-Vamos a salir adelante Rachel, no sé como pero te prometo que vamos a salir adelante, no te faltara nada.

La lluvia volvió a ser fuerte Kurt estaba en una moto manejando con su casco puesto y se estaciono en el trabajo de su padre, entro y se sacó el casco y vio a su padre y fue a abrazarlo.

-¿Kurt? Hijo que sorpresa ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola papa, estoy bien, llegue hace unas horas, fui a casa me quede con Carol charlando un rato, agarre la moto y vine a verte.

-Hijo está lloviendo a cántaro, pudiste agarrar el auto, te vas a resfriar.

-No exageres papa, puedo resistir esto.

-¿Y cómo estas….con lo otro?

Kurt dejo de sonreír.

-Estoy bien papa, no te preocupes.

-Sé que estas teniendo problemas para dormir y me preocupa que vueltas a recurrir al Betropen.

-Descuida papa, desde la terapia que he dejado de tomar eso.

Burt se dio cuenta que su hijo mentía, no era tonto pero aun así decidió creer en su hijo.

-¿Y cómo va el trabajo? ¿Te agrada New York?

-Ah me fascina, el trabajo es bastante agotador pero me mantiene distraído.

-¿Y el amor? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Ya no papa.

-¿Qué?

-Me dejo, dijo que trabajaba demasiado y que lo descuide, esa fue su escusa pero yo sabía que era por el tema del insomnio y se llama Adam.

-Cielos, lo siento hijo, no me lo esperaba.

-Está bien papa no te preocupes, si me deprimí no digo que no pero ya lo supere, ahora solo quiero concentrarme en el trabajo pero ahora me he tomado unos días de vacaciones, voy a ir a buscar un motel, eso me ayudara a descansar.

-¿Seguro hijo?

-Si papa, quédate tranquilo.

-Sabes que puedes quedarte conmigo y con Carol.

-Lo se gracias papa pero necesito un tiempo solo, de todos modos iré a visitarlos.

-Muy bien hijo sabes que te estaremos esperando, solo me preocupo por ti, me da miedo que vuelvas a tomar esa droga.

-Tranquilo papa no lo hare.

-Espero que el motel a donde vayas te ayude a dormir, tienes muchas ojeras hijo.

-Por favor papa, no lo digas, no traje anteojos ja ja, oye papa escuche desde New York una noticia, otra vez el asesino del origami.

-Mmm…..si…..al parecer volvió a aparecer, se llevó a un niño pero no recuerdo el nombre.

-Cielos, no puedo creerlo, ya ni recuerdo cuando escuche el primer caso.

-La gente ya está muy alterada cada vez que llueve de esta forma, la mayoría no lleva a sus hijos al colegio u otro lugar.

-No me extrañaría, cualquiera se pondría paranoico sabiendo que hay un asesino psicópata por este lugar.

-¿La policía no dijo nada?

-Ellos nunca dicen nada y dudo que lo atrapen, ya viste cómo es esto.

-Si lo sé solo esperemos que encuentren a este niño, no me gustaría ver en el noticiero que otro niño murió.

-Nadie quiere ver eso Kurt, cambiando el tema ¿Vendrás a casa esta noche a cenar?

-No estoy seguro papa, en realidad estoy muy cansado y con sueño.

-Tienes razón, lo siento hijo, es mejor que vayas al motel y descanses, mañana si quieres puedes venir a casa.

-Sí, estoy seguro que voy a estar más descansado, además me gustaría.

-Me alegro hijo, bueno debo dejarte por ahora, tengo que seguir trabajando.

-Sí, debo irme además, cuídate papa.

Kurt abrazo a su padre.

-Tú también hijo, bueno me vuelvo a trabajar.

Burt volvió a abrazar a su hijo y luego volvió a su trabajo, se puso debajo de un auto, Kurt se puso su casco y se subió a la moto, la encendió y salió del taller, en ese momento que salió con la moto entro un auto, era Blaine, estaciono el auto en el taller y saco el ticket, mientras caminaba se estaba preguntando cuando había estado ahí, el no recordaba haber ido a ese taller, todo le parecía raro y no sabía con que se iba a encontrar, se acercó al hombre que estaba debajo del auto.

-Emmm hola señor.

Burt salió del auto y lo miro.

-Buenas ¿En qué puedo servirlo señor?

-Emm….yo….venía a…buscar mi auto.

Le dio el ticket a Burt y este lo miro, supo que auto era.

-Eres un hombre muy paciente, tengo este auto aquí dos años, siempre lo llevo a dar una vuelta para asegurarme que todo funcione.

Burt le dio las llaves a Blaine.

-Toma el ascensor y baja hasta la planta baja, ahí está tu auto que por cierto tienes una hermosa máquina.

-Emmm…..muchas gracias.

Burt le dio la mano y volvió a trabajar en el otro auto, el ojimiel no entendía nada ¿Cómo es que ese auto lleva 2 años? ¿Habrá estado ahí alguna vez? Se hizo tantas preguntas, sin más tomo el ascensor y fue hasta la planta baja, había varios autos así que toco la alarma que hay en las llaves para saber cuál era su auto, estaba al fondo de todo, un lindo Mercedes todo negro.

-Dios que hermoso auto pero debe haber un error, yo jamás compre este auto, ni siquiera tengo dinero para mantenerlo.

El ojimiel entro en el auto despacio, lo observo por todos lados, quiso abrir la guantera pero estaba cerrada, siguió buscando y encontró un GPS, es todo lo que había en el auto, sin más lo coloca y lo enciende y apareció un cartel que decía "TOCAR" el ojimiel lo toco y comenzó a hablar una voz de una mujer:

"PARA LLEGAR A SU DESTINO SALGA DEL TALLER Y DOBLE A LA DERECHA"

El ojimiel se sintió nervioso todo esto le dio mala espina pero sentía que podía llevarlo a Shaw, así que le hizo caso al GPS, salió del taller, el ojimiel hacia todo el camino que le indicaba

"EN LA PROXIMA GIRE A LA IZQUIERDA"

"A 800 METROS GIRA A LA DERECHA"

"GIRE A LA IZQUIERDA"

"A 500 METROS GIRE A LA IZQUIERDA Y LUEGO A LA DERECHA"

Así lo tuvo todo el viaje hasta que por fin llego, se quedó arriba de la autopista, la lluvia era más fuerte, el GPS volvió a hablar:

"HA LLEGADO A SU DESTINO…..¿ESTA PREPARADO PARA DEMOSTRAR EL VALOR NECESARIO PARA SALVAR A SU HIJO?"

El ojimiel se quedó mirando el GPS, no podía creerlo, el GPS le estaba hablando y seguía.

"ESCUCHE CON ATENCION, AGARRE LA OTRA CALLE Y VAYA POR LA AUTOPISTA EN SENTIDO CONTRARIO, ASI POR 5 KILOMETROS, SI NO LO HACE PIERDE LA PRUEBA, USTED DECIDE"

Blaine comenzó a temblar, no podía creer lo que debía hacer.

-Oh Dios oh Dios Mío ¿Qué voy a hacer? No quiero morir, no así pero debo salvar a mi hijo, quiero a mi hijo de vuelta, Dios no paro de temblar, pero no tengo más remedio, debo hacerlo, puedo, sé que puedo, sé que puedo.

Blaine encendió el auto y fue por la autopista en sentido contrario a toda velocidad, tocando bocina para que los autos salgan de su camino, hizo tantas maniobras pero debido a la lluvia le costaba y chocaba algunos autos.

"FALTAN 4 KILOMETROS PARA LLEGAR A SU DESTINO"

-Vamos maldita sea, muévanse, apártense del camino, vamos…quítense.

Todos los autos le tocaban bocina y lo insultaban, el ojimiel no hacía caso, simplemente seguía manejando y esquivando todo lo que podía.

"FALTAN 3 KILOMETROS PARA LLEGAR A SU DESTINO"

-Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerle, quítense del camino, quítense la puta madre.

"FALTAN 2 KILOMETROS PARA LLEGAR A SU DESTINO"

-Dios muevanceeeeee….salgan del camino.

La policía vio el auto del ojimiel y empezaron a perseguirlo.

"FALTA UN KILOMETRO PARA LLEGAR A SU DESTINO"

-Mierda ahora no, maldita policía ahora no.

La patrulla golpeo el auto de Blaine haciéndolo girar pero pudo controlar el auto y siguió el camino, vio que delante de él se acercaba un camión que le tocaba bocina, el ojimiel acelero con fuerza y paso al camión aunque este toco el auto del ojimiel y lo saco del camino haciendo girar el auto y cayó al suelo, el camión choco con los dos autos de la policía, afortunadamente no hubo ningún muerto ni herido, el auto de Blaine quedo dado vuelta y empezó a prenderse fuego.

"HA LLEGADO A SU DESTINO, TOQUE EL GPS"

"HA LLEGADO A SU DESTINO, TOQUE EL GPS"

"HA LLEGADO A SU DESTINO, TOQUE EL GPS"

Blaine no llegaba, el cinturón se le quedó atascado y tubo que pelear para poder soltarse, el auto se estaba incendiando, cuando pudo sacarse el cinturón toco la pantalla del GPS.

"SU RECOMPENSA ESTA EN LA GUANTERA, LA LLAVE ESTA ADENTRO DEL GPS"

El ojimiel agarro el GPS y lo rompió, agarro la llave y abrió la guantera, vio que había una batería como la que tenía la caja de zapato, la agarro y empezó a golpear la puerta del auto, gateando el ojimiel escapa del auto y se aleja lo más que puede, el auto explota y Blaine cae al piso, se levanta, estaba todo golpeado y le sangraba la cabeza, agarra el celular y coloca la nueva batería, se ve una imagen, es Shaw, se lo ve más cansado y el agua le llegaba casi cerca de la cintura, el agua está creciendo, la imagen de Shaw se borró y aparecieron 5 letras pero no servían para dar una dirección, tenía que seguir cumpliendo las pruebas.

-Voy a encontrarte hijo, lo prometo.

El ojimiel se retiró del lugar todo dolorido.

Kurt llega al motel y estaciona la moto, la lluvia seguía igual de fuerte, el ojiazul corre hacia la recepción y toca el timbre, sale Lauren mirando con ojos lujuriosos a Kurt, este se puso incómodo.

-Bienvenido señor, soy Lauren Zizes ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted dulzura?

-Necesito una habitación.

-Para ti, lo que sea, solo llene el formulario.

Kurt lo agarro y lo lleno rápidamente y se lo dio a Lauren y ella lo miro.

-Mmm…Kurt Hummel, 32 años, soltero, que interesante ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar con nosotros Sr. Hummel?

-Eso no estoy muy seguro, tal vez una semana, necesito descansar.

-Muy bien, aquí tiene habitación 201, suba las escaleras, es el último piso.

-Gracias.

Kurt se retira y Lauren le mira el culo.

-Fue todo un placer.

-Eso no lo dudo – dijo Kurt retirándose de la recepción.

Subió las escaleras y camina hasta su habitación pero luego se detiene cuando ve a un sujeto tratando de ponerse de pie, un hombre de pelo negro rizado, se quedó pensando por un momento y luego decidió ayudarlo.

-Señor ¿Se encuentra bien?...Oh por Dios ¿Qué le paso?

-Por favor…por favor…..ayúdame.

-Si ¿Qué necesita?

-Llévame a mí…habitación….207.

Kurt agarro a Blaine y lo llevo a su habitación, lo dejo en la cama, el ojimiel estaba quejándose del dolor, el ojiazul no podía dejarlo así, tenía que ayudarlo.

-Cielos ¿Estuvo en alguna pelea o algo? Esta todo lastimado.

-Sí, debo tener una o más costillas rotas.

-No solo eso, tienes un gran corte en la cabeza, si no lo limpiamos se va infectar.

-Hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios en el baño, ayúdame por favor.

-Sí, te voy a ayudar, espéreme aquí.

Kurt se dirigió al baño y agarro todo lo que necesitaba, primero limpio la herida que tenía en la cabeza y luego lo vendo, después le dio un analgésico.

-Toma esto es para los dolores.

El ojimiel tomo la pastilla pero luego agarro el frasco y tomo cuatro pastillas más.

-Aquí dice que es una cada 24 hs, no es conveniente superar la dosis.

-No puedo esperar, debo irme.

-No creo que sea buena idea irte así, podrías desmayarte.

-Tienes razón, me voy a dar un baño ¿Me ayudas?

-Sí, también me quedare, háblame mientras te bañas así sabré que estas consiente.

-Ok.

Kurt llevo a Blaine hasta la ducha, el ojimiel se quedó desnudo, Kurt miro para otro lado aunque como es curioso quiso ver el cuerpo desnudo del ojimiel y le gusto.

-Emmm…..te esperare afuera.

Kurt salió y se quedó esperando afuera.

-Háblame así sé que estas despierto.

-Estoy despierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Kurt, Kurt Hummel.

-Mucho gusto Kurt, me llamo Blaine Anderson.

Mientras el ojimiel hablaba Kurt estaba explorando la habitación, como buscando algo.

-¿A qué te dedicas Kurt?

-Emmm…yo…soy….fotógrafo de diseño.

-Qué lindo, yo soy arquitecto.

Kurt reviso su armario pero estaba casi vacío.

-¿Estas de vacaciones?

-Emmm no realmente, yo sufro de insomnio, me tome una licencia en el trabajo, vine aquí para poder descansar.

Mientras hablaba vio la caja de zapatos en la mesa, se acercó lentamente y la abrió, se puso la mano en la boca cuando vio la pistola y las figuras de origami, la ducha se detuvo, cerro la caja y se sentó en la cama, el ojimiel salió del baño.

-Ya me siento mejor, gracias Kurt.

-De nada…emmm…..bueno…yo…ya…me voy.

-¿Estas bien?

Kurt se puso nervioso.

-Sí, sí, sí estoy bien…..solo….cansado….este…te dejare….con tus cosas, cuídate Blaine.

Kurt salió de la habitación del ojimiel y este se cambió la ropa, miro por la ventana para ver si no había nadie y volvió a abrir la caja y saco el origami con el número 2 y lo abrió:

"¿ESTAS PREPARADO PARA SUFRIR PARA SALVAR A TU HIJO? LA VIEJA CENTRAL ELECTRICA DE EMBARCADERO STREET"

-Dios ¿Qué es lo que me espera?...No importa….voy a encontrarte hijo, lo prometo.

Blaine agarro su campera y se marchó, Kurt desde su ventana vio salir al ojimiel dirigiéndose a alguna parte.

-¿Quién era Blaine Anderson? ¿Qué hacías con esos origamis?...Dios…..será…creo que encontré al asesino del origami.


	6. CAPITULO 6: El Ángel Guardian

LLUVIA PESADA

CAPITULO 6: El ángel guardián

Will y Sue esperaban en el auto, llovía demasiado, ellos estaban esperando a Noah, mientras aguardaban Sue se quedó pensando en lo que paso con Kitty Wilde.

-¿Por qué no disparaste?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Por qué no disparaste Will? Esa loca pudo haberme matado.

-Lo dudo mucho, estaba casi seguro que no iba a hacerlo.

-¿Y yo soy una maldita adivina? ¿Cómo esperas que crea eso? Esa loca de mierda pudo haberme matado y tú estabas simplemente mirando.

-Cálmate, ¿La arrestamos o no? Deja de estar molestando Sue, ocupémonos de atrapar al maldito asesino.

-Eso espero aunque en estas situaciones no creo que avancemos mucho, la próxima vez que un loco o loca me esté apuntando más vale que dispares, esto no es un juego Schuester.

-Ohhh lo siento pero ¿No me habían dicho que eres dura? Ósea "La Teniente Sue Sylvester" ja ja creí que eras una tipa dura, no sabía que te asustabas tan fácil.

-Vete a la mierda imbécil, no la cagues la próxima.

-Tranquila, no pasara. Sue este sujeto ya estuvo en prisión ¿Por qué?

-Vandalismo y violencia de género.

-Cielos.

-La última vez asalto un almacén de una oriental, se ve que un cliente lo hizo desmayar pero para cuando llegamos el sujeto se había despertó y huyo.

-¿Crees que pueda ser el asesino del origami?

-Espero que sí, ya estoy cansada de buscar a este asesino, nos está haciendo quedar como tontos, tenemos que dejar caso cerrado con este asesino, esta vez tenemos que atraparlo sea como sea.

Noah sala de una tienda con un café, Will y Sue salen del auto y lo detienen.

-¿Noah Puckerman?

-Si ¿Quiénes son?

-Soy el agente William Schuester del FBI y ella es mi compañera la teniente Sue Sylvester.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Necesitamos que nos respondas algunas preguntas.

-Muy bien.

Noah se adelantó un poco a ellos en camino al auto y cuando bajaron la guardia, le tiro el café en la cara a Sue y empujo a Will tirándolo al suelo, corrió más rápido de lo que pensaban.

-La puta madre, atrápalo Will se va a escapar.

Will fue tras Noah, le estaba costando trabajo alcanzarlo, más porque Noah se mesclaba con la gente y luego se metió a un mercado y tiraba todo lo que estaba a su alcance para que Will tropezara y se cayera.

-Detente, es una orden, detente o disparo.

Noah no escucho, simplemente siguió corriendo tirándole de todo a Will, el agente logro tener equilibro y siguió persiguiendo a Noah, como no lo alcanzaba empezó a disparar al cielo pero eso no logro que Noah se detenga, así que decidió seguir corriendo, además con el tiroteo la gente empezó a correr asustada y le impedían llegar a Noah, cuando se sintió en una zona alejada este saco una pistola y empezó a dispararle a Will, el agente se lanzó sobre unas cajas para cubrirse y empezó a disparar.

-La puta madre Noah ríndete, es una orden.

-Púdrete imbécil, no volveré a la cárcel.

-Mierda ¿En dónde carajo esta Sue?

Noah dejo de disparar y volvió a correr, se escondió en un frigorífico, Will lo alcanzo pero se detuvo, sabía que Noah estaba ahí pero escondido entre la carne colgada, cargo su pistola y camino despacio entre la carne.

-Noah esta es tu última advertencia, sal con las manos en alto, ahora, es una orden.

No hubo respuestas, siguió caminando.

-Estas rodeado, no tienes a donde ir, la puta madre sal de una vez.

Noah se le tiro encima haciendo que Will suelte el arma, empezaron a pelear, Will era bueno en combate pero aun así recibió varios golpes, más porque Noah esta con un garfio en forma de S, cuando Will cayo Noah intento darle un golpe final, Will lo detuvo y estuvo peleando para que Noah no lo mate.

-Este es tu fin maldito agente, no se juega conmigo.

-Maldita sea, estás loco, detén esta locura Noah.

-Despídete de este mundo.

En ese momento llega Sue y le golpea en la cabeza dejando inconsciente a Noah.

-¿Supongo que en este momento no sirve tu psicología Will?

-Gra…..cias Sue, me…..salvaste.

-Soy dura pero también puedo ser un ángel guardián William, ahora ponle las esposas a este pendejo y vámonos de aquí, ya perdimos muchos tiempo.

Will esposo a Noah y caminaron debajo de la lluvia hasta llegar al auto, Sue se subió y agarro la radio.

-Quinn, mándame una patrulla, tenemos un prisionero.

-"Enseguida teniente" – Se escuchó la voz de Quinn en la radio.

-Debemos interrogarlo.

-Púdrete Will, casi nos mata, esta arrestado así que ira a la comisaria, luego lo interrogaremos y ruega por que sea nuestro asesino.

Sue se mostraba bastante molesta, Will decidió ignorarla, así que se metieron en el auto y esperaron la patrulla.

Por otro parte Sebastián llego a su departamento, coloco todas las pistas que le dieron en su búsqueda, guardo todo en un cajón, en su escritorio tenia todos los expedientes de los niños que fueron secuestrados por el asesino del origami, los volvió a leer pensando que podía haber una pista que haya pasado por alto pero no encontró nada, la cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía agotado, se puso su nebulizador y lo presiono para que pudiera respirar mejor, aunque se sentía agotado, muy agotado, así que decidió tirarse a la cama, se sacó toda la ropa quedando solamente en slip, se sirvió un vaso de whisky y lo tomaba de a poco, lo ayudaría a relajarse, mientras daba vueltas ve en su mesa de luz una foto de cuando él era policía, se puso a recordar sus buenos momentos con sus compañeros hasta que decidió trabajar por su cuenta, dejo la foto y estaba por dormirse hasta que alguien toco el timbre, le llamo la atención así que se cambió poniéndose solo los pantalones y abrió la puerta, era Santana.

-¿Santana? Que sorpresa.

-Hola Sr. Smythe, me dijo que lo vea si había algo que recordara.

-Así es.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, perdón, soy malo con los modales ja ja, adelante.

Santana entro a la casa de Sebastián y este fue a ponerse una camisa aunque no se la abrocho, Sebastián tenía un lindo cuerpo y a él no le daba vergüenza mostrarlo y menos en su departamento. Sin más se pusieron a charlar.

-Dijiste que recordaste algo ¿Qué es Santana?

-Cuando mi hijo desapareció, esa caja no fue lo único que recibí, antes de eso obtuve este sobre.

Sebastián lo inspecciono, era el mismo sobre que recibió Blaine solo que decía "SANTANA LOPEZ" el investigador lo dejo en su escritorio.

-Es un simple sobre, no tiene nada de especial….excepto.

-¿Excepto qué?

-La letra con la que está escrito tu nombre, no se mucho de máquinas pero estoy seguro que fue escrita con una maquina muy vieja, conozco a alguien que podría ayudarme con esto.

-Lo supuse, por eso la traje.

-Bueno si eso es todo, gracias, ahora me gustaría…

-Espera, necesito decirte algo, primero quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí.

-Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

-Otra cosa, quiero ayudarte a buscar al asesino de mi hijo y de todos esos niños.

Sebastián agrando los ojos, no se esperaba esto.

-La respuesta es NO, esto no es un juego Santana, esto es muy peligroso y no tengo tiempo para hacer de guarda espaldas.

-Puedo cuidarme, además vendría bien mi ayuda.

-He dicho que no, es muy peligroso lo que me estas proponiendo.

-Bien en todo caso me quedo con el sobre y no tendrás pistas.

-Maldita sea Santana no seas infantil, estoy tratando de ayudarte.

-¿Cuántas pistas consiguió Sr. Smythe? Este sobre puede ser todo lo que necesites pero a cambio quiero ayudarlo, así que ¿Compañeros?

Santana le puso la mano esperando respuesta, Sebastián frunció el ceño pero decidió aceptar, necesitaba ese sobre, era su única pista, así que le dio le dio la mano.

-Somos compañeros.

-Buena decisión.

-Aquí va nuestra primera misión, debemos ir a la casa de los Chang, tengo que hablar con su hijo Mike.

-¿Por qué?

-Hubo una denuncia contra él, dicen que agarro a un niño llamado Rory y lo metió en su limosina, esa fue la última vez que lo vieron.

Santana se puso las manos en la boca.

-No puedo creerlo, crees que él sea….

-No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo, ten, como somos compañeros necesitaras un arma, espero que no la uses pero debes tenerla.

-Se unas un arma, no te preocupes.

-Muy bien entonces vamos.

Sebastián y Santana subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la mansión Chang, al parecer había una fiesta debido a la cantidad de autos que había, dejan estacionado el auto y bajan los dos.

-Sera mejor que esperes en el auto Santana.

-Somos compañeros ¿Recuerdas? A dónde vas yo voy.

-Bien.

Los dos entraron a la casa y había una gran fiesta, música electrónica, alcohol, drogas, incluso strippers tanto hombres como mujeres.

-A la mierda, estos Chang deben estar bañados de dinero.

-Al parecer si, busquemos a Mike Chang.

-Ok, espero que no estemos mucho tiempo aquí, este lugar me pone incomoda.

-Separémonos, será más fácil.

-Bien.

Los dos se habían separado y le iban preguntando a los invitados si habían visto a Mike Chang pero nadie lo había visto, parecía raro, hacer una fiesta y no estas presente, Sebastián lo estaba buscando pero también vio una barra y decidió aprovechar y pedir un whisky doble y sin hielo, Santana lo vio y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Vinimos a buscar a Mike Chang.

-Relájate, parte de este trabajo tiene sus ventajas como esto por ejemplo, necesito relajarme yo también.

-Si ya veo, creo que necesitas sexo.

Sebastián casi escupe el whisky al escuchar eso de su compañera, la miro con los ojos abiertos.

\- Ehhhhhh…si….tal vez pero mi vida es muuuyyyy complicada.

-Ahora entiendo porque necesitas el whisky para relajarte.

-También existe la masturbación.

-Augh por favor, no seas grotesco.

-Relájate Santana es un chiste, es una fiesta ¿No?

Santana lo mira y le pide al camarero también un whisky y choca el vaso con Sebastián.

-Una a la que vinimos de colados…..en fin…..tengo algo de información.

-¿En serio? Resulto buena idea tenerte de compañera.

-Escucha Mike Chang se encuentra en su habitación pero el problema son esos 2 gorilas que vigilan las escaleras.

-Mierda, tengo que pensar cómo hacer para llegar.

-Yo tengo una idea…..escucha…. ¿Ves a ese tipo tambaleándose? Esta borracho y es de esos que toquetean a las mujeres, caminare cerca de el para que me toque y hare un escándalo, estoy segura que los de la vigilancia vendrán y nos sacaran, en ese momento aprovechas y subes las escaleras, nadie te vera.

-Puta madre, eres increíblemente inteligente.

-Gracias, muy bien, hora del show.

Santana camino muy sexy hacia el hombre borracha y este le miro el culo dispuesto a tocarlo.

-Guauuuu…que…hermosa….cola….tienes. – Dijo el borracho y manoseo la cola de Santana.

-Quítame las manos de encima imbécil.

-Guauuu….no te….hagas la…difícil….es…una fiesta….ven…tengamos sexo.

-¿O sea que debo callarme solo porque soy una mujer? Eres un imbécil, la clase de mierda que tienen hombres como tú.

Santana grito tan fuerte que todos los presentes la oyeron, incluso la vigilancia, Sebastián aprovecho y se acercó a las escaleras, los vigilantes fueron tras Santana y el borracho.

-Eres…una puta…..jodida.

-Y tú eras un hijo de puta, escucha cielo, te falta mucho para una mujer como yo, necesito un hombre de verdad y no alguien con un maní quemado.

-Hijaaa….de…..putaaaaaa.

El borracho intento golpearla pero Santana le dio un cachetazo y un rodillazo en los testículos, la custodia la agarro y también al borracho.

-Muy bien señorita, si van a causar problemas es hora de retirarse.

-Suéltenme.

-No me la haga difícil, se retiran los dos.

Sebastián fue corriendo y subió las escaleras, Santana le hizo una seña que la espera en el auto, el investigador fue derecho al cuarto de Mike Chang y lo abre, ahí estaba como un niño estaba mirando Tom y Jerry sentado en un sofá riendo a carcajadas, era como una sala privada, donde había alcohol, sexo y drogas, en el sillón donde estaba Mike había dos chicas besándose, Sebastián interrumpió.

-¿Mike Chang? Necesito hablar con usted.

-Espere, espere, aquí viene la mejor parte.

Sebastián miro la tv y ve que Tomas se está desquitando con Jerry cuando lo pone en un piano y empieza a tocar lastimando al ratón, Mike explota de risa, el investigador vuelve a interrumpir.

-Mike tengo que hablar con usted por el caso de Rory Flanagan.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Sebastián Smythe, investigador privado.

-Bueno detective, se ve tenso, puede quedarse si lo desea, sírvase lo que guste, no tiene que pagar nada.

-Es tentador lo admito pero eso no va a impedir que hable con usted, sobre ese tema.

-Podemos hablar más tarde, ahora estamos en una fiesta, creo que debe perder un poco la tensión ¿No cree?...Sugar ¿Por qué mejor no ayudas al investigador Smythe a relajarse?

Una mujer colorada con un hermoso cuerpo se acercó a Sebastián y comenzó a bailarle, el investigador no se movió.

-¿Qué pasa cariño, no soy demasiado para ti?

-Eres hermosa cielo pero eso no funciona conmigo, soy gay.

-Qué pena, lo hubiera disfrutado.

Sugar le da un beso en la boca y se retira sonriendo.

-Buen intento Sr. Chang hora de hablar.

-Aún sigue tenso, Brody ayúdalo.

Un hombre alto, mostrando sus abdominales, solo usaba bóxer, de pelo corto y castaño se le acerco a Sebastián y este quedo con los ojos abiertos, no lo había visto, Sebastián se quedó duro mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-A la mierda.

-Un gusto Sr. Smythe, soy Brody Weston.

-Ehhh….muchos gusto….whoa…..eres….un hermoso hombre, tiene…..un hermoso cuerpo – Sebastián toco inocentemente el pecho de Brody y este sonrió, esa sonrisa volvió loco a Sebastián.

-Puede tocar con confianza – Le dijo Brody agarrando la mano de Sebastián y pasándosela por el pecho - puede tener este cuerpo si lo desea, puede lamerlo si lo desea, puede pedirme lo que desee, yo lo satisfacere.

Brody se le acerco a Sebastián y este le acaricio el pelo, las palabras de Brody lo habían excitado y comenzó a besarlo y toquetearlo, Brody lo llevo hasta la pared y lo manoseo, le besaba el pecho y luego el cuello, Sebastián estaba gimiendo, realmente le encantaba, Mike volvió a mirar la tv y a reírse, el investigador manoseaba el culo de Brody.

-Dios, que hermoso eres, tiene un buen culo.

-Gracias señor, es todo suyo, dígame que desea y yo lo hare.

Brody besaba a Sebastián en la boca y en todo el cuerpo.

-Dígame que quiere que haga.

-Yo…..quiero….oh Dios…..quiero…..sentir tus labios…..y que…me toques.

Brody lo beso con mucha pasión y manoseo a Sebastián y se dio cuenta que estaba excitado, Brody agarro la mano de Sebastián y la llevo a su pene para que vea que él también estaba excitado.

-Oh…..Dios…que….bien se….siente….eres tan jodidamente hermoso.

-Puedo hacer mucho más si lo desea señor.

-Yo….quiero…quiero….

-Dígame.

-Quiero que…..quiero que….oh Dios

Brody lo estaba besando y luego beso su cuello, luego el pecho e iba bajando, desabrocho su cinturón y bajo la cremallera dejando libre la erección de Sebastian, Brody empezó a masturbarlo, el investigador estaba gimiendo de placer.

-Dígame que desea señor.

-Yo quiero…..ahhhhhhh….quiero que….lo…lo metas…..en tu boca.

-Como desee.

Brody le beso el pecho e iba bajando de a poco pero cuando estaba por metérselo en la boca, Sebastián lo empuja.

-No, no, lo siento, no puedo.

Volvió a subirse los pantalones y acomodarse la ropa aunque estaba bastante desprolijo, se dirigió a Mike bastante molesto.

-Sr. Chang ya perdí la paciencia y bastante tiempo, es hora de que hablemos ¡!AHORA!

-Dios ¿Es que no puede pasar un buen momento? Me está haciendo perder mis dibujos favoritos.

-¿Es una broma? Soy un investigador la puta madre, vine por información no para tener relaciones, no me tomes el pelo.

-Veo que no se relajara y eso que le di la oportunidad….Muy bien – Apaga la tv y empieza a gritar – AFUERA, TODO EL MUNDO AFUERA, AHORA.

Todos los invitados que se encontraban en la habitación de Mike, se vistieron y se retiraron, Mike se levantó de su sillón.

-Muy bien Sr. Smythe, ya estamos solos, ahora podemos hablar.

-Muy bien, escucha, hay una demanda contra ti porque dicen que metiste a un niño que se llamaba Rory Flanagan a tu limosina y esa fue la última vez que lo vieron, estuviste en prisión pero tu papi hizo una llamadita y te soltaron ¿No es así?

-Si.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Estaba lloviendo demasiado, el niño caminaba solo, simplemente lo subí a la limusina y lo lleve a casa, fin de la historia, no es gran cosa.

-No me tomes por estúpido pendejo, no juegues conmigo, quiero tu versión ¡!AHORA!

Mike lo miro bastante molesto, no le gusta que le den órdenes. Fue a la mesa y se sirvió un vaso de whisky y prendió un cigarrillo.

-Muy bien, yo soy el asesino del origami Sr. Smythe, atrapo a mis víctimas, las ahogo con agua de lluvia, me voy y regreso en unos días, cuando la víctima murió le dejo un origami y una orquídea y me retiro, lo hago…..porque me siento aburrido Sr. Smythe ¿Eso es lo que quería escuchar?

-Estas mal de la cabeza Mike Chang, esto no es un juego.

-Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir Sr. Smythe, por cierto olvide decirle que no me gusta que arruinen mis fiestas, me pone como….enojado…Desháganse de él.

Sebastián se da vuelta y ve que hay cinco sujetos que son la seguridad personal de Mike Chang, Sebastián quiso sacar su arma pero se le vinieron encima, empezó la pelea, uno de ellos lo agarró del cuello, Sebastián lo golpeo en el estómago y lo empujó hacia otro de la custodia, mientras la pelea avanzaba Mike estaba observando, riendo y aplaudiendo como se fuera un niño divirtiéndose, uno de la custodia rompió una botella y se lanzó sobre el investigador intentando cortarlo pero logro soltarse, dio varios golpes aunque el recibió demasiados, la pelea se hacía cada vez más difícil, uno de ellos saco una navaja y le corta el pecho a Sebastián, quiso apuñalarlo pero el investigador hizo un buen movimiento y el de la custodia cayo por la ventana, Santana, que estaba afuera esperando en el auto lo vio y supo que debía ir por ayuda, la pelea había terminado, la custodia fue vencida pero Sebastián estaba agotado y bastante lastimado pero luego se pone quito y empieza a levantar las mano de a poco cuando siente algo frio y de metal en su casa.

-Realmente me hiciste enojar Sr. Smythe, simplemente quería celebrar una fiesta por mi cumpleaños y me la arruinaste, no puedo permitir eso, avanza.

-Mike no seas idiota, no lo hagas.

-Es muy tarde, no se puede deshacer, date vuelta, quiero verte a los ojos cuando te dispare.

Sebastián se dio vuelta muy lentamente y quedo mirando fijo a Mike, este le puso una sonrisa.

-Cierra los ojos.

Sebastián lo hizo y se escuchó un disparo pero seguía vivo, abre los ojos y ve que Mike esta desarmado, mira para la puerta y ve a Santana que estaba apuntando a Mike, ella disparo hacia el arma del fiestero.

-¿Quién carajo eres?

-Retrocede hijo de puta, maldito asesino.

-Santana…gracias.

-Somos compañeros Sebastián y nos tenemos que cuidar, ahora arreste a este hijo de puta.

-Lo siento Santana pero no puedo, no tengo ninguna prueba y no creo que sea el asesino del origami.

-¿Espero que me estés jodiendo? Mírate como estas, te golpearon, eso es un motivo para encerrarlo.

-No va a servir de nada, simplemente vámonos, baja el arma.

Santana bajo el arma y miro con asco a Mike, el simplemente estaba sonriendo.

-Sr. Smythe, no sabía que tenía un ángel guardia, es muy afortunado.

-Estás jugando a un juego difícil Mike y tarde o temprano acabaras en la cárcel por lo que le hiciste a ese niño así que cuídate.

-¿Sabes quién es mi padre? Estoy seguro que sí, puedo decirte que se enterara de esto así que son ustedes los que deben cuidarse, no yo, ahora largo.

-Vámonos Santana.

Sebastián y Santana se fueron de la habitación y Mike volvió a sentarse en el sillón, prendió la tv y volvió a reírse mirando Tom y Jerry.

Era de noche y llovía cada vez más, Blaine llega a la central eléctrica, parecía abandonada hace años, quiso entrar pero las puertas de acero estaban muy duras y no podía moverlas, sabía que ahí no iba a poder entrar así que había que buscar otro modo, exploro un poco y se quedó cuando vio el dibujo de una mariposa en la pared y recordó que el segundo origami que agarro tenía la forma de una mariposa, así que probo suerte, vio que arriba había un hueco para poder saltar, así que trepo la pared hasta llegar al fondo y luego salto, camino por la central eléctrica, los trasformadores estaban funcionando pues largaban tensión, el ojimiel tuvo un mal presentimiento pues el creí que la central estaba abandonada ¿Por qué estaban funcionando los trasformadores? Entro a la central y se dirigió al fondo, ve una pequeña puerta en la pared, parecía la entrada a un túnel, había una caja de fósforos, el ojimiel prende uno pero no ve nada, sin más decidió entrar, al estar adentro la puerta se le cierra de golpe y no puede abrirla.

-Nooo la puta madre nooo, no puede quedarme encerrado aquí, tranquilo, tranquilo, respira, respira, puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo, puedes….Dios.

Blaine estaba temblando de los nervios, estaba oscuro y no se veía mucho, así que se iba arrastrando creyendo que puede haber una salida, sino ¿Por qué lo hicieron meter ahí? Se iba arrastrando de a poco y luego pega un grito, sintió que se cortó con algo, saca la caja de fósforos y prende uno, se quedó duro cuando vio todo, se cortó con un vidrio, un cristal pero no era uno, eran varios, por todo el camino, cristales filosos, el ojimiel empezó a temblar.

-Tiene que ser una puta broma, cristales, cristales rotos y filosos, la puta madre, voy a morir desangrado, no puedo quedarme aquí pero tampoco puedo volver, Dios ayúdame, no tengo opción tengo que seguir avanzando.

El ojimiel respiro y avanzo muy de a poco pero aun así gritaba, los cristales eran muy filosos y con cada movimiento sentía sus filos, cuando avanzo vio que tenía dos caminos.

-¿Y ahora por donde mierda voy? Dios que dolor, no veo nada.

Blaine enciende un fosforo y se lo queda mirando, la llama apuntaba a la izquierda.

-Qué raro, una ráfaga de viento, puede haber una salida.

El ojimiel siguió avanzando, con cada movimiento un grito de dolor, a veces se detenía porque sentía que se iba a desmayar, la cabeza ya le dolía pero quería avanzar, quería recuperar a su hijo, así que junto fuerzas y continuo, hubo varios caminos, giro para la derecha y luego para la izquierda y vio una luz al final.

-Si….si…..una salida, gracias a Dios…..estoy….estoy…..cer…ca….ahhhhh que dolorrrrr.

El ojimiel junto fuerza y avanzo hasta el final, no pudo colocar las piernas por lo cual cayó al piso y soltó un grito de dolor, pues tenía cristales en el cuerpo, uno por uno lo fue sacando, tembló y luego se levantó, vio un túnel que apuntaba para abajo, no había otro camino así que no quedo otra opción que tirarse de ahí, puso primero los pies y luego soltó las manos, fue como tirarse de un tobogán y luego cae con mucho peso, abre los ojos y ve una central eléctrica en funcionamiento, como si fuera un laberinto y los cables tenían electricidad pues lanzaban unos rayos que estaban a la vista, al final de todo se vio una mariposa y la batería, Blaine sabía que la única forma de llegar ahí era pasando el laberinto eléctrico pero sintió que era un suicidio, realmente tenía miedo.

-No puedo hacerse, no puedo hacerlo, quiero tenerte de vuelta Shaw pero no puedo hacer esto, lo siento.

Blaine se dirigió hacia la salida pero se detuvo cuando vio un mensaje que tenía la puerta de salida: "COBARDE" el ojimiel se quedó pensando, cerró los ojos y le salieron unas lágrimas, de a poco cerro la puerto y observo el laberinto, camino hacia él, mientras caminaba le caían algunas gotas de sangre por los cortes que tuvo, el laberinto debía tener un punto débil, miro de arriba abajo y descubrió algo, uno de los cables no parecía tener tención y eran varios, supuso que era la forma de poder llegar, se agacho y se arrastró pasando los cables que no parecían tener electricidad y funciono.

-Lo logre, mierda lo logre, hay una oportunidad, voy a salvarte hijo, lo hare.

Volvió a repetir la misma rutina, aunque había veces que tenía que retroceder para medir bien el camino, arriba de él había ratas que caminaban entre los fierros oxidados de la central, una se quedó en el medio como observando a Blaine pero el fierro se le rompió y la rata cayó en un cable con tensión lo que provoco un disparo de electricidad que golpeo el pecho de Blaine haciéndolo caer, milagrosamente sobrevivió pero el ojimiel pega un fuerte grito de dolor, le salía humo del cuerpo, la ropa casi se le había quemado, temblando se levanta muy de a poco.

-Diossssss…diossss…..no quiero morir, no así, ya….casi…llego.

Haciendo un último esfuerzo logra atravesar los últimos cables y llega a la batería, la agarra y se va de la central, muy dolorido entra en un auto que tuvo que robar, porque el de él lo dejo en la taller de Burt Hummel y el que le dio el asesino del origami exploto, por lo cual tuvo que tomar otro, abrió la guantera y saco el celular, coloco la batería y volvió a tener otra imagen de su hijo, ya se veía muy cansado, el agua ya le llego a la cintura, Blaine soltó varias lágrimas, la imagen se borra y aparecen cuatro letras pero aun no sirve para formar una dirección.

-Te extraño hijito, perdóname, no debí dejarte, lo siento, perdóname.

Blaine soltó el celular y empezó a llorar.

Era de día pero la lluvia continuaba y era fuerte, Kurt sale de su habitación porque necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y decide caminar por el motel, en eso ve la recepción y ve que Lauren le tire un besito, a Kurt le pareció escalofriante.

-Dios esa mujer me provoca escalofríos, dudo que me deje tranquilo si le digo que soy gay, espero que no tenga una copia de mi habitación, de solo pensarlo se me pone la piel de gallina.

Kurt seguía caminando hasta que ve la habitación 207 con la puerta abierta, el ojiazul camino despacio y ve a Blaine desmayado, entra a la casa en su ayuda.

-Oh por Dios ¿Blaine? Blaine despierta, Dios ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Ayy…uuu…da…me….po..po..r….favor.

-Dios mío Blaine, voy a ayudarte, te llevare a la cama, Dios mío estas sangrando.

Kurt lo llevo a la cama y le quito toda la ropa al ojimiel, cuando lo vio se llevó la mano a la boca, Blaine estaba muy lastimado, con cortes en los brazos y las piernas, en el pecho tenía una gran mancha roja debido a la descarga que recibió, el ojiazul agarro todo lo que había en el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Blaine escucha, tengo que desinfectarte todas estas heridas, tengo que pasarte alcohol, te va a dolor pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para cuidarte.

-Sooo…lo….haz…lo.

Kurt agarro el alcohol y lo paso por las heridas, el ojimiel soltó gritos de dolor.

-Lo siento Blaine, lo siento, resiste, mira, ya limpie las heridas, voy a vendarte así te sentirás mejor.

Kurt vendo los dos brazos de Blaine una vez que estuvieran limpias, vio la mancha que tenía en el cuerpo, agarro una pomada para las quemaduras y lo paso por su pecho, una vez que absorbió todo, levanto un poco al ojimiel y Kurt le vendo el pecho, ya estaba listo pero vio que Blaine estaba como inconsciente, el ojiazul le pone la mano en la frente y se da cuenta que está volando en fiebre, busca unos medicamentos para bajárselo, se lo da y Blaine quedo profundamente dormido.

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti Blaine, por favor mejora, me voy a quedar aquí contigo, te voy a cuidar, lo prometo.

El ojiazul le acariciaba la cabeza, se quedó con el todo el tiempo, Blaine parecía no despertar, Kurt solo lo miraba, se quedaba en la cama o a veces caminaba o a veces se quedaba en el sillón tratando de no dormirse, al cabo de 3 horas el ojimiel abre los ojos, Kurt sonríe.

-Bienvenido al planeta Tierra Blaine.

-¿Kurt? ¿Qué paso?

-Bueno eso quería preguntarte a ti, te encontré desmayado aquí y estabas hecho un desastre, simplemente, cure tus heridas.

-Sí, me di cuenta – Blaine mira sus vendas – Gracias Kurt ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?

-Casi tres horas.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste Kurt? Es la segunda vez que lo haces ¿Por qué actúas como mi ángel guardián?

-Bueno te vi así, no podía dejarte, me asuste, no sabía si llamar a alguien, no sé porque sentí que debía ayudarte, lo siento si te molesto.

-No, al contrario, te lo agradezco.

-Escucha….es la segunda vez que te salvo, siento que te vas como si estuvieras huyendo o persiguiendo algo y vuelvo echo mierda ¿Quieres hablar de algo Blaine?

-Kurt agradezco mucho tu ayuda pero debo pedirte que te vayas, es por tu bien.

-Puedo ayudarte si estas en problemas.

-No, no puedes ayudarme, ya hiciste demasiado.

-Ok, no te pongas nervioso ¿Le debes dinero a la mafia?

-por favor Kurt, solo vete, necesito estar solo ahora, por favor vete, te agradezco mucho la ayuda, en serio.

-Está bien Blaine, me iré, te dejare solo pero cuídate.

-¿Acaso te importo?

-La gente me importa, me gusta ayudar a la gente y perdona que me meta pero siento que estas en problemas y necesitas ayuda.

-¿En serio?

-No quiero verte lastimado Blaine, me asuste cuando te vi así.

-Gracias – Le dijo el ojimiel con ojos lagrimosos.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que alguien se preocupó por mí? Creí que nadie más iba a quererme o cuidarme, gracias Kurt.

-Ven.

El ojimiel se lanzó a los brazos de Kurt y este lo abrazo fuertemente, Blaine soltó todas las lágrimas que tenía, Kurt le acariciaba el pelo rizado, una vez que se desahogó se separó del ojiazul.

-Gracias Kurt, te lo agradezco mucho pero ahora necesito estar solo, necesito bañarme y ponerme ropa, además tengo un poco de frio, estoy solo en bóxer.

Kurt y Blaine rieron y el ojimiel se quedó pensando ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que rio aunque sea un segundo?

-Sí, entiendo, cuídate Blaine, cualquier cosa que necesites sabes dónde estoy, adiós.

-Adiós Kurt.

El ojiazul se fue y cerró la puerta, Blaine no se bañó, simplemente se puso otra ropa, saco la caja de zapatos y agarro el origami con el número 3 con forma de iguana y lo abrió:

"¿ESTAS LISTO PARA HACER UN SACRIFICIO PARA SALVAR A TU HIJO? MARBEL STREET 9711"

-Dios…voy por ti hijo.

Agarro sus cosas y se retiró del motel. Kurt lo volvió a ver salir y esta vez decidió seguirlo, espero que se arrancara y saliera con su auto, una vez que lo hizo se puso el casco y prendió la moto.

-Lo siento Blaine pero necesito saber en qué andas.

Por otro lado en la comisaria se encontraban Figgins, Schuester y Sylvester viendo como Quinn interrogaba a Noah pero no parecía haber resultado, Figgins frunció el ceño.

-William todo esto fue una pérdida de tiempo.

-Se lo dije señor.

Cálmense, les dije de un principio que no iba a ser fácil pero teníamos que sacarnos las dudas con los sospechosos.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? Dentro de poco tendré a la prensa haciéndome preguntas y no tengo respuestas.

-Señor cálmese, necesitare ir con Sue al parque donde desapareció Shaw Anderson, estoy seguro que debe haber pistas.

-Espero que tengan razón.

Quinn entra en la sala y se dirige a Sue.

-¿Y bien Quinn?

-Lo siento teniente Syslvester pero Noah Puckerman no es el asesino del origami.

-La puta madre, este hijo de puta podía haber encajado, está bien gracias Quinn ya te puedes retirar.

-Hay algo más teniente.

-Dime.

-Está aquí el ex – esposo del Sr. Anderson.

-¿Sam Evans? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Dijo que necesitaba hablar con usted.

-Está bien Quinn, gracias.

Quinn se retiró de la sala y Figgins se dirigió a los dos.

Sue, Will, estamos en medio de un tema muy delicado, necesitaremos trabajar más duramente, vayan a interrogar a Sam Evans y averigüen todo lo que puedan.

-Entendido señor, bueno vamos Schuester.

Will y Sue fueron a la oficina y ahí se encontraba Sam, se veía muy nervioso y tenso, Sue decidió hablar con él.

-Bueno Sr. Evans quiero que sepa que puede sentirse libre de contar lo que sea, soy la teniente Sue Sylvester y él es mi compañero William Schuester ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo?

-He venido a hablar de mi ex – esposo.

-Muy bien, escuchamos.

-Blaine y yo nos divorciamos después de la muerte de nuestro hijo Jasón, no soportaba esta vida, fue muy duro.

-Entiendo.

-Pero Blaine, no se recuperó del todo, él estuvo en coma por seis meses y desde que despertó sufre de cosas raras, desde entonces va a un psicólogo….creo que se llama….Tristán Skylar.

-¿Cómo que cosas raras?

-La otra vez lo llame y no entendía lo que decía…parecía como…..que…como si estuviera perdido, no entendia lo que me hablaba….decia algo….sobre la lluvia….que estaba todo mojado y caminando pero sonaba como si estuviera fuera de si.

-¿Ha visto si su ex ha cometido actos raros?

-Sí, no es la primera vez que lo llamo y me habla así, hace poco cuando lo llame me dijo…que camina en barro y que hacia figuras con hojas, no entendía lo que decía, creí que estaba borracho pero fueron muchos veces y tal vez….

-Tal vez ¿Qué?

-Tal vez no venga al caso pero cuando colgué esa llamada, al otro día se anunció la muerte de otro niño por el asesino del origami.

Sue y Will se miraron, Sam tenia lágrimas en los ojos.

-Encuentren a mi hijo, por favor.

-Lo haremos, gracias por el dato, Will iremos a ver a ese tal Tristán, prepárate.

Will y Sue se fueron en el auto hasta el edificio donde está el psicólogo de Tristán y entran ignorando a la secretaria y van a su oficina, Tristán estaba ahí revisando los datos de sus pacientes.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Buenas tardes Doctor Tristán, yo soy la teniente Sue Sylvester y él es mi compañero William Schuester del FBI, estamos aquí porque queremos que nos dé información sobre uno de sus pacientes: Blaine Anderson.

-Lo siento pero eso es confidencial, no puedo dárselos.

-Creo que no entiende el asunto doctor, el asesino del origami atrapo a un chico, intentamos salvarlo.

-Entrando de esa manera no parece de mucha ayuda y menos buscando información aquí, les pido que se retiren.

-Creo que aún no entiende el tema doctor.

-Sue vámonos, estamos en el lugar equivocado.

-No lo creo Will, vamos doctor díganos todo sobre Blaine Anderson.

-Hice un juramento en no hablar los temas delicados de mis pacientes.

-¿Juramento? Ay ay ay…..no quería llegar a esto.

-Sue ¿Qué haces?

Sue se levantó y golpeo a Tristán.

-Habla maldita sea, habla.

-Sue la puta madre, suéltalo.

-Dígame todo sobre Blaine doctor o puede ir peor.

-No puedo, no puede obligarme.

-Se lo advertí.

Sue agarro el teléfono y le golpeo la cara.

-Sue mierda, estás perdiendo la razón, déjalo en paz.

Sue no escucho a Will y agarro a Tristán y lo tiro al suelo golpeándolo, Will no soporto e interfiere empujando a Sue.

-¿Te volviste loca Sue? No podemos atacar así a los civiles.

-Veo que no sabes cómo se manejan las cosas Will – Saco el arma y apunto a Tristán – Hable doctor.

-Sue baja el arma ahora.

Sue no escucho y preparo el arma para disparar si el psicólogo no hablaba, sin más se rindió.

-Blaine Anderson sufre de esquizofrenia corporal lo que le provoca etapas de pequeños lapsos en los cuales no sabe lo que hace, sueña con cadáveres ahogados, sufre depresión debido a la pérdida de su hijo Jasón, hace una semanas cuando se terminó su sección se retiró y se le cayó algo del bolsillo – Camino hasta su escritorio y abrió la caja – Esto fue lo que levante.

Sue y Will ven que lo que les muestra el psicólogo es un perro, un perro echo en origami, sin más se retiran del edificio y suben al auto dirigiéndose a la estación de policía, Sue agarra la radio y empieza a hablar, Will simplemente iba callado, estaba molesto por la actitud de Sue.

-Quinn quiero que agarres una patrulla y varios policías, hay que registrar toda el área, buscar zona por zona.

-"Entendido teniente" – Se escuchó la voz de Quinn en la radio.

-Quiero que todos estén en esta búsqueda, vamos a estar día y noche señores…así es, como escucharon día y noche….. ¿Quieren saber por qué?...Blaine Anderson es el asesino del origami, arréstenlo al instante o mátenlo si no queda opción.


	7. CAPITULO 7: El asesino nos acecha

LLUVIA PESADA

CAPITULO 7: El asesino nos acecha

Sebastián y Santana entraron en un edificio en el cual los invitados practicaban jugando al golf.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Sebastián? Deberíamos volver al departamento, estas lastimado, hay que curarte.

-Recibí un mensaje Santana, un mensaje de Michael Chang, el padre de Mike.

-No me jodas ¿Y nos citó aquí?

-Así es, mira es ese, al fondo de todo.

-Esto me da mala espina Sebastián.

-Tranquila, no muestres miedo, solo veamos que quiere.

Los dos caminaron hasta el final del camino y ahí lo vieron, vestido deportivamente como si fuera a jugar al polo, ahí estaba el padre de Mike, jugando al golf, la custodia los detiene.

-Está bien, puedes dejarlos pasar, yo los mande a llamar, suéltalos.

La custodia soltó a Sebastián y Santana y se acercaron a Michael.

-Buenas noches Sr. Smythe y Sra. López.

-Buenas noches Sr. Chang ¿A que debo su invitación?

-¿Sabe jugar al golf Sr. Smythe? Es un deporte divertido, además ayuda a quitar todo el estrés ¿Quiere intentarlo?

-Claro.

-Sebastián no tenemos tiempo para esto, hay que curar tus heridas.

-Tranquila Santana, serán solo unos minutos.

Sebastián agarro el palo y la pelota, lo coloco, intento calcular y golpeo con fuerza, la pelota se fue muy lejos, le encanto y lo volvió a hacer, Santana estaba impaciente y el Sr. Chang impresionado.

-Guau, buen tiro, usted está hecho para esto.

-Muchas gracias, bueno ¿Me dirá a que nos trajo?

El Sr. Chang volvió a golpear la pelota.

-Mi hijo me aviso que interrumpieron su fiesta ¿Quiero saber por qué?

-Su hijo fue detenido por la desaparición de un niño.

-Mi hijo no tiene nada que ver con eso, ya declaramos todo en la policía.

Santana frunció el ceño.

-Claro con dinero se pueden tapar muchas cosas.

Michael la miro serio y Sebastián interrumpió.

-Tranquila Santana puedo con esto, mire Sr. Chang estamos en busca del asesino del origami, ha secuestrado a otro niño y no tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Sé muy bien toda la historia del asesino del origami pero le aseguro que mi hijo no tiene nada que ver con esto, es solo un presumido pero no es un asesino, le ordeno que deje de molestar a mi hijo detective.

-Mire Sr. Chang fui contratado por las familias que fueron víctimas del asesino del origami y no voy a detenerme aun si eso implica involucrar a su hijo.

-Le advierto Sr. Smythe, tenga cuidado donde se mete, el asesino podría saber de usted y no dudaría en matarlo, solo tenga cuidado, pueden retirarse y espero no volver a verlos, deje en paz a mi hijo porque la próxima no habrá advertencias.

-¿Nos está amenazando?

-Yo no amenazo Sr. Smythe, yo aviso, ahora váyanse.

La custodia agarro a Sebastián y Santana y los echaron, Michael se quedó mirándolos y volvió a jugar al golf, Sebastián y Santana subieron al auto y volvieron al departamento.

-¿Qué diablos fue todo eso Sebastián?

-Complicaciones de trabajo, estas cosas suceden…mira Santana no creo que sea buena idea que seas mi compañera.

-Olvídalo, somos compañeros y te ayudare a encontrar al asesino, estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

-Esto es muy peligroso.

-Deja de joder Sebastián, además me debes una, si no hubiera interferido Mike te habría matado…..por cierto ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Oh vamos Sebastián, no soy estúpida, algo paso en esa habitación y…no sé qué imaginar.

-Mike Chang esta loco, él y todos sus invitados, simplemente le gusta ver dibujitos y que sus invitados tengan relaciones.

-Bueno se podría decir que Mike es todo un fiestero…..momento….. ¿Acaso participaste?

Sebastián se puso nervioso, no dijo nada, simplemente se sirvió un vaso de Whisky, Santana lo volvió a observar y no había notado la apariencia de Sebastián cuando lo salvo, de la habitación, estaba desarreglado y con la bragueta abierta.

-Oh por Dios, participaste, eres un pervertido ja ja

-Basta, estas imaginando cualquier cosa.

-Aja ese chupón en el cuello dice otra cosa.

-¿Qué?

Sebastián se fue a ver al espejo y se vio el chupón violeta en el cuello.

-Ahhhh mierda, me dejo marcado.

-Bueno seguro lo disfrutaste ¿Cómo era la chica?

-Emmmmm…..yo…..bueno….

-¿No fue una chica?...Oh cielos ¿Eres gay?

-Si ¿Algún problema?

-Para nada, soy una mujer de mente abierta.

-Bueno me alegro ¿Podemos seguir con la investigación?

-¿Por qué estas nervioso? Simplemente pasaste un buen momento.

-No tuve relaciones, simplemente me beso.

¿Simplemente te beso? ¿Estas jodiendo? Debiste aprovechar.

-No, no quiero que mi pri…..no importa, volvamos al trabajo.

-¿No quieres que?...Oh por Dios…..¿Eres virgen?

Sebastián se puso rojo de la vergüenza, Santana casi se rio y el otro frunció el ceño.

-Sí, soy virgen, te dije que mi vida es complicada, todavía no pude tener mi primera vez.

-Amigo estoy sorprendida, esto sí que no me lo esperaba, ok no te torturare con esto, pongamos a trabajar.

-Gracias ahora escucha, dame ese sobre, es hora de buscar pistas, iremos a ver a Artie Abrams, tiene un local de relojería, estoy seguro que nos puede ayudar, muy bien, andando.

Por otra parte, Blaine ha llegado a la dirección que decía el origami, se bajó del auto, Kurt lo había seguido y estaciono dos cuadras atrás y trato que no lo viera, vio a Blaine entrar al edificio y anoto la dirección donde se ubica, decidió esperar a que el ojimiel salga. Blaine se encontraba en un edificio que parecía abandonado y estaba quemado, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a una puerta que tenía dibujada una iguana pero estaba cerrada, debía encontrar la llave, en el suelo se encontraban varios juguetes, los reviso pero no tenían nada, uno era igual al dibujo en la puerta, lo agarro y lo agito, se escuchó un ruido y lo rompió, encontró la llave y abrió la puerta, entro a una habitación que sufrió un incendio, todo estaba quemado, en la mesa había una Tablet que decía TOCAR, el ojimiel dudo pero lo toco y sonó la voz de una mujer:

"¿ESTAS PREPARADO PARA SUFRIR PARA SALVAR A TU HIJO? ESCUCHA CON ATENCION DEBES CORTARTE ALGUNO DE TUS MEÑIQUES, SOLO UNO Y DEBES HACERLO FRENTE A LA CAMARA, SI LO HACES RECIBIRAS TU RECOMPENSA, SOLO TIENES 5 MINUTOS, TU DECIDES"

El ojimiel empezó a temblar y miro sus manos, temblaba demasiado.

-Oh por Dios ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué hago?

Blaine empezó a mirar para todos lados y había cuchillos, serruchos y una pequeña hacha que el asesino del origami le dejo, empezó a recoger uno por uno de dejarlo en la mesa

TE QUEDAN 4 MINUTOS 30 SEGUNDOS

El ojimiel siguió buscando y encontró una botella de alcohol, lo dejo sobre la mesa.

TE QUEDAN 4 MINUTOS

El tiempo pasa, Blaine se puso nervioso y siguió buscando, abrió todo los cajones que había en la habitación, encontró un trozo de madera, supuso que le serviría y lo dejo en la mesa.

TE QUEDAN 3 MINUTOS 30 SEGUNDOS

El ojimiel se puso nervioso, siguió buscando y encontró una petaca, la olio, contenía whisky, la agarro y la dejo en la mesa.

TE QUEDAN 3 MINUTOS

Solo quedaba una cosa, un fierro de metal, pensó usarlo para cicatrizar la herida, así que prendió el horno y calentó el fierro.

TE QUEDAN 2 MINUTOS 30 SEGUNDOS

Blaine se sentó en la mesa, observo todo lo que tenía, tenía miedo, bastante, agarro el alcohol y se lo paso por el dedo meñique, agarro la petaca y comenzó a beber hasta dejarlo vacío, pensó que el alcohol lo calmaría.

-Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, por Shaw, lo hare por Shaw.

El ojimiel tomo varios respiros y se puso el pedazo de madera en la boca.

TE QUEDAN 2 MINUTOS

El ojimiel puso temblando la mano en la mesa y abrió los dedos, se quedó mirando todo lo afilado que tenía, decidió agarrar el hacha.

TE QUEDA 1 MINUTO 30 SEGUNDOS

El ojimiel respiro agitadamente, tomo coraje, levanto la mano con el hacha, cerró los ojos y lo hizo, soltó un grito de dolor y cayo la suelo.

-AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ... .DIOSSSSSSSS ... .AWWWWWWWWW ... SHAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ... .HIJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

El ojimiel quedo llorando de dolor en el suelo, al calmarse se levantó y agarro el fierro que estaba caliente y se lo pasó en el dedo para cicatrizar la herida, al ponérselo en el dedo, volvió a gritar del dolor.

Se levantó y le mostro el dedo a la Tablet.

TU RECOMPESA ESTA DEBAJO DE LA MESA

El ojimiel busca y rompe la madera, encuentra una batería, agarra su celular y lo coloca, ve una imagen y ve a su hijo, el agua de lluvia le alcanzo hasta los brazos, no quedaba mucho tiempo, la imagen se borró y aparecieron tres letras pero aun no sabía a donde indicaban.

-Ya falta poco Shaw, voy a encontrarte hijo, resiste por favor, solo resiste, voy por ti hijo, voy a encontrarte, lo prometo.

Blaine se retiró de la habitación, se sintió mareado, sintió que le bajo la presión, se marea y se cae de las escaleras.

Will y Sue iban en el auto y el agente ve la patente del auto.

-Sue esa es la patente del auto de Blaine Anderson, detente aquí.

-Puta madre, tienen razón Will, esa es la patente que nos dio Sam Evans.

Sue agarra la radio.

-A todo el personal que este en servicio, diríjanse a MARBEL STREET 9711 ahora mismo, hemos encontrado a Blaine Anderson.

Kurt se encontraba por la zona tomando un café, vio que el auto se estaciono cerca del auto de Blaine, pensó que talvez estaban relacionados pero no estaba seguro, alrededor de 15 minutos llegaron 6 patrullas y se estacionaron en el edificio, no había duda, iban a arrestar a Blaine.

-Demonios ¿Qué hago? Blaine sigue en ese edificio, debo hacer algo.

Kurt pago el café y fue a buscar su moto y se estaciono en la puerta del edificio. Will y Sue lo vieron.

-¿Quién carajo es ese muchacho?

-No lo sé Sue, tal vez viva ahí.

-No importa, rodearemos el edificio, no quiero que nadie salga – Sue agarra la radio – Escuchen todos rodeen el edificio, nadie entre y nadie sale, si alguien lo hace arréstenlo, entraremos al edificio a mi señal.

Kurt entro al edificio y vio a Blaine desmayado.

-Oh por Dios, Blaine, Blaine despierto…Oh por Dios, tu mano ¿Qué te paso? Despierta Blaine.

El ojimiel abrió los ojos.

-Ku….¿Kurt? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La policía está afuera, quieren arrestarte.

-No, no puede ser, no puedo ir a la cárcel ahora.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, están rodeando todo el edificio.

-Ayúdame, por favor.

-Tiene que haber una forma de escapar.

Kurt busco por todos lados pero no había salida aunque había una opción, las ventanas, empujo varios escombros y vio las ventanas, empujo una caja que lo ayudo a llegar a la ventana y la abrió, daba exactamente hacia la salida.

-Mira Blaine, encontré una salida, rápido tenemos que salir de aquí.

Kurt ayudo a levantar al ojimiel y lo ayudo hasta llegar a la ventana, por otro lado Sue da la orden de entrar al edificio.

-Muy bien gente, es hora de actuar. Schuester quédate en el auto.

-Ni loco, iré contigo Sue.

-Muy bien entonces andando.

Los dos se bajaron del auto y fueron caminando hacia la entrada del edificio con 5 policías mas, Kurt trataba de ayudar a Blaine pero estaba tan débil que le pesaba, vio que se acercaba la policía.

-La puta madre ahí vienen, Blaine por favor, despierta, tenemos que huir, haz un esfuerzo por favor, sube.

Kurt agarro a Blaine y no le quedo opción que tirarlo por la ventana, el ojimiel cayo con todo su peso y quedo tirado en el suelo, detrás de él se lanzó Kurt y levanto al ojimiel, Sue golpea la puerta de una patada y entran todos los policías pero no había nadie.

-Puta madre, están aquí, yo sé que están aquí.

Kurt volvió a sujetar al ojimiel y trataban de escapar, Quinn exploro la zona y los vio, agarro su radio y llamo a la teniente.

-Teniente, Blaine Anderson está escapando, lo está ayudando un hombre.

-¿Un hombre? Mierda es ese pendejo que entro, atrápenlos, disparen si es necesario.

Quinn empezó a disparar pero afortunadamente no logro darle a los muchachos, el ojiazul seguía cargando a Blaine y este le dijo que fueran al subte, Kurt lo llevo lo más rápido que pudo, sabiendo que la policía los está persiguiendo, bajaron las escaleras y estaban en el subte, Kurt le dijo que deberían tomar el subte para poder escapar pero el ojimiel empezó a perder la razón, vio la multitud y empezó a sufrir enoclofobia.

-¿Blaine? ¿Qué te sucede? No ahora por favor, resiste, debemos escapar…..Mierda ahí vienen, Blaine por favor reacciona.

Kurt vio que atrás suyo venían Will, Sue y Quinn, así que lo agarro más fuerte y lo llevo casi arrastrando, el ojimiel de a poco recupero el sentido, trataron de perderse en la multitud, el ojiazul miraba para todos lados buscando una salida, se le vino una pero era una locura, cruzar las vías y tomar el otro subte, Sue estaba muy cerca de ellos.

-Mierda no queda opción, Blaine debemos cruzar las vías, ahora o nos atraparan.

-Va….va…mos.

Kurt lo ayudo a cruzar las vías pero a mitad del camino Blaine se desmaya y el ojiazul intenta levantarlo, trato de no llamar la atención porque sabía que la policía estaba a unos pasos de ellos.

-Blaine ahora no por favor, despierta, despierta maldita sea – Escucha una bocina y Kurt abre muy grande los ojos y se asusta cuando ve que una luz se acerca a ellos – Oh por Dios no, Blaine viene el subte, levántate por favor.

Kurt arrastro al ojimiel con toda su fuerza, el subte se acercaba, muy decidido agarro a Blaine y lo lanzo hacia el suelo y luego siguió el, el subte se detiene, el ojimiel cobra el sentido y Kurt lo lleva adentro, las puertas se cerraron y lograron escapar, al otro lado se veía a Sue lamentarse.

-La puta madre se nos han escapado.

-Cálmate Sue, rodearemos la ciudad, lo atraparemos.

-Quinn quiero los dato de ese muchacho que ayudo a Anderson, estoy segura que es su cómplice, también lo quiero arrestado.

-Si teniente.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada más Sue, volvamos a la estación.

-Bien pero hay que avisarle a la prensa, todo el mundo debe saber esto.

Blaine y Kurt se encontraban en el hotel, el ojimiel encendió la tv y quedo duro, el noticiero estaba informando que Blaine Anderson en el asesino del origami, pusieron fotos de él y lo calificaron altamente peligroso, apago la tv y tiro con furia el control remoto, Kurt entra con una bolsa de provisiones.

-Hola Blaine, no sabía bien que te gusta así que traje todo lo que pude, voy a dejarlo acá…..bien, déjame vendar tu mano.

El ojiazul limpio la mano de Blaine y lo vendo.

-Listo, como nuevo.

-Gracias Kurt.

-De nada.

-¿Por qué me ayudas Kurt? Apenas me conoces, no sabes nada de mí.

-No lo sé, pasaba por ahí y te vi.

-¿"Pasabas por ahí"? Kurt por favor ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?

-Yo…lo lamento Blaine, temía que te encontraras en peligro, quería ayudarte y te seguí.

-Esto no es un juego Kurt, no quiero que se sigas, puedo cuidarme solo.

-Sí, ya veo.

-Mira…..te agradezco pero debo volver a pedirte que me dejes solo.

-Blaine, vi el noticiero antes de venir acá.

El ojimiel se quedó mudo, no sabía que decir.

-¿Es verdad todo eso Blaine? ¿Eres el asesino del origami?

El ojimiel se quedó pensando, duda si decirle la verdad pero es la única persona que lo ayudo hasta ahora, así que decidió confiar en él.

-No lo sé Kurt.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-He sufrido Kurt y mucho, estuve en coma por seis meses y al despertar me entere que uno de mis hijos murió, mi esposo me abandono, quede completamente solo pero eso no fue todo, no estoy bien, a veces sufro lapsos por un tiempo en lo que no sé qué hago, tengo visiones o sueños de chicos ahogados, sufro de esquizofrenia.

-Cielo, esto es demasiado.

-No sé porque siento que mi otro yo, el que actúa cuando tengo esos lapsos quiere ver mi amor por mi hijo Shaw, siento que una parte de mi sabe dónde está y para llegar a él necesito hacer estas pruebas.

-Debes decírselo a la policía Blaine.

-¿Y qué les voy a decir? ¿Qué soy un esquizofrénico que ahoga a sus víctimas?, me creerían loco y me encerraran y tengo poco tiempo para buscar a mi hijo, no puedo ir a prisión, cuando lo encuentre me entregare yo mismo pero ahora debo encontrar a mi hijo.

-Déjame ayudarte Blaine.

-No Kurt, no, ya has hecho demasiado por mí y te lo agradezco pero esto debo hacerlo yo solo, no quiero que….no quiero que salgas lastimado.

-¿Ahora tú te preocupas por mí?

-Por favor Kurt, por favor, solo vete.

-Muy bien me iré pero cuídate Blaine y tranquilo que no diré nada.

-Gracias Kurt…..…Espera.

Kurt dio media vuelta y el ojimiel se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

-Gracias por cuidarme Kurt, gracias, agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí, no estaría vivo si no fuera por ti.

-Blaine no podía dejarte así, las personas nos tenemos que ayudar y yo soy una persona y es verdad no te conozco pero no sé porque siento que debo ayudarte.

-Lo sé, es que me hubiera gustado conocerte en otra situación y no así…..yo…te quiero Kurt.

-¿Apenas me conoces y ya me quieres?

-Si.

-Yo también te quiero Blaine, por eso me preocupo, ahora me retiro, no dudes en pedirme ayuda, aquí estaré, adiós Blaine.

-Adiós Kurt.

El ojiazul se retiró de de la habitación de Blaine pero no fue a la suya, simplemente fue hasta su moto y agarro su celular.

-Hola mercedes.

-¿Kurt? Hola corazón ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien cielo, necesito pedirte un favor.

-Claro, dime.

-Necesito que me busques información del dueño o dueña del edificio que esta en MARBEL STREET 9711

-¿MARBEL STREET? Ok Kurt buscare lo que pueda y luego te llamare.

-Gracias cielo, eres un sol.

-Eso ya lo sé.

Kurt cortó la llamada y se subió a la moto y arranco, el ojimiel lo observo por la ventana y se preguntaba a donde iría pero no podía averiguarlo, sin más fue hasta la caja y agarro el cuarto origami con la forma de un tiburón y el número 4 dibujado, lo abre:

"¿ESTAS PREPARADO PARA MATAR A ALGUIEN PARA SALVAR A TU HIJO? NOAH PUCKERMAN, LONGWAY ROAD 6784, MATALO, MANDA UNA FOTO Y TENDRAS TU RECOMPENSA"

Blaine comenzó a temblar y respirar con dificultad.

-Oh Dios mío no, eso no, no puedo matar a alguien, respeto mucho la vida humana, por favor esto no ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo hacer esto…..no…..puedo….

Sin más, con lágrimas en los ojos agarro la pistola y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a esa dirección.

Era de noche, la lluvia seguía con fuerza, Will se encontraba en una sala virtual con música clásica y varios colores alegres producida por su anteojo ARI, un mozo virtual estaba con él.

-¿Cómo esta señor?

-Hola Roland, aquí estoy todavía en esta puta búsqueda.

-Al parecer lo tiene estresado.

-Bastante, jamás creí que estaría en esta situación.

-¿No hay un sospechoso?

-Bueno….Sue cree que el asesino es Blaine Anderson pero….es que…..su perfil psicológico no encaja con el perfil del asesino, Anderson no es el asesino del origami, apuesto todo mí salario a que no lo es.

-¿Y sus pistas señor?

-Debieron haberse actualizado, debería revisarlas.

-¿Quién cree que sea el asesino?

-No tengo ni la más puta idea.

-En ese caso es mejor volver a ver lo que tiene.

-Eso hare.

-Ah y otra cosa señor, debe tener cuidado con "ya sabe que" puede ser muy peligroso si no lo controla, podría matarlo.

-Si lo sé, bueno es hora de ponerme a trabajar.

Will apretó un botón que estaba en su anteojo y todo el salón cambio en una ordenada oficina como a él le hubiera gustado que lo ubiquen y no en ese antro donde lo llevo Quinn. Reviso las pistas.

-Bueno bueno parece que tenemos cosas nuevas, un video del parque, se grabó en el tiempo que desapareció Shaw Anderson, voy a verlo.

Lo reprodujo rápidamente hasta que un auto quedo como pista

-Comentario de ARI: Un Chevrolet se estaciona en el parque alrededor de las 16:17 y regresa a las 17:07 ¿Podría ser el auto del asesino? Es una lástima que no se le vea la cara al conductor.

Siguiente pista.

-El modelo es un Chevrolet Malibu 83, color rojo, tiene un cargo por robo por un tal Dave Karofsky, lo arrestaron pero luego lo liberaron por falta de pruebas.

Siguiente pista.

-Dave Karofsky, 35 años, detenido por contrabando de autos, es considerado peligroso, trabaja en una demoledora, debo visitarlo ¿Le habrá vendido el auto al asesino? No es mucho pero es todo lo que tengo por ahora.

Will se sacó los anteojos y noto que la nariz le estaba sangrando, se sentía mareado y todo le daba vueltas, las manos le temblaban.

-Oh no, otra vez no, no puedo soportar este dolor pero debo resistir.

Will recordó las palabras del mozo virtual:

"DEBE TENER CUIDADO CON "YA SABE QUE" ES MUY PELIGROSO, LO MATARA SI NO SE CUIDA"

Pero Will quería tomarlo, se estaba retorciendo de dolor y cada vez sangraba más.

-No….no….puedo resistir…..puedo…..re….sistir….AWWWWWW.

Will comenzó a caminar por el departamento tratando de distraerse pero el dolor lo volvía loco, agarraba lo que sea y lo lanzaba hacia la pared, tomo una botella de vodka pero la vomito al instante, el dolor fue demasiado, el agente cae al suelo y empieza a alucinar, sentía que estaba muriendo, sin más decide tomar la triptocina y en segundo el dolor se fue, se lamentó por haberla tomado, tira el frasco y con su traje puesto va al baño y se tira en la ducha.

Sebastián y Santana llegaron al local de Artie y entran.

-¿Artie, estas aquí?

-¿Sebastián?

Un chico en silla de rueda salió del fondo y fue a darle la mano a Sebastián.

-¿Cómo estas amigo?

-Bien, aquí cuidando y manteniendo el local de mi padre, que en paz descanse, cuanto tiempo sin verte Sebastián ¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Sigues en la policía?

-Bueno ya no, ahora soy detective privado, ella es mi compañera Santana.

-Mucho gusto.

-Es un placer.

-Bueno ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Necesito que veas este sobre.

Sebastián le da el sobre a Artie que fue el que recibió de Santana.

-Quiero que veas esas letras, tengo la sensación de que fue escrita con una maquina antigua.

-Ok, déjame agarrar la lupa…..Emmm Sebastián ¿Podrías ser bueno y alcanzármela?

-Por supuesto Artie….Aquí tienes.

-Gracias, bueno veamos….mmmm…si mi mente no me falla es una Royal 5…sí, mi mente no me falla, es una Royal 5 del año 1907-1924.

-¿Es antiguo o algo?

-Es un modelo muy común, podría decir que varias personas tienen una guardada en su placard llena de polvo.

-¿Tienes algún registro de tus clientes?

-Claro, es necesario para mí, además son el único que posee estas cosas por esta ciudad, si alguien tuvo que reparar o comprar una royal 5 tuvo que pasar por mi local.

-¿Puedo echarle una mirada a ese registro?

-Por supuesto, ahora te lo traeré pero antes quiero que tomen una copa conmigo.

-Por favor dime que tienes Whisky.

-Claro ahí lo traeré.

-Gracias.

-Sebastián por favor, ten cuidado con la bebida, no sea cosa que tengas relaciones con Artie.

-Espera… ¿Qué?

-No le hagas caso Artie, Santana esta bromeando.

-Pues que mal chiste, en fin aquí tengo las copas, tomen.

Artie les sirvió whisky, dijeron "salud" y lo tomaron de un sorbo.

-Delicioso, por los buenos tiempos Sebastián.

-Por los buenos tiempos Artie.

-Muy bien espérenme aquí voy a traerte ese registro.

-Te lo agradezco.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar pero Artie no quería atender.

-Sebastián ¿Serias tan amable en atender?

-Claro…. ¿Relojería de Artie Abrams? En este momento se encuentra ocupado, llámelo en 30 minutos por favor.

Sebastián colgó el teléfono, Artie fue a buscar el registro, Santana se le acerco.

-¿Crees que el asesino ha estado aquí?

-Eso lo sabremos en un momento, sí estuvo haciendo estas cartas con una Royal, necesitaba herramientas para la máquina y eso tuvo que comprarlo aquí, no sé porque Santana pero creo que estamos cerca de encontrar al asesino del origami.

Santana se puso contenta, estaba muy ilusionada con atrapar al asesino, mientras esperaban a Artie, ella se puso a ver sus relojes, todos eran hermoso pero había uno que le llamo la atención, era una pequeña bailarina dando vueltas en el reloj, ella lo miro con cariño pues su sueño siempre quiso ser bailarina pero recordó todo su pasado y todo lo que tuvo que pasar, se salieron un par de lágrimas y ella se las limpia, deja el reloj donde estaba y se vuelve a Sebastián quien no notaba bastante intranquilo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hace rato que Artie se fue.

-Tal vez se olvidó donde dejo el registro.

-Espero, quédate aquí, voy a ayudar a Artie.

-Está bien.

Sebastián se dirigió al fondo llamando a Artie pero no contestaban, cuando llega al final Sebastián lanza un grito.

Oh Por Dios, noooooooooo, Artie, nooooooooooooooooo

Artie yacía en el suelo, con sangre en la cabeza, Sebastián le toma el pulso pero no tenía, Artie había muerto, Sebastián ve una ventana abierta y el teléfono al aire, el detective se lo pone en la oreja:

"¿Señor? ¿Señor? ¿Me escucha? Hemos registrado el local, la policía está en camino"

Sebastián colgó el teléfono, Santana llego corriendo al escuchar el grito del detective.

-Sebastián ¿Estas…?…Oh por Dios ¿Qué sucedió?

-El asesino estuvo aquí, no puedo creerlo, estuvo aquí en nuestras narices.

-La ventana, se escapó por aquí.

-Santana debemos irnos, el asesino llamo a la policía, quiere que seamos su chivo expiatorio, lo último que necesitamos es pasar 24hs en la comisaria.

-Sebastián tengo miedo, el asesino nos debe estar persiguiendo.

-Creo que me está siguiendo desde que visite a las familias, tranquila Santana.

-Mierda, se llevó el registro, no hay duda Sebastián, el asesino nos está persiguiendo ¿Qué hacemos?

Sebastián se limpió las lágrimas y cerró los ojos de Artie.

-Lo siento Artie, lo siento mucho, esto no debió pasar – El detective se levanta – Santana ve a la puerta y vigila que no entre nadie, yo voy a limpiar las huellas de todo lo que tocamos.

-Está bien, lo siento mucho Sebastián – Ella lo abraza.

-Gracias Santana, ve a la puerta, ve.

Ella se dirigió a la puerta y el detective saco su pañuelo y empezó a limpiar todo lo que habían tocado, el teléfono, las copas, la lupa, Sebastián recorrió todo el local varias veces para asegurarse que limpio todo, cuando se decide se dirige a Santana.

-Creo que ya he terminado, hice lo que pude, vámonos.

-Ay no, Sebastián espera.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo toque el reloj con la bailarina.

-Ok, quédate aquí voy a limpiarla.

Sebastián saco de vuelta su pañuelo y limpio el reloj.

-Listo, ya termine.

-Vámonos de aquí.

Santana y Sebastián salieron del local pero se quedan petrificados, la policía había llegado y Quinn y más policías los apuntan con sus armas.

-Manos arriba, quedan detenidos.

-Oficial esto no es lo que….

-Silencio, están arrestados.

Quinn esposo a Sebastián y Santana y los pusieron en la patrulla llevándolos a la comisaria.


	8. CAPITULO 8: Duras decisiones

Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a todos por sus mensajes, me animan para seguir con esta historia y también para darle un pequeño dato, debido a sus peticiones, para el proximo capitulo va a haber Klex :) espero que les guste este capitulo, les mando abrazos y besos a todos.

LLUVIA PESADA

CAPITULO 8: Duras decisiones

Sebastián y Santana se encontraban en la comisaria, Quinn lo estaba interrogando con muchas preguntas, incluso a veces repetía la misma pregunta, se sentían muy cansados, Sebastián fruncía el ceño cuando Quinn le repetía la misma pregunta.

-Ayyyy ya te dije, estuvimos ahí porque quería visitar a mi amigo Artie, no tuvimos nada que ver con esto.

-Eso aún no explica porque Artie Abrams está muerto Sr. Smythe ¿Qué hacían realmente ahí?

-Mire Señorita Fabrey, soy un detective privado y mi trabajo es buscar al asesino del origami.

-Para esa tarea estamos nosotros, usted no debe meterse en nuestros asuntos.

-Este tema nos involucra a todos, fui porque estoy en busca de pistas, algo que talvez se me escapo de las manos, fui al local de mi amigo Artie porque pensé que podía ayudarme, jamás imagine que pasaría esto.

-¿Por qué no se quedó en el lugar hasta que llegáramos?

-Sabía que nos iban a detener y quiero encontrar a Shaw Anderson, lo último que quería era estar 24hs atrapado aquí, el tiempo se nos agota.

-Muy bien Sr. Smythe pueden retirarse pero sepan que están bajo la mira, si sabemos de algo sospechoso iremos por ustedes.

-Ok, gracias….Vámonos Santana.

Los dos estaban a punto de retirarse cuando una voz sarcástica los interrumpe.

-Vaya vaya pero si es Sebastián Smythe.

-Sue Sylvester, cuanto tiempo si verte ¿Cómo has estado?

-Más que bien colega ¿Qué cagada te mandaste ahora? Me sorprende que aún no estés entre rejas.

-Siempre tan graciosa Sue, no he hecho nada malo, simplemente sigo con mi investigación.

-Ohhhh cierto ahora eres un detective…mmmm…se te extraña en la policía.

-Si claro, si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú la que abrió una botella de champagne apenas Salí de la comisaria.

-Bueno tenía sed.

-Mmmmm…adiós Sue.

-Nos vemos…Sebastián.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tienes algo de información sobre el asesino del origami?

-Estoy igual que tu Sue.

-Entonces no me sirves, lárgate de mí comisaria.

-Vámonos Santana.

-Por Dios Sebastián ¿Quién es esa mujer?

-Mi antigua teniente, una vieja de mierda, la odio.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta.

Los compañeros se fueron de la comisaria y se subieron al auto, la lluvia seguía y parecía no terminar, Sebastián tenía que darle una noticia a Santana y sabía que no le iba a gustar.

-Santana esto termina ahora, te voy a llevar a tu casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Somos compañeros, no me hagas esto.

Sebastián se mostró enojado.

-Mira esto no es juego, estamos en un caso peligroso y no puedo protegerte de esto, te voy a llevar a tu casa y no se habla más.

-No te atrevas Sebastián, voy a buscar al asesino de mi hijo y no me vas a detener, jure bajo la tumba de mi hijo que encontraría a su asesino, no se te ocurra detenerme ahora.

-Esta decidió Santana, te llevare a casa y me dejaras a mí buscar al asesino del origami.

-Detén el auto.

-¿Qué?

-Te digo que detengas el puto auto.

Santana agarro enojada el volante como si quisiera sacárselo, Sebastián perdió el control y por poco choca pero logro maniobrar el auto y frena de golpe.

-¿Estás loca Santana? ¿Quieres matarnos o qué?

-Si no vas a ayudarme a encontrar al asesino de mi hijo lo hare sola.

Santana se baja del auto y empieza a caminar bajo la lluvia, Sebastián se sintió con ataque de culpa y empezó a hablar mentalmente.

-"Maldita sea Santana, no me hagas esto, quiero protegerte pero no puedo asi….es culpa mía, nunca debí aceptar que sea mi compañera…..no puedo dejarla ir a buscar un asesino sola, correrá peligro…. ¿Qué hago?

Sebastián pensó y tomo una decisión, se bajó del auto y fue corriendo hacia Santana, ella se quedó ahí, inmóvil, con la mirada triste.

-Lo extraño mucho Sebastián, demasiado, desearía que estuviera en mis brazos.

-Lo sé Santana, lo sé, lo siento, perdón por lo que dije, ven volvamos al auto, te ayudare a buscar al asesino.

Sebastián la abrazo y ella comenzó a llorar, el detective la llevo hasta el auto y arranco dirigiéndose hacia el departamento.

Blaine llega a la dirección que le dio el origami, estaba temblando y tenía miedo de golpear la puerta, dio varias vueltas, no sabía bien que hacer.

-No puedo hacerlo, esto es demasiado, ni siquiera sé que hacer o decir…..Dios, perdóname.

El ojimiel golpeo la puerta, espero y Noah abre, llevaba una bata roja.

-¿Si? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

Blaine tembló, no sabía que decir, su mano estaba dura sujetando la pistola.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí como un idiota o vas a decirme que carajo quieres? Habla maldita sea.

Blaine aun no dijo nada, Noah lo ignoro y le cerró la puerta en la cara, el ojimiel quiso recuperar el aire antes de volver a golpear pero de tantos nervios empezó a vomitar, era demasiado para él, volvió a tomar aire y golpeo de nuevo, Noah sale y estaba furioso.

-Otra vez vos ¿Qué carajo quieres?...Mira si quieres droga debes avisarme antes por mensaje, no tengo nada ahora, así que vete, no me gusta tener drogadictos en la puerta de mi casa.

Blaine lo apunto pero no disparo, Noah levanto las manos y retrocedía, el ojimiel entro a la casa y cerró la puerta.

-Escucha amigo podemos arreglarlo ¿Quieres droga? Puedo darte o dinero pero por favor no hagas una estupidez.

-Yo….yo…lo siento…..no….no tengo…..opción.

-Por favor amigo, no te hice nada, puedo darte dinero y droga, todo el mundo quiere eso, te lo doy y te vas.

-No quiero nada de eso…yo….debo…..hacerlo.

-Estoy seguro que podemos arreglarlo de otro modo amigo, nadie tiene que salir lastimado.

Mientras hablaban Noah caminaba poco a poco para atrás, la idea era distraer a Blaine porque cuando Noah llego hasta el placar saco rápidamente una escopeta.

-Muere hijo de puta.

Noah disparo y el ojimiel se tiro al piso y trato de escapar, Noah seguía disparando.

-¿Vienes a mi casa a amenazarme hijo de puta? Te voy a volar los sesos, ven aquí.

Blaine se tropezaba con las cosas de la casa y algunas se las tiraba a Noah para podes escapar pero el seguía disparando, Noah pegaba gritos de jineteada cada vez que disparaba, el ojimiel termino en una pieza que al parecer era de una niña, Blaine quedo tirado en el suelo y Noah se acercó con la escopeta apuntándolo, el ojimiel se levantó y alzo las manos, Noah soltó una sonrisa.

-Muere hijo de puta.

Blaine cerró los ojos, Noah apretó el gatillo pero no pasó nada, volvió a apretarlo y nada, se le terminaron las balas.

-Mierda.

-QUIETO – Blaine lo apunto con el revolver – Tira el arma, AHORA.

-Por favor amigo, yo…..lo siento…no quería hacerlo, por favor no me mates.

-DE RODILLAS.

Noah obedeció y comenzó a llorar.

-Por favor amigo…..no lo hagas…yo….mira, tengo una hija, déjame mostrártela.

Noah saco una foto de su bolsillo y se lo mostro a Blaine, era Noah abrazando a una bebe.

-Esta es mi hija Beth, ahora tiene 2 años…..por favor…por favor no me mates…..yo…..yo quiero volverla a ver.

Blaine agarro la foto y la tiro, apunto a Noah en la cabeza.

-Cierra los ojos.

Noah lo hizo entre lágrimas, el ojimiel aun no apretó el gatillo, temblaba y tenía los ojos lagrimosos, no hablo pero estaba pensando y decidiendo que hacer.

-"Dios, no me esperaba todo esto, él también es padre, no puedo dejar a una niña sin su padre…pero….¿Que hare con mi hijo?...si no lo hago, no obtendré las letras…..pero….no puedo matarlo….no sé qué hacer"

-Por favor amigo, no me mates, quiero volver a ver a mi hija, soy padre y mi hija es todo lo que tengo.

-Cállate, cállate, déjame pensar maldita sea.

-Por favor, no quiero morir, solo llévate la droga y vete.

-Te dije que te calles.

-No me mates, quiero volver a ver a mi hija, por favor.

El ojimiel temblaba, no sabía qué hacer, se hacia el mismo planteo varias veces, veía a Noah arrodillado y llorando….con lágrimas en los ojos tomo una decisión, tomo aire y miro fijamente a Noah.

-Yo también soy padre – Golpea con el arma la cabeza de Noah todos sus fuerzas y este quede inconsciente – Y no soy ningún asesino.

El ojimiel salió de la casa y se subió al auto, se puso las manos en la cara y comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

-Lo siento hijo, lo siento mucho…no podía matarlo…Dios…no pude hacerlo…..¿Que voy a hacer?...No te preocupes hijo, te voy a encontrar.

Blaine encendió el auto y se retiró de la zona.

Kurt manejaba su moto bajo la lluvia mientras hablaba por una radio con su amiga Mercedes.

-"Hola Kurt, tengo información de lo que me pediste, el dueño del departamento de MARBEL STREET se llama Sandy Ryerson, esta retirado, trabajaba en un hospital era cirujano pero descubrieron que traficaba con el betropen, entonces le quitaron su licencia"

-¿Betropen?

-"Kurt ni siquiera lo pienses, te ha costado dejarlo"

-Sí, lo sé mercedes, simplemente fue un comentario, dime más.

-"El sujeto vive en la calle Lincoln 2367, estuvo preso una vez por estafas inmobiliarias, escucha también esto, el sujeto esta llendo a tratamiento psicológico y psiquiátrico"

-Cielos ¿Es peligroso?

-"Con estos datos yo lo coincidiría que si"

-Me pregunto si tendrá relación con el asesino del origami.

-"No llegue a esa investigación Kurt, todo lo que te conté es todo lo que conseguí"

-Lo sé cielo, muchas gracias Mercedes, eres un amor.

-"Eso ya lo sé….Kurt….ten cuidado."

-Tranquila Mercedes, voy a estar bien.

Kurt cambio la carretera y se dirigía a la casa de Sandy, era una casa grande, todas las ventanas cerradas, daba el aspecto de una casa muy fría, Kurt estaciono su moto, se sacó el casco y bajo de la moto, mientras se dirigía a la casa se le vinieron varios pensamientos a la cabeza.

-"El dueño del edificio donde Blaine se cortó el dedo vive aquí, espero conseguir algo de información"

Kurt golpea la puerta, un hombre abre la puerta, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y tenía un buzo rosa atado en sus hombros, miro al ojiazul de arriba abajo.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Ehhhh…Hola…me dijeron que aquí puedo conseguir Betropen…sin receta.

Sandy lo miro raro.

-Lo siento querido te informaron mal.

Sandy estaba por cerrar la puerta pero el ojimiel lo freno.

-No…..por favor…yo…puedo pagar.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes querido? Pasa.

Kurt entro en la casa de Sandy y este lo llevo a su sillón, Kurt se sentía bastante incómodo y nervioso.

-Entonces necesitas Betropen ¿Te cuesta dormir?

-Si…demasiado.

-Bueno en ese caso, debemos brindar por nuestro primer acuerdo.

Sandy se levantó del sillón y sirvió dos copas con una bebida, Kurt no pudo ver que botella saco, Sandy le va el vaso pero el ojiazul no lo toma. Había bastante silencio y eso ponía incomodo a los dos, Kurt trataba de romper el silencio.

-Necesitaría…..cuatro…cajas de Betropen ¿Puedo tenerlos?

-Todo tiene un precio cariño ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Tienes un precio?

Kurt lo miro seriamente, no le agrado ese comentario.

-Ni de broma….no…..no estoy en venta.

-Solo preguntaba.

-Emmmm…yo…..estoy buscando alojamiento, me preguntaba si tenías algo para alquilar.

-Lo siento querido, esta todo alquilado.

-Que lastima, me hubiera gustado conseguir algo por…MARBEL STREET.

Sandy estaba por tomar pero se frenó cuando escucho la dirección, se puso como serio y eso incomodo al ojiazul, dejo el vaso en una mesa y se levantó.

-¿No vas a tomar?

-Ahhhh….yo…no tengo sed, gracias.

Kurt dejo el vaso lleno en la mesita de luz, Sandy se puso más serio.

-Ahora vuelvo, te iré a buscar el Betropen.

-Gracias.

Sandy se retiró del living, Kurt aprovecho para explorar la casa, tenía que encontrar algo que sea importante o alguna pista, miro todo lo que tenía a la vista, encontró varias cosas, en la mesa encontró contratos de alquileres.

-Cielos, este tipo tiene muchos lugares para alquilar ¿De dónde saco todo esto?

Siguió explorando y se metió silenciosamente en el cuarto de Sandy, abrió su cajón y encontró una tarjeta que decía BLUE MOON.

-¿Blue Moon? Esto es un boliche…..augh…..no puedo imaginarme a Sandy bailando música electrónica.

Kurt se guardó la tarjeta, siguió explorando y abrió el ropero pero se quedó pensando en lo que vio.

-¿Batas quirúrgicas? Pensé que lo habían despedido del hospital, tal vez los tendrá por nostalgia o algo así, creo que no encontrare nada ¿Dónde está Sandy? Hace mucho que se fue, esto me da mala espina, no le gusto que no haya tomado esa bebida.

Kurt salió del cuarto y se dirigió al fondo silenciosamente esperando ver a Sandy pero no lo encontró ¿A dónde se fue?, el ojiazul tuvo un mal presentimiento y decidió irse, cuando estaba llegando a la puerta siente un golpe fuerte, Sandy lo golpeo con un bate de béisbol y Kurt quedo inconsciente.

-Dulces sueños pequeño insolente.

Sandy soltó carcajadas y agarro el pie de Kurt y lo llevo arrastrando hasta el sótano, después de unas horas el ojiazul despierta pero descubre que está encerrado en una mesa y con los pies y manos atadas, cuando gira la cabeza ve un cuerpo sin vida y el ojiazul pega un grito, en eso aparece Sandy vistiendo una bata quirúrgica y tenía un taladro encima.

-Bueno, así que has despertado, espero que estés cómodo.

-Suéltame maldito loco hijo de puta…AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAA.

-Ja ja ja ja ja puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, nadie te escuchara, pronto acompañaras al otro sujeto.

Kurt pedía ayuda, gritaba y se movía con la esperanza de poder soltarse.

-Eres un maldito psicópata, eres el asesino del origami.

-Ja ja ja lo siento querido pero no soy el asesino del origami, no sé quién es, aunque tenía sospechas de que podría ser Ken Tenaka de Blue Moon, siempre andaba con gente que para mí era raro o sospechoso.

-AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRRR AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-No gastes energías querido, necesitaras aire para esto, es hora de la cirugía.

-Déjame ir desgraciado, suéltame, eres un maldito psicópata, suéltame hijo de puta, aléjate de mí.

-Quédate quieto, sino te va a doler más.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO, NO TE ME ACERQUES HIJO DE PUTA, AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ALEJATE DE MI AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Sandy encendió el taladro y quería taladrar el pie de Kurt, este empezó a gritar y moverse para todos lados, un mormón toco el timbre y Sandy se detuvo cuando estaba por llegar al pie.

-¿Puede ser? Siempre que quiero trabajar me interrumpen, iré a ver quién es, enseguida vuelvo querido y podremos jugar ja ja ja ja.

Sandy dejo el taladro en la mesa, Kurt movió con fuerza su pie, tanto que logro soltarse, con el pie libre golpeo el taladro y lo encendió, levanto su otro pie y corto las cuerdas, Sandy abrió la puerta.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Buen día señor, he venido a traerle la palabra del Señor.

-Oh eres muy amable, estoy interesado en escucharla.

-Me alegro que quiera escuchar la palabra de Dios.

-Me gustaría que me lo leas.

-Con mucho gusto señor.

-Entra.

El mormón entro a la casa de Sandy y este lo golpea con el bate en la cabeza.

-Para que aprendas a no interrumpirme.

Kurt se lanzó el taladro hacia las manos y corto las cuerdas, logro liberarse pero en ese momento llego Sandy y agarro un serrucho.

-Aléjate de mí maldito psicópata.

-Estas muerto mocoso, no escaparas de aquí.

Sandy se le tiro a Kurt y comenzó una lucha, al ojiazul se le hacía difícil ya que Sandy era más grande que él y con más fuerza, Kurt estaba peleando para que no lo lastime, Sandy le saca el taladro y cuando iba a atacarlo Kurt lo esquiva y le pega con un martillo que había en la mesa, Sandy se limpia la sangre y empieza a hacer sonar el taladro en el aire.

-No vas a escapar de aquí niñito, cuando acabe contigo voy a jugar con tu culo.

-Aléjate de mí pervertido, no te me acerques.

-Te vas a morir.

Sandy quería clavarle la punta del taladro y Kurt lo detiene con las manos, luchaba para que no lo lastime, en una oportunidad Sandy se resbala y se clava el mismo el taladro en el cuello, lo que le provocó una gran hemorragia, perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo, Kurt subió las escaleras con solo la idea de irse de la casa, ve el cuerpo del mormón.

-Oh por dios ¿Señor? ¿Señor? Despierte.

El hombre empezó a cobrar el sentido.

-Ahhhh…pero ¿Qué paso?

-Debemos irnos de esta casa, salgamos de aquí.

Kurt y el mormón salieron de la casa y el ojiazul agarro su celular y llamo a la policía informando la situación y los actos que realizaba Sandy, al terminar la llamada, se subió a la moto y arranco, tenía una nueva misión, encontrar a Ken Tenaka.

Will llego a la demoledora, un lugar donde se destruyen y trituran autos, la lluvia seguía, ahora era más suave, Will bajo del auto y se dirigió a una oficina que parecía un taller pero no había nadie, luego ve en un tractor a un hombre fornido en musculosa blanca y jean azules, supuso que era Dave Karofsky así que camino hasta el.

-Hola ¿Eres Dave Karofsky?

-¿Quién demonios eres?

El sujeto se veía con un aspecto de pocos amigos, se baja del tractor y se queda mirando fijo a Will, era mucho más alto y grande que él.

-Soy el agente William Schuester del FBI, necesito hablar contigo.

-Muy bien ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Podemos ir adentro? Está lloviendo.

-Bien, vamos.

Dave iba delante de Will y el agente se sentía nervioso, estaba pensando un plan de escape en caso de que las cosas se fueran de control.

-Muy bien aquí estamos ¿Qué quiere?

-Un Chevrolet Malibu vino a tu local, me importa un carajo como vino lo único que quiero es el nombre del que te lo compro.

-Lo siento amigo, no me acuerdo, tengo muy mala memoria.

-Tal vez si te llevo a la comisaria y pasas una noche en la celda te acuerdes ¿Qué piensas de eso Dave?

-Si tratas de asustar con eso mejor esfuérzate, tengo mucho trabajo, no tengo tiempo para estas boludeces.

-Dame el nombre Dave, ahora.

-No lo sé, deja de molestarme maldito o será lo último que hagas, me vuelvo a trabajar, lárgate de aquí.

Dave se retiró y volvió al tractor, Will no quería irse así que se puso sus anteojos ARI y busco alguna pista por el taller, vio una huellas de neumáticos.

-Comentario de ARI: Huellas de neumáticos pero no es el auto que busco, hay varias por todo el taller.

Continúo revisando.

-Comentario de ARI: Hay polvo de orquídea en el aire ¿El asesino habrá estado aquí? Ese es un dato que debería preguntarle a Dave.

Siguió revisando.

-Comentario de ARI: Hay manchas de sangre en el suelo ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? La sangre marca un camino, el cuerpo fue arrastrado hasta esos escombros, iré a revisar.

Will se sacó los anteojos y camino hasta los escombros, levanto las chapas y quedo con la boca abierta, había un esqueleto, el agente soltó las chapa de golpe y camino unos pasos atrás y se puso una mano en la boca pero luego tuvo que levantar las dos manos, Dave estaba atrás de él y lo apunto en la cabeza.

-Uno de tus amigos policías hacia demasiadas preguntas, tuve que cerrarle el pico y es lo mismo que era contigo, camina.

-Dave esto no tiene que terminar así.

-Lo mismo dijo el otro, muévete, voy a acabar contigo, camina.

Will dio un giro y golpeo la mano de Dave haciéndolo tirar el arma y se lanzó encima de el para pelear pero Dave era fuerte, por lo cual le costó mucho darle golpes, Dave agarro al agente y lo tiro al parabrisas de un auto, quedo dolorido, Dave agarra un tubo y lo golpeaba, Will lo atrapa y le pega en los testículos, el agente logra sacar su pistola y lo apunta.

-Quédate quieto hijo de puta, ahora vas a responderme todo lo que te pregunte.

-Vete a la mierda infeliz, que te den por el culo.

Will lo golpeo en la nariz con el arma.

-Hijo de puta, me rompiste la nariz.

-HABLA ¿Quién se llevó ese Chevrolet?

-No voy a decir nada.

-Ohhh pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Mira Dave creo que esos tanques tienen combustible, con un disparo y este lugar se convertirá en fuegos artificiales ¿Lo intentamos?

-No seas imbécil, estás loco, no puedes hacer eso, moriremos.

-Morirás porque yo saldré antes.

-NO, no lo hagas.

-Entonces habla ¿Quién se llevó el Chevrolet?

-Vino solo una vez, eran dos en realidad.

-Sus nombres.

-Ken, Ken Tenaka, tiene un boliche llamado Blue Moon, es dueño de ese lugar pero no es el nombre del segundo, no lo dijo, tampoco pude verlo, estaba encapuchado, vinieron, querían el auto y pagaron en efectivo, después no los vi más.

-Muy bien, eso solo quería saber pero atacaste a un agente del FBI así que por eso te voy a arrestar, tienes derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier…..cualquier…..cual….

Will se sintió mareado, le sangraba la nariz, empezó a volverle los ataques de estrés, Dave lo miro con risa.

-Vaya amigo para que sufres de algo.

-Will agarro la triptocina y seguía apuntando a Dave pero temblaba mucho y no pudo aspirar la droga, se le cayó de las manos e intento agarrarla pero se le rompió el frasco, Will quedo retorcido de dolor en el suelo, Dave se levantó y se le acerco.

-¿Ahora dejan a los drogadictos entra al FBI? Bendita sea América.

Dave golpeo a Will y quedo inconsciente, cuando se levantó lentamente, ve que está en su auto pero esta esposado, Dave lo encerró en su auto y lo estaba llevando con su tractor hasta la demoledora.

-Hasta aquí llegaste imbécil, voy a hacerte puré ja ja ja ja ja.

-Oh por Dios, DAVE, DETENTE MALDITO LOCO.

Dave simplemente reía malvadamente, el agente tenía que pensar como escapar sino moriría en la demoledora, golpeo el volante, se movía para todos lados tratando de quitarse las esposas pero no podía, cada vez estaba más cerca de la demoledora, comenzó a traspirar de los nervios, miro para todos lados tratando de encontrar una solución, abrió la guantera con sus pies y vio que tenía una pistola, la arrastro hacia él, apunto a la cadena de las esposas y tiro del gatillo, logro soltarse, abrió el techo de su auto y subió rápidamente, trato de mantener el equilibro para no caerse y dio un salto para poder escapar, el auto cayo en la demoledora y se fue destruyendo de a poco, Will fue con su pistola hacia el tractor pero Dave no se encontraba ahí, miro para todos lados, el tractor seguía andando sin chofer, cuando el agente da media vuelta, Dave lo golpea y le saca el arma, vuelven a pelear.

-Esta vez voy a matarte maldito agente.

-Suéltame loco de mierda.

-Te voy a matar.

Dave arrastro a a Will hacia el tractor, quería aplastarlo, el agente usaba sus fuerzas para no ser arrollado.

-Vas a morir maldito ja ja ja ja

Will estaba perdiendo fuerzas, el mecanismo le estaba cortando el brazo, Will daba gritos de dolor y Dave se reía cada vez que el agente sufría.

-Y, Y, y, y Vas un maldito mori y

-No…..voy…a…..morir…así.

Will saca un pequeño cuchillo que traía encima y se lo clava en la pierna a Dave, este pega un grito y suelta al agente, el mecanismo se engancha con la ropa de Dave y este cae encima y fue arrollado, Will quedo tirado en el suelo todo dolorido, levanto la cabeza y vio todo un charco de sangre, se levantó y camino lentamente hasta su auto y se retiró del lugar.

Sebastián y Santana llegan al departamento, ambos estaban cansados.

-Dios me siento agotada, esto fue demasiado.

-Lo mismo digo, fue un día muy largo y doloroso.

-Siento mucho lo de Artie Sebastián.

-Gracias Santana pero prefiero no pensar en eso ahora, estoy muy shockeado todavía.

-Lo sé, lo siento…..emmm….yo estoy muy mojada ¿Te molesta si me doy un baño?

-Para nada, siéntate como en casa, el baño esta al fondo a la izquierda.

-Gracias.

-Voy a hacer unos huevos revueltos ¿Quieres?

-Sí, me encantan.

-Bien, báñate, yo voy a preparar la comida.

Santana se retiro y Sebastian se dirigió a la cocina y preparo sus huevos revueltos, preparo la mesa y coloco jugo, espero a Santana, en 15 minutos llego usando la bata del detective.

-Disculpa, te use la bata, puse mi ropa en la estufa para secarla.

-Descuida, puedes usarla, ya está la comida.

-Eso se ve riquísimo.

Se sentaron y comieron, Santana saco una libreta negra, el detective la mira.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es una lista que saque de la tienda de Artie, tiene todos las compras de la Royal, hay como unos 30 clientes.

-No vale la pena Santana, no podemos interrogar a 30 clientes, ya no tenemos tiempo.

-Tal vez pero podríamos fijarnos en la lista de suscriptores de origami, en esta ciudad solo hay una tienda de origamis y un solo lugar para aprenderlos, podríamos fijarnos también la lista de las personas que has entrevistado, con esta lista y con lo que tienes podríamos encontrar un nombre en común.

-Tal vez sí pero…

-Ven Sebastián ayúdame a buscar.

Los dos sacaron y revisaron todos los archivos que tenía Sebastián, trataban de ayudarse con la libreta que tenía Santana, a veces se turnaban para buscar, pasaban las horas y aun nada, Sebastián le dio un vaso de whisky para calmar a Santana, las horas pasaron pero la latina encuentra algo y llama a Sebastián y le muestra dos nombre que concuerdan con su búsqueda, Los dos se miraron y pusieron una sonrisa, salieron del departamento y su búsqueda los llevo a un cementerio, la lluvia volvió a caer pero no era fuerte, era pasajera.

-Debo decir que no sé qué esperamos encontrar aquí Santana.

-El único nombre que encontramos es Myron Muskovitz, debe estar por aquí.

-Sí, pero ese niño murió cuando tenía 12 años y según la fecha fue hace 20 años ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Encontrarlo y sacar su tumba?

-Mira yo sé que suena raro pero podemos encontrar algo, solo ayúdame por favor.

-Bien, separémonos, será más fácil y rápido, me estoy congelando.

Los dos buscaron la tumba, revisaron pasillo por pasillo pero nada, Sebastián pidió ayuda y lo mandaron al pasillo de los niños, fueron a buscar ahí pero aun nada, Santana vio a un cuidador y le pregunto y le indico donde se encontraba la tumba, cuando lo encuentra llama a Sebastián.

-Sebastián mira, encontré la tumba.

-Por fin, buen trabajo santana.

-Mira Sebastián, alguien visita esta tumba, hay flores y son recientes, talvez tengan días o un par de semanas.

-No solo flores, mira lo que hay ahí, es un perro hecho en origami.

-Guau que coincidencia ¿No?

El cuidador se les acerco a ellos.

-Esa tumba es familiar para mí, yo conocía a ese niño.

-¿Conoció a Myron Muskovit?

-Así es, a él, su hermano y sus padres, fue muy triste su muerte.

-¿Cómo murió?

El cuidador les conto la historia.

Hace 20 años, la misma ciudad, estaba lloviendo demasiado, en una casa rodante un padre borracho echa a sus dos hijos.

-Vaaaayyyyaaannnse de aquí….mocosooosss de mierdaaaaa…..no sirvennn….para nada….fueraaa.

-Otra vez borracho y mama no llega dentro de dos horas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Myron?

-Las orquídeas aún no están listas, no podemos venderlas…..en fin vamos a jugar

-Ok, podemos ir al edificio en construcción, hoy no trabajan.

-Buena idea, vamos, tú la traes.

-Voy a atraparte Myron.

Los dos hermanos corrían felices y sonriendo, a pesar de su dura vida ellos eran muy unidos y siempre buscaban el modo de ser felices, llegaron al edificio en construcción y Myron desafío al hermano a llegar hasta el techo, era alto pero acepto, juntos hicieron una carrera por caminos separados, metiéndose en toda la construcción, algunas zonas era un poco peligrosas y el hermano menor dudaba si pasar.

-Vamos, mueve el culo ¿Qué esperas?

-Está un poco resbaloso Myron, no quiero caerme.

-No seas miedoso, tu puedes, vamos, tortuga, muévete, te estoy ganando.

Los hermanos seguían con la carrera, daban grandes salto para llegar al otro lado o escalaban cuando era necesario, Myron fue el primero en llegar.

-JA JA JA JA nadie puede conmigo, soy supremo.

-Hiciste trampa Myron, me dejaste el camino largo y difícil.

-No seas, llorón, mira esto, es hora del salto de la muerte.

Myron corrió y salto del edificio.

-MYRON Distensión.

Su hermano corrió y miro que Myron estaba en una montaña de tierra.

-¿Te asustaste? No te lo esperabas ja ja.

-Eres un tonto, no me asustes así.

-Vamos mueve el culo, salta así vamos abajo.

Su hermano tomo impulso y salto, cuando estaban los dos juntos se deslizaron sobre la tierra hasta llegar abajo, se rieron y se abrazaron.

-Eso estuvo muy divertido hermanito, ahora debes encontrarme vamos a jugar a las escondidas, cuenta hasta 20.

-Ok, ve a esconderte…uno…dos…tres…cuatro…..cinco….diez…..catorce…diesiocho….VEINTEEEEE voy por ti Myron.

Su hermano lo buscaba y se detiene para prestar atención, escuchaba la voz de su hermano pidiendo ayuda, luego lo ve, estaba en un pozo lleno de agua y no podía levantarse, su hermano fue en su ayuda.

-MYRON, dame la mano.

-Tira con fuerza.

Su hermano tiro pero no podía sacarlo, estaba enganchado del pie y no tenía mucha fuerza.

-Resiste Myron, voy a buscar a papa, resiste ya vengo.

-Apúrate…el…el agua…está subiendo….ve.

-Ya vengo.

El recuerdo término, Sebastián y Santana escucharon todo lo que el cuidador decía.

-El niño no pudo conseguir ayuda y su hermano falleció, eso es todo lo que se y fue la última vez que vi a esa familia.

-¿Sabe que fue del hermano?

-Una familia lo adopto pero no se quiénes son, bueno debo retirarme, debo seguir trabajando.

-Gracias por la información.

-Que terrible Sebastián, Myron murió en las manos de su hermano menor, que historia tan triste.

-La verdad que sí.

-¿Crees? ¿Crees que el hermano menor sea el asesino del origami?

-Ya no sé qué pensar Santana, volvamos a casa, está lloviendo demasiado.

Los dos estaban a punto de retirarse pero el detective ve a alguien familiar y se esconde agarrando a Santana.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mira Santana, es Michael Chang.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Esta yendo a una tumba.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Ves lo mismo que yo?

-Así es.

Michael Chang estaba con tres de su custodia, uno le sujetaba el paragua, Michael llevaba un ramo de flores y las coloco en la tumba de Myron Muskovitz y se quedó mirándola con la mirada triste.


	9. CAPITULO 9: Perdóname

Bueno primero quiero agradecerles a todos y todas por sus mensajes, me alegre que les guste mi fic, sin mas les traigo lo prometido, el siguiente capitulo con Klex, asi que disfrutenlo, estamos casi en el final del misterio pero aun falta un poquito, se me cuidan, abrazos y besos.

LLUVIA PESADA

CAPITULO 9: Perdóname

Era de noche, la lluvia se había detenido por ahora, el ojiazul pensó que eso sería un gran alivio para Blaine, el muchacho se cambió y se dirigió a BLUE MOON llevaba una camisa negra, un jean rojo oscuro y se adornó con un pañuelo rojo y negro en el cuello, el boliche estaba lleno y sonaba música electrónica, el objetivo de Kurt era encontrar a Ken Tenaka pero ¿Cómo era? ¿Por dónde empezar? El ojiazul recorrió todo el boliche pero nada, a veces algunos hombres del boliche lo tocaban pero él se apartaba aunque tenía ganas de divertirse un rato pero tenía una misión que cumplir, al dirigirse a la barra ve un sector V.I.P y ve a un hombre robusto vestido con una camisa blanca y con rayas negras, parecía una camisa de cebra, desabrochada mostrando los pelos del pecho, estaba sentado con varios chicos tomando champagne, el ojiazul supuso que debía ser Ken Tenaka, se dirigió hacia allá pero uno de su custodia lo detiene.

-¿A dónde cree que va joven?

-Ohhh…yo quería ver cómo era esta sala.

-Lo siento cariño, esta sala está reservada para el Sr. Tenaka.

-Ohhh…..lo siento, no lo sabía.

Kurt se dirigió a la barra pensando como entrar a la sala V.I.P, vio a un joven muy apuesto bailando cerca de la sala, Ken lo vio y le gusto, llamo a su custodia y le dijo que le traigan a ese chico, el de la custodia lo llevo a su sala V.I.P, esa era la única forma de entrar, el ojiazul vio todo.

-Al parecer a Ken le gustan los chicos lindo, chicos lindos y con un buen culo, creo que sé que hacer.

Kurt se dirigió a la pista y empezó a bailar pero su movimiento no era muy sensual que se diga, se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que Ken ni siquiera lo miro de reojo.

-Mierda, no me vio, necesito un plan, ya sé.

Kurt se dirigió al baño, se mojó todo el pelo para que tenga movimiento, su puso protector labial para que sus labios resalte mejor y más brillosos, decidió ponerse más loco, así que se sacó el pañuelo del cuello y la camisa del pantalón, se desabrocho todo mostrando su pecho y abdomen, Kurt estaba bien marcado para ser flaco, antes de salir vio que no haya nadie en el baño, se desabrocho el jean y reviso en su bolsillo interior que llevaba una pequeña pistola, no quería ser negativo pero debía estar preparado por si las cosas se ponen pesadas, sin más se dirigió de vuelta a la pista y esta vez debía ponerse más lujurioso, la música tecno ayudaba así que se puso a bailar moviendo su pelo mojado y sacudiendo el cuerpo muy sensual y dejándolo a la vista, Ken lo observo y le gusto, llamo a su custodia y le dijo que le traigan a ese muchacho, el custodia se acercó a Kurt.

-Es tu día de suerte cariño, el Sr. Tenaka te ha invitado a su sala.

Kurt lo sigue y se sienta al lado de Ken.

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kurt Hummel.

-Soy Ken Tenaka, soy dueño de este boliche, tienes un buen culo Kurt, lo sabes mover.

-Gracias….emmm…si no es mucha molestia ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar privado?

-Ahhh eres rápido precioso, como tú digas, sígueme.

Kurt lo siguió y por dentro estaba pensando "Que tipo más desagradable y mal aliento encima" el ojiazul volvió a vestirse como estaba antes, subió unas escaleras y vio a Ken entrar a una habitación y le dijo que entre, Kurt ya se puso nervioso, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Ok, tranquilo, entras, le haces unas preguntas y te vas…..todo va a salir bien…..todo va a salir bien.

El ojiazul entro a la habitación y se quedó con los ojos abiertos, la habitación era muy sensual, incluso con una pecera grande hecha en la pared, Ken puso música erótica y se sentó en su sillón.

-Bueno aquí estamos cariño, bienvenido a mi mansión, ahora, quítate todo, baila para mí.

Kurt quedo con la boca abierta, no se esperaba esto, en realidad no quería hacer eso y menos con ese sujeto desagradable.

-Emmm…..¿Podemos hablar?

-Ya hablamos bebe ahora quiero verte, baila.

-Emmm…..lo siento, hubo un mal entendido, creo…que…..mejor me voy.

Ken dejo de sonreír y le mostro su pistola al ojiazul y lo apunto.

-No te vas a ir a ningún lado, te traje a mi sitio y ahora harás lo que diga sin quejarte, acércate.

Kurt empezó a temblar y lentamente se acercó a Ken.

-Ahora baila, suavemente y quítatelo todo.

Mientras le decía eso lo tenía apuntando, el ojiazul miro para todos lados tratando de encontrar una solución.

-TE HE DICHO QUE BAILES.

Kurt se dejó llevar y empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música, la canción era No love no sex de Leticia Bredice, empezó de a poco desabrochándose la camisa y sacándosela poco a poco, a Ken le agradaba y le pedía que siguiera, Kurt seguía mirando tratando de encontrar una forma para escapar, volvió y se sacó los zapatos y lentamente se desabrocho el pantalón y se lo fue bajando poco a poco, quería agarrar su pistola de mano pero estaba en pánico y no quería que las cosas salgan mal, además si le dispara ¿Qué garantía tenía de salir vivo con la custodia de Ken afuera? Así que se sacó todo quedando solo en bóxer negro, el ojiazul tenía un lindo cuerpo a Ken le encanto pero quería ver más así que le dijo que se saque todo.

-No me conformo solo con eso cariño, quiero verte realmente, quiero ver ese lindo culito que tienes, sácatelo ahora.

-Está bien, está bien, ya voy.

-Espera…así no, date vuelta, muy sensual y sácatelo de a poco.

Kurt dio media vuelta y ve la lámpara, se le ocurrió una idea, aunque le desagradaba pero era lo único que podía hacer, así que empezó un ritmo sensual y se fue sacando el bóxer muy lentamente, al quedar desnudo se fue acercando a Ken bailando y este empezó a manosearle el culo, Kurt seguía bailando.

-Tienes un buen culo cariño, estoy seguro que sabes usarlo muy bien y me muero por hacértelo, está muy esponjoso.

Cuando Kurt vio que Ken se distrajo agarro la lámpara y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas y Ken quedo desmayado boca abajo en el suelo, Kurt quedo satisfecho por saber que su plan funciono y soltó una sonrisa.

-A eso llamo yo un buen culo nene.

Se vistió rápidamente y cerró la puerta, agarro a Ken y lo ato en una silla, cuando ya se cambió del todo, sacó su pistola de mano.

-Bien, ya está todo listo, ahora a despertar al bello durmiendo…..Oye…..Despierta.

Ken seguía inconsciente, así que Kurt empezó a pegarle cachetazos para que reaccione pero nada, así que en un intento le pega fuerte con su pistola, Ken despierta.

-Pero ¿Qué carajo? Suéltame pendejo de mierda.

-No hasta que me des la información que te pido.

-Vete a la mierda, no te voy a decir nada.

Kurt lo volvió a golpear con el arma.

-Pendejo de mierda, voy a matarte, déjame salir.

-Necesito que me respondas unas preguntas.

-Puta madre ¿Qué quieres?

-Tienes un departamento en MARBEL STREET, quiero saber a quién se lo diste porque es obvio que no vives así.

-Púdrete, no te voy a decir nada.

Kurt volvió a golpearlo y Ken da un grito, fuera de la habitación se escucha que llama uno de su custodia.

-"Jefe ¿Está todo bien?"

Kurt le pone el arma en la cabeza para que Ken no diga nada, el custodia quería entrar y volvió a golpear la puerta, como no tuvo respuesta puso su oído en la puerta y escucho gemidos de placer, era Kurt quien estaba fingiendo para que el custodia crea que estaban teniendo sexo, luego se retira y vuelve a interrogar.

-Eres un maldito loco niño, déjame ir.

-Veo que tengo que hacerte hablar, esto talvez me duela más a mí que a ti.

Kurt le agarro los testículos y empezó a apretarlo con fuerza, Ken daba gritos de dolor.

-Habla.

-Está bien….está bien….pero deja de apretarme.

Kurt lo soltó.

-Quería ese departamento pero no quería que su nombre salga en los documentos así que por eso lo compre yo, jamás pise ese departamento y tampoco le pregunte para que lo quería, simplemente me pago en efectivo, eso es todo.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-No lo sé.

Kurt volvió a apretarle los testículos con más fuerza.

-AWWWWWW…Suéltame…..AWWWWWWW…..Muskovitz…..AWWWWWW…Myron Muskovitz…..eso es todo lo que se…lo juro.

Kurt lo soltó.

-Muchas gracias, eso es todo lo que necesito, adiós.

Kurt se retiró de la habitación e iba a salir del boliche, cuando llega a la salida ve a un sujeto todo encapuchado hablando con la custodia, luego ve que se dirige a la habitación de Ken ¿Quién será? Kurt tenía intriga pero decidió que lo mejor era irse de ese lugar, esquivo a toda la custodia al salir, no quería hablar con nadie y cuando estaba por salir ve al agente William Schuester, lo reconoció y se escondió, no quería que lo viera porque lo reconocería y lo arrestaría por ayudar a Blaine a escapar, se quedó escondido cuando lo vio hablando con la custodia, aprovecho la situación y escapo del boliche, la lluvia volvió a caer, el ojiazul agarro su moto y se retiró de la zona, cuando se alejó encendió su radio y marco un número.

-"¿Kurt? ¿Estás bien?"

-Sí, Mercedes perdona por llamarte a esta hora pero necesito tu ayuda.

-"Claro, dime".

-Necesito que me averigües quien es Myron Muskovitz.

-"Listo corazón, te buscare el nombre y toda información que tenga".

-Gracias Mercedes, eres todo corazón.

-"Cuídate Kurt y ve a descansar".

-Gracias, tú también y perdón por el horario.

Por otro lado Will se dirige a la custodia.

-Estoy buscando a Ken Tenaka.

-Aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre, lárguese.

Will le muestra su credencial.

-Le voy a dar otra oportunidad, si descubro que me mintió terminara en la cárcel y este local se cerrara, estoy buscando a Ken Tenaka.

-Sígame.

El agente lo llevaba a la habitación, mientras tanto en la habitación, el extraño sujeto encapuchado soltó a Ken.

-Gracias ya me dolían las manos.

-¿Qué paso aquí?

-Traje a un pendejo, quería cogérmelo pero me ato.

-¿Y qué quería?

-Me interrogo, me hizo preguntas sobre el departamento tuyo de MARBEL STREET y también tu nombre.

-¿Se lo dijiste?

-No fue mi intención, el chico me torturo.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, tus problemas se solucionaran.

-Espera ¿Qué estás haciendo? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Will se acercaba a la habitación.

-Siga todo ese camino derecho, yo solo entro cuando hay dificultades, estaré esperando aquí.

-Bien.

Will estaba llegando pero se detiene cuando escucha un disparo, saca su pistola y entra dándole una patada a la puerta, entra a la habitación y ve a Ken muerto, tenía un disparo en la cabeza.

-Demonios ¿Qué paso aquí?

Will miro para todos lados y se colocó sus anteojos pero se quedó duro por un segundo, sintió algo, se da media vuelta y el sujeto extraño se balancea sobre él, llevándolo a un escritorio y le puso las manos en el cuello tratando de ahogarlo, Will le pega una patada y se libera, pero el extraño agarra una katana que estaba colgada en la pared e intenta matar a Will, este esquiva sus golpes y le saca la espada, empiezan a pelear pero el sujeto era más fuerte que Will, le dio varios golpes y el agente quedo en el suelo, el extraño lo agarra de la espalda de su saco y lo tira con fuerza hacia la pecera, Will quedo vencido y tirado en el suelo, el extraño se estaba por retirar y Will le agarro el pie pero este le da una patada en la nariz y escapa, el agente de a poco se va levantando, agarra su pistola y sale de la habitación pero el extraño ya se había ido, así que vuelve a la sala y agarra sus anteojos y los encendió para buscar pistas.

-Comentario de ARI: Hace instantes tuve un enfrentamiento, estoy seguro que era el asesino del origami, buscaba algo y por lo que veo lo encontró, el asesino es alto y muy fuerte, debo tener más cuidado la próxima, fue una suerte que no me mato.

Siguió inspeccionando y ve el cuerpo de Ken.

-Comentario de ARI: El sujeto se llama Ken Tenaka dueño del boliche BLUE MOON, fue muerto al instante por una bala en la cabeza….tiene huellas digitales en la cara y los testículos.

Will reviso las huellas digitales.

-Comentario de ARI: Las huellas perteneces a….. ¿Kurt Hummel?... ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí un periodista de New York?

Will siguió inspeccionando y encuentra unos recibos.

-Comentario de ARI: Hay dos recibos de la misma gasolinera, esto puede ser un buen dato…no solo eso, en el aire hay polvo de orquídea, no hay ninguna duda, el asesino estuvo aquí.

Will se saca los anteojos y se retira del lugar, quería hablar con su custodia.

-Un hombre encapuchado estuvo aquí ¿Quién es?

-No lo sé.

Will perdió la paciencia y agarro a la fuerza al custodia.

-Mira imbécil, no estoy de ánimo ¿Quién carajo era ese sujeto?

-Myron Muskovitz, era conocido del jefe, siempre lo dejaba entrar.

-Gracias.

Will se retiró del boliche todo dolorido y mientras caminaba pensaba "Estoy metiéndome de paliza en paliza, si sigo así me romperán todos los huesos, hora de buscar a ese asesino, debo hablar con Sue"

Blaine se encontraba tirado en la habitación del motel, llorando por miedo a perderlo todo, se ponía a pensar como había caído en esa situación y se lamentaba por haberse distraído en el centro comercial, extrañaba mucho su vida con sus hijos y Sam pero debía caer en la realidad, todo eso ya no sería posible, Kurt llego al motel y se dirigía a su habitación pero decide pasar por la 207 y lo ve ahí llorando, ver eso le partió el corazón y entro a consolarlo.

-¿Blaine?

El ojimiel lo vio, se levantó y fue a llorar a sus brazos.

-No pude hacerlo….no pude hacerlo…no podía matarlo.

-Tranquilo Blaine, tranquilo, no eres un asesino.

-No sé cómo voy a encontrar a mi hijo Kurt…..tengo miedo…..mucho.

-Vamos a encontrar a tu hijo.

-¿Cómo? Toda la policía me está buscando, ya no sé qué hacer.

-Eres inocente Blaine y dentro de poco voy a poder probarlo, vamos a encontrar a tu hijo, lo prometo. No llores por favor. Tranquilo.

Kurt le limpio las lágrimas y lo llevo al baño a lavarse la cara, lo acariciaba y lo alentaba, el ojimiel se había calmado y los dos se sentaron en la cama.

-Gracias Kurt, en serio gracias, por todo, me siento muy solo en estos momentos y tú fuiste el único que se quedó a mi lado.

-Me preocupo por ti Blaine, no quiero que te pase nada malo, quiero ayudarte.

El ojimiel lo miro fijo a los ojos y Kurt le responde igual.

-Kurt….yo.

-¿Si?

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo.

El ojiazul le acaricia la cara y el pelo.

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado.

Los dos se miraron fijamente y se fueron acercando lentamente y sus labios se cruzaron, sus brazos se pasaban por sus espaldas con mucha pasión, se deseaban, Kurt le saco el buzo y la remera al ojimiel con mucha suavidad y lo besaba con mucho amor, el ojimiel le desabrochaba la camisa y miro su físico, Blaine se detuvo y toco su pecho con las manos, acariciándolo.

-Kurt.

-¿Si?

-Quiero que me hagas el amor.

-Lo voy a hacer….Tócame Blaine.

El ojimiel lo beso en el cuello y le saco la camisa, fui besando su pecho y de a poco iba bajando, Kurt estaba muy excitado, se desabrocho y bajo sus jean, el ojimiel lo tiro a la cama y saco el bóxer del ojiazul dejando libre su excitación, Blaine lo besaba suavemente y le encantaba los ruidos de placer que hacia Kurt, luego se lo puso en la boca lamiéndolo con mucho placer y excitación.

-Oh…..Dios…..Blaine…sigue.

Mientras Blaine le hacía sexo oral, se fue quitando el resto de la ropa y también la de Kurt, los dos se tiraron en la cama y empezaron a acariciarse y besarse con mucha pasión, casi perdiendo el aliento, Kurt le besaba y mordía el cuello al ojimiel y este daba gritos de placer.

-Kurt…..kurt…Kurt.

-Dime.

-Te quiero…..dentro….de mí.

Kurt dio vuelta al ojimiel y le beso la espalda y cada vez iba bajando, lamiéndole todo el cuerpo.

-Kurt…te necesito…..ahora, por….favor.

El ojiazul llego a su cintura lamiéndolo suavemente y luego su orificio preparándolo para darle su excitación, Blaine gemía de placer.

-Ahhh….Dios…si…..si….sigue kurt…ahhh.

Kurt lo hacía más rápido y fuerte hasta dilatarlo del todo y luego le fue lamiendo la espalda hasta llegar a su cuello.

-Quiero que estés dentro de mí.

-Lo voy a hacer Blaine.

Kurt entro en Blaine y este empezó a gemir, el ojiazul le agarro las manos y se seguía moviendo dentro de Blaine.

-Ahh…si…si….mas….más.

-¿Estas bien Blaine?

-Si…..sí.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si….si….mucho….te siento….dentro de mí.

-Te amo Blaine.

-Yo…..también…Kurt.

Kurt lo besaba, salió dentro de él y lo dio vuelta poniendo sus piernas en los hombros y luego volvió a entrar en el ojimiel.

-Ahhhh…..Dios…Kurt…..me encanta…te…siento….mucho.

-Tócame Blaine.

El ojimiel uso sus manos y le acariciaba el culo del ojiazul y este daba gemidos y también lo besaba, cada vez se movía más rápido.

-Blaine….estoy…..por….

-Acabemos juntos.

Kurt le sujeto las piernas y Blaine empezó a masturbarse rápidamente, Kurt se movía con más fuerza dentro de Blaine.

-Dios….Blaine….ya estoy cerca.

-Ahhh…..yo….yo…también…..quiero sentir tu acabada…..yo estoy cerca.

-Ya…aca….bo

-Hazlo Kurt, dentro de mí, ahora.

El ojiazul acabo dentro de Blaine dando un fuerte grito de placer, al terminar Blaine vuelve a gemir porque este también acabo tirándose todo el semen en su abdomen, el ojiazul se le acerco y lo beso.

-Te amo Blaine.

-Te amo Kurt.

-Me voy a quedar contigo y voy a ayudarte.

Blaine empezó a lagrimar.

-Gracias…gracias por estar conmigo.

Los dos se abrazaron y luego se bañaron juntos, al terminar estaban muy cansado que decidieron tomar una siesta, la lluvia se detuvo pero aún seguía nublado, el ojimiel quería agarrar el ultimo origami y salir a buscar a su hijo pero su cuerpo no daba más, así que se tiro a la cama, Kurt lo acompaño y lo abrazo, el ojimiel se sentía muy protegido y logro cerrar los ojos. Pasaron 3 horas, la lluvia volvió a caer, Blaine saco lentamente el brazo de Kurt de su cuerpo y se levantó de la cama, se puso la remera, el buzo y sus jean y se dirigió a la caja y agarro el último origami y lo abrió:

"¿ESTAS PREPARADO PARA DAR TU VIDA PARA SALVAR A TU HIJO? AVENIDA WASHINTONG 2376"

El ojimiel quedo duro.

-Yo….debo….suicidarme…Dios…Oh Dios….No…..Kurt…..no, debo hacerlo yo solo, lo siento Kurt.

El ojimiel se acercó a Kurt quien se encontraba dormido y le beso el cachete.

-Gracias por estar conmigo, fuiste un hermoso ángel que me acompaño en este oscuro camino, gracias. Adiós.

El ojimiel se estaba por retirar de la habitación pero luego volvió a ver a Kurt, pensó que podía tener frio, solo estaba en bóxer, así que se acercó a su ropa y se la iba a poner, al agarrarla del pantalón de Kurt cae una pequeña cámara y una pequeña libreta negra, el ojimiel quedo con la boca abierta, encendió la cámara y vio las fotos, en muchas estaba Blaine cuando se encontraba inconsciente, luego miro la libreta, tenía muchas hojas escritas con la historia de Blaine con todo lo que estaba pasando, entonces el ojimiel se dio cuenta y se sentía furioso.

-No puede creerlo, todo este tiempo y no tenía idea…KURT DESPIERTA.

El ojiazul se levantó sobresaltado y queda duro cuando ve a Blaine con la cámara y su libreta.

-Blaine….que… ¿Qué sucede?

-Pensé que significaba algo para ti.

-Blaine no es lo que piensas.

-Eres un buen jodido fotógrafo….PARA SER UN MALDITO PERIODISTA.

Blaine le tira la cámara y la libreta a Kurt con fuerza.

-¿Qué historia vas a escribir Kurt? ¿Cómo ENCONTRE A MI HIJO?...No no….mejor…COMO ATRAPE AL ASESINO DEL ORIGAMI.

-Blaine déjame explicarte no es lo que piensas.

El ojimiel se sentía realmente furioso.

-ME MENTISTE KURT, TODO ESTE PUTO TIEMPO ME MENTISTE, PENSE QUE QUERIAS AYUDARME PERO SOLO TE INTERESABA ESCRIBIR TU PUTO LIBRO.

-Voy a contarte todo.

-HABLA ¿Quién CARAJO ERES REALMENTE?

-Es verdad soy un periodista de New York, mi ayudante es una chica llamada Mercedes, ella me conto que el asesino del origami atrapo a otra víctima, creí que podía ser una gran noticia para mi carrera, por eso vine a Ohio, luego te encontré y sabía que eras el padre del niño que desapareció.

-¿Por qué me ayudabas entonces?

-Al principio pensé que podía entrevistarte pero luego te vi en esa situación y no podía hacerlo.

-Pero aun así escribías tu historia.

-Esto es solo hasta que te encontré todo lastimado después no escribí mas, no podía, yo….

-Tu ¿Qué?

-Estaba….enamorándome de ti Blaine.

-Ya no sé qué sentir.

-Lo siento mucho Blaine, no quería causarte todo esto pero todo lo que te dije es verdad, realmente quiero estar contigo y ayudarte a encontrar a tu hijo ¿Puedes perdonarme?

Blaine se quedó mirándolo, se puso a analizar todo lo que le conto Kurt, él no lo dijo pero realmente se enamoró de Kurt, sin decir nada simplemente fue a abrazarlo.

-Lo siento Blaine, en verdad lo siento mucho.

-No me dejes Kurt, perdón por gritarte.

-Tienes todo el derecho de ponerte así, no te preocupes, perdóname.

-Te perdono pero ahora debo pedirte que te marches, debo ir a buscar a mi hijo.

-Está bien, me retiro, cuídate Blaine y ten mucho cuidado, no puedo perderte ahora.

El ojimiel empezó a llorar, no podía decirle que estaba a punto de suicidarse para salvar a su hijo, el ojiazul le seco las lágrimas y se fue retirando, Blaine lo detiene.

-Kurt.

-¿Si?

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Blaine.

Kurt se retira de la habitación pero no fue a la suya, simplemente quiso dar un paseo, mientras bajaba las escaleras suena su celular.

-¿Hola?

-"Hola corazón"

-Mercedes ¿Cómo estás? Pudiste encontrar algo.

-"Si y la verdad quede impresionada con lo que me pediste"

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-"Kurt, Myron Muskovitz murió cuando tenía 12 años, cayó en un pozo y se ahogó con agua de lluvia"

-¿QUEEEEE?

-"Eso que escuchaste"

-No puedo creerlo, me dejaste con la boca abierta.

-"Puedo darte otro dato, ese niño tenía un hermano que fue dado en adopción pero no figura su nombre y la madre aún sigue viva, se llama Anna Muskovitz, está internada en un hospital psiquiátrico de Ohio"

-¿El hospital psiquiátrico? Sé dónde queda, gracias Mercedes me has ayu….Oh por Dios.

-"Kurt ¿Qué sucede?"

-Mercedes debo cortar, te llamare luego.

Kurt cortó la llamada y se escondió, en la recepción vio a la policía y ahí se encontraba Quinn y Sue Sylvester, Lauren se encontró con ellas.

-Muy bien señorita aquí estamos, ahora díganos donde se encuentra Blaine Anderson.

-Está en la habitación 207.

-Muchas gracias, muy bien gente a moverse, cubran todas las salidas, Quinn, tú y tu escuadro vayan arriba, ustedes vengan conmigo, vamos a arrestar a ese asesino o mátenlo si esta fuera de nuestro alcance. Todos se fueron a sus posiciones, cuando Sue se alejó Kurt se dirigió a la recepción y hablo con Lauren.

-Eyyy ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-¿Puedes creerlo? Resulta que aquí se instaló el asesino del origami, lo reconocí cuando pusieron su foto en el noticiero, daban una gran recompensa.

-Ya veo…..necesito usar el teléfono.

Kurt agarro el teléfono y marco el 207.

-"¿Hola?"

-Blaine vete de ahí rápido, la policía está ahí, huye.

-"Gracias Kurt"

El ojiazul colgó y se subió a la moto y escapo del motel, Sue llego a la habitación 207, se preparó y golpeo la puerta y vio al ojimiel escapando por la ventana.

-Alto ahí o disparo.

Blaine salto y cayo de golpe a la planta baja, quiso escapar pero vio policías en la entrada, así que tomo la otra escalera y se trepo por las ventanas hasta llegar al techo, Sue lo vio y lo apunto.

-ALTO O DISPARO…ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA.

El ojimiel siguió subiendo y Sue dio el primer tiro, el ojimiel casi se cae pero logro mantener el equilibrio y siguió subiendo hasta el techo, Sue agarro su radio.

-Quinn se acerca a su posición, atrápenlo o mátenlo.

-"Entendido teniente"

Blaine subió al techo y vio toda la patrulla de Quinn acercándose a él, hacía que corrió para el otro lado, esquivando a los policías, al no poder agarrarlo Quinn empezó a dispararle pero el ojimiel no se detuvo, sin más llego al final del camino pero era una caída muy alta, sabía que si se tiraba iba a morir, dio media vuelta y vio a Sue y Quinn y mas policías apuntándolo.

-Ríndete Anderson, no tienes a donde ir.

-Por favor….por favor….debo ir a buscar a mi hijo.

-Ahórrate tus mentiras para después, Quinn espósalo.

-Nooo, por favor nooo, no lo hagan.

-Cállate maldito asesino, date vuelta.

Quinn esposo a Blaine y lo llevaron hasta la patrulla.

-Buen trabajo compañeros, regresemos a la comisaria

Todos subieron a sus vehículos y se estaban retirando de la zona, Lauren sale de la recepción y va hacia Sue.

-Oigan ya lo atraparon ¿Dónde está mi recompensa?

-Ah cierto me estaba olvidando, Quinn, ya sabes, nada de testigos, dale su recompensa.

Quinn agarro su pistola y le disparo a Lauren y esta cayó al suelo, todos se subieron a sus autos y se retiraron camino a la comisaria.

Por otro lado Sebastián estaba llegando a su departamento, debía revisar varios lugares con Santana, en su cabeza seguía pasando todas las situaciones que vivió, sin más, entra a su casa y ve a Santana con cara muy preocupada.

-¿Santana? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento Sebastián, por favor perdóname.

-Pero ¿Perdón por qué? ¿Qué suce…..?

Sebastián tiene una pistola en su cabeza, Mike estaba en su casa apuntándolo detrás de él salieron 5 custodias más apuntándolos.

-¿Mike Chang? ¿Qué carajo haces en mi casa?

-Te dije que debías cuidarte.

-Santana ¿No te lastimaron verdad?

-La chica está bien.

Michael Chang salió de la habitación de Sebastián.

-¿Sr. Chang?

-Le advertí Sr. Smythe que dejara esta investigación terminada.

-Entonces tenía razón, Mike es el asesino del origami.

-Mi hijo podrá ser muchas cosas Sr. Smythe pero no es un asesino.

-Esto no va a quedar así Sr. Chang, están jugando un juego muy peligroso.

-El juego termina ahora.

Mike golpea a Sebastián en la cabeza con su pistola y cae al suelo, Santana grita.

-NOOOOOO SEBASTIAN, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA.

Santana iba a golpear a Mike pero la custodia la golpea con su arma dejándola inconsciente, los dos estaban desmayados en el suelo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos papa?

Michael se quedó pensando y luego se dirigió a su hijo.

-Desháganse de los dos, sin testigos.


	10. CAPITULO 10: Ya sé quién es

Bueno muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, ya estamos cerca del final, este es cortito pero es para dejarlos con mas intriga pq soy malo bua jajajajaja naaaaaaa mentira, no soy malo, solo me gusta dejar mucho misterio e intriga, muchas gracias por seguir este fic, les mando besos y abrazos a todos y todas

LLUVIA PESADA

CAPITULO 10: Ya sé quién es.

Blaine permanecía en el interrogatorio, en la oficina se encontraban Will y Sue, el agente empezó a interrogarlo.

-Blaine Anderson se lo arresto porque está bajo sospecha de que es el asesino del origami ¿Qué tiene para decir en su defensa?

El ojimiel no dijo nada, solo quedo callado, el agente volvió a preguntar.

-Blaine estamos buscando a tu hijo, no tenemos una pista conclusa y suponemos que sabes algo.

Blaine seguía sin hablar, solo miraba el suelo con los ojos apenados, el agente insistía.

-Tu hijo está ahí afuera Blaine y solo tenemos pocas horas para encontrarlo, estoy seguro que algo sabes, habla.

El ojimiel no dijo nada, solo cerró sus ojos y suspiro, el agente perdió la paciencia.

-LA PUTA MADRE BLAINE, DI ALGO. QUEREMOS SALVAR A TU HIJO PERO SI NO COLABORAS TODO HABRA SIDO EN VANO Y EL ASESINO HABRA COBRADO OTRA VICTIMA, HABLA MALDITA SEA ¿Qué SABES?

El ojimiel lo miro a los ojos.

-No sé dónde está mi hijo, yo no pude secuestrarlo, el asesino del origami me dio pruebas para encontrarlo, pero si me tienes esposado no hay oportunidad, solo yo puedo salvar a Shaw, por favor…por favor…..déjame ir, no tengo mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo puedo saber si no me mientes?

-Amo a mi hijo, lo amo mucho y no lo voy a abandonar, todos estos cortes y más es por hacer las pruebas del asesino del origami, con cada prueba me acerco mas a mi hijo, por favor…..solo….déjame ir.

Will estaba convencido de que Blaine no era el asesino del origami pero Sue no, le dio una seña a Quinn para que apague la cámara y se acercó a Blaine.

-Entonces, dices que el asesino te dejo origamis para que realices unas pruebas peligrosas que te dan letras para encontrar una dirección ¿Verdad?

-Así es.

-Claro – Sue golpea de un cachetazo a Blaine - ¿Te crees que somos estúpidos?

-Sue ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?

La teniente vuelve a golpear al ojimiel.

-Habla Anderson, dinos donde escondiste a tu hijo.

-Sue basta la puta madre, déjalo en paz.

-Habla maldita sea, habla maldito asesino, habla.

Sue lo golpeaba una y otra vez hasta que Will la empujo.

-¿Qué CARAJO TE PASA SYLVESTER? DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNA LOCA.

-¿Por qué LO DEFIENDES WILLIAM? TENEMOS AL PUTO ASESINO Y TU ¿LE CREES ESTA BASURA?

-Blaine Anderson no es el asesino Sue, deja de hacer esto, no tienes derecho.

-EL NO TIENE DERECHO WILL, ES UN ASESINO Y LOS ASESINOS NO PUEDEN TENER DERECHO ¿O acaso vas a defenderlo?

-Yo defiendo la ley y la ley dice que es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

-Pura mierda, es hora de que terminemos con esto.

-YA ESTA, es demasiado para mí, iré a informarle a Figgins y quedaras fuera del caso.

Will se retiró de la sala de interrogación y se dirigió furioso a la oficina del supervisor Figgins.

-Sue ha perdido completamente la razón supervisor, debe detenerla ahora y sacarla del caso, ella ha golpeado brutalmente a Blaine Anderson, su psicólogo y a la chica cristiana, deténgala ahora.

-¿Qué es más importante Will? ¿Salvar al niño o atrapar definitivamente al asesino del origami? No se puede hacer un omelett sin romper los huevos.

Will quedo con la boca abierta, no esperaba que el supervisor aprobara lo que Sue hacía, se puso más furioso y golpeo la mesa de Figgins.

-LA PUTA MADRE, BLAINE ANDERSON NO ES EL ASESINO DEL ORIGAMI.

-Este caso te ha dejado estresado Will, debes tomarte el día.

-Váyanse a la mierda.

Will se retiró y fue a su oficina, cerró la puerta y se tiro al piso, la cabeza le daba vueltas, sabía que le estaban por volver los dolores así que quiso evitarlo, agarro la triptocina y la aspiro, en segundo se relajó pero aún no estaba conforme, sabía que debía actuar, así que ayudaría a Blaine a escapar.

Al cabo de una hora el agente salió de su oficina y ve a Sue hablando con Figgins, entonces aprovecha y va a la sala de interrogatorio, ve a Quinn vigilando y Blaine estaba tirado en el suelo desmayado y con la esposa todavía en la mano colgado de la mesa.

-Déjanos solos Quinn.

-La teniente me pidió que lo vigile.

-No voy a volver a decirlo.

-Está bien agente, iré a patrullar.

-Gracias.

Quinn se retiró de la sala y el agente ayuda al ojimiel a sentarse y lo despierta de a poco.

-Por Dios Blaine ¿Qué te hizo esa mujer?

-Me…..golpeo….más de lo que…podía…soportar.

-Lo siento mucho, no debías pasar por esto.

-Por favor….por favor…debe ir a buscar a mi hijo.

-Dios Blaine, no sé si pueda, si te ayudo pondré en juego mi carrera, podría terminar en la cárcel por ayudar a un detenido.

-Por favor…..por favor.

Blaine se lo pedía con los ojos lagrimosos, decidió ayudarlo.

-Está bien, te ayudare pero espera.

Will se retiró del lugar y se dirigió en la otra sala donde se encontraba la cámara, quería corroborar si estaba prendida, así que destruyo la cámara, agarro una campera oficial que había en una silla, en la espalda decía "Quinn Fabrey" y volvió al otro cuarto, saca una llave y le saca la esposa al ojimiel.

-Escúchame con atención, ve a buscar a tu hijo, ponte esto y usa la capucha, no hables con nadie, solo ve a la salida y huye.

-Gracias…..yo…no sé qué decir.

-No digas nada, solo ve y Blaine no hagas que me arrepienta.

El ojimiel se puso la campera y la capucha, salió de la sala y fue caminando lentamente sin querer llamar la atención, paso cerca de Sue y Figgins.

-¿Te ha dicho algo Sue?

-No, nada, se quedó desmayado, en una hora volveré y lo obligare a que hable.

-Muy bien quiero que me tengas informado, si no tenemos respuestas arréstalo y le diremos a la prensa que es el asesino del origami y caso cerrado.

-Así lo haremos jefe….mmmmm…que raro Quinn dejo la sala de interrogación.

Sue ve la campera y se levantan llamándola pero no responde, simplemente camino más rápido.

-Quinn ¿A dónde diablos vas? Vuelve a la sala con Anderson.

Seguía caminando más rápido hacia la salida.

-Quinn ¿Estas sorda? Vuelve aq…..- Sue queda boca abierta cuando ve a Quinn subiéndose a una patrulla ¿Entonces quien usa su campera? Lo supo y estallo en odio.

-QUIETO AHÍ HIJO DE PUTA….ATRAPENLO.

Sue agarro su pistola y empezó a disparar, el ojimiel corrió lo más que pudo, el resto de los policías se agacho debido a los disparos de Sue y esta fue detrás de él, Blaine corrió hasta la salida, agarro una silla y se la tiro encima para distraerla, esta volvió a disparar y le dio en la pierna, el ojimiel cayo dando un grito de dolor, Sue se acercaba a él con una mirada de odio y esta vez estaba dispuesto a dispararle en la cabeza, el ojimiel se arrastraba desesperado queriendo escapar, Sue levanto su arma y cada vez se acercaba mas, Will vio la situación, encendió una moto y la arranco dirigiéndose a Sue, el agente salió de la moto y esta siguió su camino, la teniente va la moto y se lanza al suelo para que no la atropelle, le dio tiempo al ojimiel para levantarse y salir a la calle, venia un taxi y lo detiene, frena bruscamente y el ojimiel echa al conductor y roba el taxi, Sue llega y empieza a disparar pero el ojimiel se estaba lejos.

Sebastián se despierta lentamente y ve a Santana desmayada a su lado pero ¿Qué raro? Tenía las manos atadas y el cielo se ve verde…. ¿Verde?...Sebastián abre los ojos desesperadamente porque descubre que están en el fondo del lago, el agua entraba lentamente al auto.

-Oh por Dios, esto es mal….esto está muy mal….Santana…..Santana despierta….despierta.

No hubo respuesta, el detective quería liberarse y empezó a buscar cómo, en eso seguía llamando a su compañera.

-Maldita sea, malditas sogas, Santana despierta por favor, tenemos que escapar, despierta.

No hubo respuesta, ella seguía desmayada, entonces Sebastián empezó a golpear el cristal que tenía el medidor de velocidad y trato con esfuerzo agarrar un poco de vidrio, el agua empezó a caer más fuerte.

-Dios, no tengo mucho tiempo…córtate…..la puta madre…..córtate.

El detective uso el cristal más rápido hasta que logro cortar las sogas, trato de despertar a Santana, así que empezó a moverla y darle pequeño cachetazos hasta que reacciona y cuando ve el agua se pone histérica.

-Ohhhh por Dios Sebastián, nos estamos ahogando.

-Tranquila, no te muevas estoy tratando de desatarte.

El agua entra más rápido y los dos se desesperan pero logra desatarla.

-Listo, tapate los ojos.

Sebastián golpeo la ventana hasta que la rompió, el agua entro hasta llenar el auto y los dos salieron de la ventana nadando hasta la superficie, salieron y se dirigieron a la orilla bastante cansando y con falta de aliento.

-No…no….no puedo creerlo…salimos de milagro…. ¿Estás bien?

-Si Sebastián, estoy bien.

-Por curiosidad…. ¿Tienes un auto? El mío quedo destruido.

-Si….tengo uno…. ¿Qué harás?

-Haremos…vamos a terminar con este asunto ¿Estás conmigo?

-Lo estoy compañero.

-Vamos.

Sebastián y Santana se subieron a su auto y se quedaron en la entrada de la mansión Chang, Sebastián tenía una mirada de enojo, también Santana.

-¿Estas lista?

-Estoy lista compañero, vamos por ellos.

El detective apretó el acelerador y derribo la entrada, entro violentamente en el living de la mansión, la custodia empezó a llegar, Santana salió de su auto y les disparo.

-Buen tiro compañera, vamos por este hijo de puta.

-Sebastián detrás de ti.

El detective se dio vuelta y disparo a dos custodios que tenía, van hacia las escaleras, venían más custodias y la casa se convirtió en un campo de batalla, Santana tenia buena puntería igual que el detective, mientras atacaban más avanzaban hasta llegar al piso de arriba, una custodia agarra el cuello de Sebastián pero su compañera logra salvarlo.

-Que gusto que hayas venido conmigo.

-Te dijo que no te ibas a arrepentir, vienen más.

-Acabémoslos.

Los dos subieron las escaleras y eliminaron a 10 custodias que se acercaban, llegaron a la puerta. Y uno agarro a Santana.

-Suelta el arma o lo mato.

Sebastián se quedó quieto pero su compañera golpeo el estómago y se liberó y el detective le pone fin a la custodia.

-Gracias compañero.

-Quédate aquí y vigila que no entre nadie.

-Entendido.

Sebastián miro las puertas y les dio una patada, ahí estaba Michael tratando de agarrar desesperado una pistola, el detective se enfureció y fue tras él.

-No, no te acerques, aléjate de mí.

-Te arrepentirás de lo que me hiciste Chang.

Sebastián agarro a Michael y lo revoleo por toda la habitación, el Sr. Chang le decía que parara.

-Tu hijo asesino a todos esos niños, confiesa.

-Noooo, no fue Mike, él no es el asesino del origami.

-Dime la verdad.

-Está bien….está bien….pero suéltame.

El detective lo soltó y lo apunto con su arma.

-Cuéntame todo Michael, no voy a repetirlo.

-Mike…Mike…..es solo…un muchacho….quería divertirse…quería ser como el asesino del origami, por eso secuestro a ese chico y lo dejo en un pozo con agua por varios días pero luego vio el error que cometió, estaba muy arrepentido por lo que hizo, me lo conto llorando, fue un accidente.

-Y con una llamada arreglas todo ¿Verdad?

-Mike es mi hijo Sr. Smythe, usted no tiene hijos no puede entenderlo…..no lo echaran de menos.

-¿Qué?

-Al chico que Mike ahogo, nadie lo echara de menos, era un chico de la calle como cualquier otro.

Sebastián lo miro con mucho asco y lo golpeo con su arma.

-Realmente eres un pedazo de mierda Chang, ahora respóndeme esto ¿Por qué pusiste flores en la tumba de Myron Muskovitz?

-Yo era dueño de la construcción donde el cayo, me sentí responsable por su muerte, desde que me entere la noticia he colocado flores todos los años.

-Myron tenía un hermano ¿Qué fue de él?

-No lo sé, lo adopto una familia….su madre….ella debe saberlo, se llama Anna Muskovitz, está en el hospital psiquiátrico.

La charla se detiene con una pistola en la cabeza de Sebastián.

-Suelta el arma Smythe, esto termina ahora.

-Lo que se no cambiara el crimen que realizaste Mike.

-Eso quedo en el pasado, ahora tire el arma.

El detective lo suelta y lo agarra llevándolo contra la pared.

-¿Qué hago con el papa?

matarlo.

El arma de Mike sale volando, Santana llego en su ayuda.

-Háganse a un lado malditos asesinos.

-Mierda ella también sobrevivió, no la he visto.

-¿Así que mataste a un niño por imitar a un asesino? Estas mal de la cabeza Mike, voy a ponerle fin a todo esto.

Santana aprieta el gatillo pero no salió ninguna bala, se le terminaron, Mike rio y se tiro encima de la mujer, Sebastián fue en su ayuda pero Michael sujeto a Sebastián, empezó la pelea, Mike era grande y rápido para la morena, la estaba ahorcando y el detective no podía ayudarla, así que ella busca en la mesa tratando de agarrar un cenicero de vidrio.

-Te vas a morir maldita puta.

La chica agarra el cenicero y lo golpea con fuerza a Mike, este cae inconsciente y luego se dirige hacia Michael y también lo golpea con el cenicero.

-Dios, se terminó, gracias Santana.

-De nada compañero, salgamos de este loquero.

Los dos se retiraron de la mansión Chang y se robaron uno de sus autos.

Kurt llega al hospital psiquiátrico y se dirige a la recepción.

-Hola, estoy buscando a Anna Muskovitz.

-Se encuentra en la habitación 219, es la última, por ese pasillo, necesito que llene esto por favor.

-Seguro…..espere…. ¿Soy su primer visita?

-Así es, ha estado aquí años y usted es el primero que viene a verla.

-Cielos, bueno le agradezco.

-Fue un placer.

Kurt entro al pasillo y se dirigió hasta la última habitación.

-La madre del asesino del origami está aquí, espero que me diga todo lo que necesito.

El ojiazul entra y ve a la señora acostada en su cama, tenía la mirada perdida, Kurt revisa su historia clínica y descubre que sufre el mal de Alzheimer.

-Mierda espero que recuerde algo…..Hola señora Muskovitz, me llamo Kurt Hummel.

-Hola querido ¿Vienes a traer mis pastillas?

-Emmm….no señora, no soy enfermero.

-Que lastima, siempre se olvidan mis pastillas.

-Señora Muskovitz, vine porque necesito hablar de sus hijos.

-¿Qué hijos? Yo no tengo hijos.

-Usted tiene dos hijos, uno se llamaba Myron, necesito saber cómo se llama el otro.

-¿Myron? Myron era mi hijo, era un buen niño sabes, siempre le gustaba jugar.

-¿Y su hermano Anna? ¿Cómo se llama su hermano?

-Yo no tengo hermano.

-No usted, su otro hijo, el hermano de Myron ¿Cómo se llama?

-Yo no tuve otro hijo… ¿Tienes mis pastillas querido?

Kurt supo que no había caso entonces decidió buscar por la sala, encontró una orquídea y se la mostro a Anna.

-Esa es una orquídea, era mi flor favorita y también de mis hijos, a veces juntábamos demasiadas y mis hijos las vendían para traer dinero a casa.

Kurt pensó "Funciona, está recordando, necesito buscar", fue hasta una mesa y encontró un libro de origamis, agarro una hoja e hizo un perro y se lo mostro.

-Me encanta el origami, yo le enseñe a mis hijos a hacer animales de origami, ese era el favorito de Myron, el perro y todos tenían el mismo nombre "Max", yo le decía que no podían llamarse todos así pero el insistió "Max, Max, Max, Max" así se llamaban todos sus perros.

Kurt siguió buscando y abrió uno de sus cajones y vio una foto en blanco y negro, eran los hermanos Muskovitz, abrazados y con una sonrisa, el ojiazul se la mostro.

-Ohhhh esos son mis hijos, los quería muchísimo, sufro al saber que no tuvieron una vida fácil.

-¿Cómo se llaman Anna?

-Este es Myron, era un buen niño, lástima que hubo un accidente y murió.

-¿Y el hermano? ¿Cómo se llama Anna?

-Llore mucho cuando me entere, me divorcie, mi marido era un borracho infeliz, no podía estar con ese monstro.

-¿Qué paso con su otro hijo Anna?

-Supe que otra familia lo adopto, los conocía, es gente buena, yo lo iba a visitar a veces pero luego me enferme y ya no pude ir, supongo que pensó que ya no lo quería.

Kurt vuelve a guardar la foto en el cajón.

-¿Cómo se llama Anna?

-Pero si lo quería, lo sigo queriendo y lo extraño demasiado, como quisiera verlo almenas un minuto.

-El nombre Anna ¿Cómo se llama? Por favor, dígame el nombre.

Anna giro la cabeza y miro fijo al ojiazul.

-Acércate querido.

Kurt se acercó y Anna le dijo el nombre del hermano de Myron en el oído, el ojiazul abrió los ojos porque no podía creer el nombre y se retira de la habitación yendo para la salida, tenía una mirada de enojo y estaba bastante serio, salió del hospital y se subió a la moto.

-Voy por ti.

Se puso su casco y se retiró.


	11. CAPITULO 11: Ahora o Nunca

Bueno muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, ya estamos muy cerca del final, hoy se revela la identidad del asesino del origami, espero que los haya sorprendido, espero sus comentarios, les mando besos y abrazos.

LLUVIA PESADA

CAPITULO 11: Ahora o Nunca

Blaine llego a la dirección donde le indico el último origami, era un edificio y parecía abandonado, el ojimiel tenía miedo, dudo en entrar, estaba traspirando y mirando para todos lados, no solo de entrar sino también de que lo vea un policía, ahora era un prófugo.

-Mierda, esta es la última figura de origami, la prueba final y estoy cagado en las patas, mierda…mierda…..no quiero morir…..no quiero morir….no quiero….. – Se seca las lágrimas – Ya perdí mucho tiempo, llegue muy lejos para rendirme ahora, es ahora o nunca.

Tomo aire y entro a la habitación, a pesar de la fea fachada que tenía en el exterior, en el interior estaba arreglado, había todo un camino con una luz roja y en el fondo se veía una luz blanca, el ojimiel camino todo el recorrido temblando, no sabía con que se iba a encontrar, finalmente llego a una sala toda de blanco, al final había una mesa, con una Tablet, un franco con una bebida trasparente y un reloj que marcaba 60, el ojimiel exploro la habitación, había cámaras y espejos por todos lados, alguien lo estaba observando, sin más decidió tocar la Tablet y sonó la voz de una mujer:

"¿ESTAS PREPARADO PARA DAR TU VIDA PARA SALVAR A TU HIJO? ESCUCHA ATENTAMENTE, EN LA MESA HAY UN FRACO QUE CONTIENE UN VENENO MORTAL, SI LO BEBES TE MATARA EN 60 MINUTOS, TE LLEGARAN LAS ULTIMAS LETRAS Y SABRAS DONDE ESTA TU HIJO, USA EL RELOJ PARA SABER EL TIEMPO QUE TE QUEDA, PODRAS LLEGAR, SALVAR A TU HIJO Y TENDRAS TIEMPO PARA DESPEDIRTE PERO LUEGO MORIRAS, TU DECIDES"

-Dios…..no….por favor no.

El ojimiel empezó a temblar y comenzó a llorar, cayo sentado al suelo.

-No puedo…..no puedo…..no quiero morir….no quiero…..Shaw hijo ¿Dónde estás?

Blaine decidió desahogarse y sacar todas las lágrimas que tenía pero debía ser fuerte, no tenía mucho tiempo, tenía que recuperar a su hijo y tiene que ser hoy, las letras que tiene no le alcanzan para saber qué dirección es, así que tomo valor y volvió a pararse.

-Voy a hacerlo…..lo hare por ti hijo….pero antes.

El ojimiel agarro su celular, por otra parte la lluvia caí con más fuerza, Kurt estaba manejando con su moto y suena la radio y la enciende.

-"¿Kurt?"

-Mercedes ¿Averiguaste algo?

-"Así es, estoy en Shock, no puedo creer que hayas descubierto al asesino del origami"

-Anna solo me dijo el nombre pero necesito pruebas para demostrar que es el asesino.

-"Lo Sé, aquí está, vive en la calle Libertad 2497 es un edificio, 9° Piso, departamento D"

-Gracias Mercedes, voy para allá.

-"Kurt…..por favor….ten mucho cuidado"

-Lo hare, gracias Mercedes.

Kurt acelero esquivando a varios auto, tenía mucha prisa, luego siente su celular porque lo puso en vibración y cuando ve el nombre se queda duro que busca como estacionar su moto para poder hablar, al hacerlo atiende.

-¿Blaine?

-Hola Kurt…yo….tengo que decirte algo.

-Yo también, tenemos que apurarnos, no nos queda tiempo, hoy si o si debemos salvar a tu hijo.

-Kurt…..yo…..tu…..fuiste un ángel enviado del cielo para darme fuerzas….no hubiera llegado aquí si no fuera por ti…yo….

-Blaine ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-Es que…me hubiera encantado conocerte en otra situación…yo….me ena…me enamore de ti Kurt.

-Blaine yo también te amo….escucha debo decirte algo, se quién es Blaine, se llama…..

-Kurt ahora no…yo te llame…..para decirte…que te amo mucho y….- Comenzó a llorar – Lo siento Kurt, lo siento.

-Blaine ¿Qué lamentas?

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Kurt….por favor perdóname pero no tenía opción….te amo Kurt, adiós.

-Blaine….. Por favor, no hagas nada estúpido, puedo ayudarte, déjame hacerlo…..¿Blaine?...¿Blaineeeeee?

El celular dejo de sonar, el ojiazul comenzó a llorar y volvió a marcar pero no atendía, volvió a marcar y no atendía, lo hizo varias veces pero no había respuestas, Kurt se asustó y puso sus manos en su cara y comenzó a llorar.

-Nooooooo, noooooo, Blaineeeeeeeeeee por favor…no me dejes Blaineeee…contesta por favor….Blaineeeeee.

El ojiazul seco sus lágrimas y quedo mirando el camino con sus ojos lagrimosos.

-Aun puedo salvarte, voy a salvarte Blaine, voy a salvar a tu hijo, esto no termino…es ahora o nunca…voy por ti asesino.

Kurt se puso el casco y arranco lo más rápido que pudo dirigiéndose a la dirección que le dio Mercedes.

El ojimiel seco sus lágrimas después de terminar la llamada con Kurt, pues despedirse le rompió el corazón pero quería dejarle en claro que lo amaba, sin más se dirigió a la mesa y agarro el frasco, lo inspecciono, tomo aire varias veces y se lo bebió todo, soltó la botella y empezó a toser, se cayó al suelo sentía arcadas pero no vómito, miro la Tablet y le respondió:

"TUS ULTIMAS LETRAS SE ENVIARON A TU CELULAR"

El ojimiel lo encendió y le llego una imagen de su hijo, el agua ya lo estaba tapando, Shaw nadaba para no hundirse, Blaine se largó a llorar, no quedaba mucho tiempo, la imagen se borró y aparecieron las ultimas letras, como no completo la anteúltima prueba la dirección no estaba completa pero algo debía hacer con esto, se colocó el reloj y lo encendió y este hablo:

"A PARTIR DE AHORA TIENES 60 MINUTOS DE VIDA"

-Lo hice por ti hijo, te voy a encontrar…te voy a encontrar…lo prometo.

El ojimiel salió corriendo de la habitación y se dirigió a su auto, busco por todo el taxi y encontró un GPS, debería haber alguna dirección correcta que lo lleve al lugar, el ojimiel escribió con lo que tenía, solo parecieron 6 direcciones en el GPS que coincidían en las letras que tenía el ojimiel.

-La puta madre, solo tengo 6 direcciones y están lejos, no puedo revisarlas todos, solo una…..mierda….MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAA…Dios.

Blaine se escondió en el auto porque vio una patrulla cerca, se sentía muy perseguido, necesitaba distraerse así que encendió la radio:

"Solo quedan unas horas para que salven a Shaw Anderson, la policía busca por toda la zona pero aún no hay datos oficiales en donde pueda estar el pequeño, también siguen con la búsqueda del padre Blaine Anderson que nos informaron que escapo de la prisión, todo Ohio reza para que encuentren con vida a Shaw Anderson, seguiremos con más información"

El ojimiel apago la radio y volvió a ver el GPS.

-Solo tengo una dirección, si me equivoco se terminó…por favor…..por favor que sea esta.

El ojimiel apretó una dirección y el GPS hablo:

"SIGA A 300 METROS Y DOBLE A LA DERECHA"

-Espero que estés ahí Shaw….perdóname si me equivoco.

El GPS lo llevo todo el recorrido, aunque el ojimiel fue lo más rápido que pudo tardo casi 40 minutos para llegar a su destino, se baja del auto pero se queda mudo y empieza a llorar.

-Un restaurante…..vine a un puto restaurante…..nooooooooooo…..este no es el lugar….nooooooooooo…lo siento Shaw…..realmente lo siento…perdóname.

Blaine cayó sentado al suelo y se puso a llorar con fuerza, tomo el camino equivocado, ya no podía hacer más.

Will se encontraba en su oficina con sus anteojos ARI puestos buscando una pista o una dirección, algo que lo lleve al asesino pero nada.

-Mierda, mierda, me queda poco tiempo, no tengo nada confirmado, ni una puta dirección a donde ir, Shaw se va a morir y yo estoy dando vuelta en círculos, carajo.

Will detuvo su investigación porque sus anteojos lo estaban mareando, era tanto la imagen virtual que muchas veces lo mareaban y le provocaban convulsiones pero de alguna forma era adictivo usarlo, después le dieron la triptocina lo cual ayudo a su trastorno pero como era fuerte también se volvió adicto a ella y en estos momentos quería probarla pero decidió no hacerlo, Sue entra en su oficina.

-Bueno amigo creo que llego la hora de la despedida.

-¿De qué hablas Sue? Aun no encontramos a Shaw.

-Da igual, ya sabemos dónde está Blaine Anderson, lo arrestaremos y caso cerrado.

-La puta madre Sue, Blaine no es el asesino del origami, estas cometiendo un error.

-Da igual, de todos modos estas fuera del caso.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, regresa a Washington con tu esposa, lárgate de aquí, ahora queda en mis manos, atrapo al asesino y lo encierro, todos me verán como una heroína, así que adiós colega, mentiría si te dijera que te voy a extrañar.

Will frunció el ceño y se veía furioso.

-Sue realmente eres la persona más detestable que he conocido en mi vida, eres una psicópata enferma y una idiota.

-Voy a tomar eso como un cumplido, que tengas un buen viaje…..William.

Sue cerró la puerta dejando solo al agente, este se volvió loco y empezó a tirar todo lo que tenía encima, perdió la razón pero debía controlarse así que sin más agarro la triptocina y la aspiro calmándolo al instante, volvió a levantar la mesa y su silla.

-No puedo perder tiempo, tiene que haber una pista aquí, aun no me voy a rendir, es ahora o nunca.

Will volvió a ponerse sus anteojos y se sorprendió que su mozo virtual haya aparecido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo vine a avisarle señor, debe tener cuidado con "ya sabe que" puede ser muy peligroso, MUYYYY PELIGROSO, lo matara si no se controla, adiós.

El mozo desapareció y Will volvió a buscar pistas, no había notado algo.

-Esto no lo vi, el ARI filmo la pelea que tuve, tal vez haya algo aquí.

Will observo el video una y otra vez hasta que algo dorado que traía el asesino le llamo la atención.

-¿Qué es esto?...Un reloj….un reloj de oro…¿Dónde vi esto?

Will recordó el reloj de oro que le dan a todos los policías que se jubilan o se retiran, el reloj en el cual Will aporto un poco de dinero, entonces lo recordó.

-Ese reloj, ya me acorde…¿Puede ser?...Si es ese reloj…entonces…..…..El asesino es un policía…SUE SYLVESTER…eso explica su comportamiento y su loca obsesión de atrapar a Blaine Anderson, necesita un chivo expiatorio.

Will siguió revisando y se acuerda de los recibos de la gasolinera y los examina.

-Estos recibos se realizaron en el mismo lugar y solo hay uno…..cerca de las vías del tren….TE TENGO.

Will se sacó rápidamente los anteojos y fue en busca de Sue pero no la encontró.

-Sue…¿Dónde carajo esta Sue?...Quinn.

-Dígame agente.

-¿Dónde está Sue? ¿A dónde fue?

-Se retiró y nos llamó por radio a todos, nos quiere en la vieja caldera, dice que se encuentra el taxi que robo Blaine Anderson y aún sigue ahí, nos dirigimos hacia ahí.

-Gracias.

Will se retiró de la comisaria y entro en su auto, arranco y se fue lo más rápido posible.

Por otra parte Sebastián y Santana se encontraban en la estación de tren, la misma donde Blaine encontró la caja de zapatos.

-Debes irte Santana, ya has pasado por mucho, deja que me encargue del resto.

-Es que siento que no debo irme, algo me dice que siga investigando.

-Ya no, hazme caso, ya fue demasiado y me has ayudado más de la cuenta pero lo último me encargo yo, tu ve a lo de tu abuela y descansa, realmente lo necesitas.

-Hubiera deseado encontrar al asesino de mi hijo y de todos esos niños.

Sebastián se quedó mirándola y la abrazo fuertemente, la latina empezó a llorar pero el detective la consuela, sin más se despiden y Santana toma el tren, Sebastián la despide mientras el tren arranca.

Volvemos al recuerdo de los hermanos Muskovitz

-Resiste Myron, voy por ayuda, resiste.

-Apúrate, el agua está subiendo.

-Ya voy, resiste.

El niño corrió lo más que pudo pidiendo ayuda pero no había nadie alrededor, sin más fue a la casa rodante pidiéndole ayuda a su padre pero este estaba sentado borracho y tomando una botella de whisky el solo.

-Papa papa por favor, ven, Myron está en peligro.

-Sueellllll…tameeeee….mocossssoooooo.

El padre empuja a su hija tirándolo al barro, se levanta llorando y vuelve a insistir.

-Por favor papa…por favor…Myron se va a morir, ven.

-Unaaaaa…bocaaaa menossss…..queee…..alimentarrrrr…largattteeeee.

El niño lo agarro de la mano empujándolo para que se levante y vaya a salvar a Myron pero este lo soltó y le pego un cachetazo tirándolo al suelo.

-Largateeeeee fracasaaaaddddoooooo….de…..dejjjaaaammmeeeee.

El niño se levanta vencido, lleno de barro y llorando.

-¿Por qué papa? ¿Por qué? Myron va a morir.

-Tennnn….ponn estooo eeennn suuu…tumbaaaa.

El padre le tira sus flores de orquídea, el niño llora y regresa solo donde se encontraba Myron.

-Lo intente Myron, realmente lo intente pero no quiso venir…..por favor…no te mueras.

El hermano lo agarra de la mano.

-No….no…te….te….olvides…de….mi…..Se….Se…Se…..Se…..Se….Se…..Se…..Sebastian.

Myron murió en los brazos de su hermano Sebastián, este lloro y le dejo la orquídea en su mano.

De regreso a la actualidad Sebastián se encontraba en su departamento llorando, en su mesa estaban todas las cosas que junto en todo su viaje, agarro un tacho de basura, se secó las lágrimas y lo primero que tiro fue la caja de zapatos y la carta que le dejo Santana, agarro unos fósforos y lo prendió, cuando el fuego fue más grande tiro toda la caja, después tiro la otra caja con origamis que consiguió de la tienda de Tina Cohen-Chan, luego agarro el celular roto que le dio Brittany Pears y lo tiro al fuego, seguía llorando pero se secó las lágrimas, agarro la libreta que debía darle Artie, cuando fue a buscarla espero a que Santana se distraiga, cuando vio que la latina se quedó mirando el reloj de la bailarina aprovecho y agarro el teléfono y le pego fuerte en la cabeza, agarro la libreta y luego marco el 911 y se retiró, Santana no noto su pequeña y rápida ausencia, tiro la libreta al fuego, volvió a llorar, agarro unos documentos que tenían su nombre por el departamento de MARBEL STREET, los saco de la habitación de Ken Tenaka cuando lo mato, lo tiro al fuego, por ultimo agarro la foto en blanco y negro en la que estaba con su hermano, Sebastián fue a visitar a su madre pero se encontraba dormida, busco hasta que encontró la foto, simplemente miro a su madre y se fue, se quedó mirando con lágrimas esa foto y sin más la tiro al fuego. Sebastián se secó los ojos, se vistió, su mirada era de alguien muy serio, bajo las escaleras y se dirigía a algún lugar en especial.


	12. CAPITULO 12: Devuélveme a mi hijo

Bueno muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios espero que los haya sorprendido, les quería dejar el ante ultimo capitulo, ya se va terminando esta historia, espero que los haya atrapado desde el principio y espero que les encante el capitulo, se me cuidan todos y todas, les mando un gran abrazo y gracias por la buena onda, saludos y besos para todos, se me cuidan :)

LLUVIA PESADA

CAPITULO 12: Devuélveme a mi hijo

Kurt llego a la dirección que le dio Mercedes, entro al edificio y subió las escaleras hasta el 9° piso, llego al departamento D, vio la matricula en la puerta "Sebastián Smythe – Detective Privado" entonces supo que estaba en el lugar correcto.

-Es aquí, aquí es donde Anna me mando y este es el nombre del asesino del origami pero ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Cómo entro?

Kurt toco el timbre, no hubo respuesta, golpeo la puerta varias veces pero tampoco tuvo respuesta.

-No está en casa, eso podría ser buena señal, no tengo remedio, deberé entrar por mi cuenta.

Kurt saco unas ganzúas que tenía y maniobro en la cerradura hasta que logro abrir la puerta.

-Sí, lo logre, por suerte no perdí la habilidad.

Kurt entro al departamento de Sebastián, todo seguía en orden.

-Muy bien no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito algo que realmente lo incrimine, debe haber algo por aquí.

Kurt se puso a revisar todo el departamento, buscando en todas partes, algún dato, objeto, lo que sea, todo lo reviso, algunas cosas le llamaban la atención, agarro una foto en la que Sebastián estaba con el uniforme de la policía.

-El asesino era policía, su uniforme todavía está en su ropero, por eso los niños iban con él, estaba vestido con su traje de policía y hay que confiar siempre en la policía….Dios, este tipo realmente pensó en todo.

Kurt dejo la foto y siguió buscando, fue hasta su escritorio y vio el balde con todas las pruebas quemadas.

-Mierda, estoy seguro que esto era realmente valioso, por eso lo quemo, debe haber algo más.

Siguió buscando, reviso otro aparador que le llamaba la atención, había como una pequeña luz que alumbraba en el piso.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Una luz?

Kurt golpeo la puerta del aparador y la destrabo, era una puerta corrediza, había otra puerta de metal, un cuarto secreto, el ojiazul lo abre y se encuentra en una pequeña sala, con luces leds brillosas y había muchas flores orquídeas, también estaba la máquina de escribir Royal con varios sobres en blanco y muchas figuras de origami, Kurt observo toda la sala y le saco varias fotos, siguió explorando y ve en una pequeña tele al hijo de Blaine.

-SHAW ANDERSON, este loco lo estuvo viendo todo este tiempo, por Dios, apenas puede nadar, si no me apuro se ahogara.

En la mesa había una notebook pero estaba bloqueada con una contraseña, el ojiazul pensó cual podía ser la contraseña.

-Tal vez "origami".

Contraseña incorrecta.

-Mierda…tal vez….."Muskovitz".

Contraseña incorrecta.

-Piensa, piensa…."myron".

Contraseña incorrecta.

-Sé que puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo…"lluvia"

Contraseña incorrecta.

-No puedo perder tiempo…piensa Kurt, piensa…¿Qué podría usar?...tal vez….."Max"

Contraseña correcta

-Lo logre, es el nombre que le ponía el hermano a todos los perros que hacía en origami….¿Qué es esto?...una dirección…AQUÍ ESTA SHAW, debo anotar esto.

"AVENIDA THEODORE ROOSEVELT 964"

-Debo avisarle a Blaine donde está su hijo antes de que sea tarde, ahora si te tengo desgraciado, iré con la policía y acabaras en la cárcel, solo unas fotos más.

El ojiazul saco fotos a toda la habitación, sin más era momento de irse, guardo todo en su pequeña mochila, saco su celular y llamo a Mercedes.

-Mercedes, ya lo tengo ahora si puedo demostrar que Sebastián Smythe es el asesino del origami, tengo las pruebas.

-"Eres un genio Kurt, debes ir rápido con la policía".

-Estoy en eso, necesito pedirte un favor, avísale a la policía que Shaw Anderson está en la Avenida Theodore Roosevelt 964.

-"Entendido, ya anote la dirección, ahora les avisare"

-Gracias Mercedes, debo irme.

-"Cuídate Kurt"

El ojiazul termino la llamada y guardo su radio, se preparó para irse, llego hasta la puerta pero fue sorprendido, el ojiazul abrió los ojos y se asustó al ver que una pistola lo estaba apuntando.

-Así que descubriste mi gran secreto.

-Ya basta Sebastián, detén toda esta locura.

-Cállate.

-Se terminó por Dios ¿Todos esos niños solamente para encontrar a un padre capaz de salvarlos?

-CALLATE, TU NO SABES NADA.

Sebastián bajo la pistola.

-Todavía queda un niño, aun podemos salvarlo, por favor Sebastián sálvalo, tu sabes donde se encuentra.

-Solo su padre puede salvarlo.

-Tú también puedes salvarlo, por favor es solo un niño, sálvalo, has lo que tu padre no hizo.

Sebastián volvió a apuntarlo con la pistola.

-Entra y quédate ahí.

-Sebastián por favor…

-ENTRA Y QUEDATE AHÍ.

Kurt lentamente volvió a entrar a la habitación y Sebastián lo encierra, el ojiazul empieza a golpear la puerta.

-Sebastián déjame salir maldito loco, déjame salir…..AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Kurt golpeo varias veces la puerta pero fue inútil, tenía que buscar otro camino pero se puso más nervioso cuando vio que salía humo debajo de las puertas.

-Oh por Dios, este loco está quemando el departamento, tengo que salir de aquí.

Kurt agarro la pequeña tele y empezó a golpear con fuerza la pared hasta lograr un hueco en el cual siguió golpeándolo hasta agrandarlo, creo un gran agujero en el cual pudo pasar y cayó en la otra habitación que era el baño, había humo por todas partes, el ojiazul abre la puerta y pega un grito cuando ve que todo está en llamas.

-Oh por Dios no, este hijo de puta quiere quemarme vivo, tengo que salir de aquí.

Kurt tosía debido al humo, caminaba lentamente por donde podía alejándose del fuego, entro a la habitación de Sebastián, toda la casa estaba en llamas, tuvo que tirar un armario para poder pasar por encima y luego abrió una ventana para poder tirarse pero se detuvo.

-Está muy alto, me voy a morir si salto…..piensa Kurt, debe haber otra salida.

El ojiazul siguió caminando hasta llegar al living y donde era el escritorio de Sebastián ve un tanque de gas.

-Oh por Dios, es gas, quiero explotar el lugar, debo irme rápidamente de aquí o voy a morir.

Un pedazo de la hélice del ventilador de techo le cayó encima a Kurt y el fuego agarro sus pantalones, el ojiazul movía todas sus manos y rodo en el suelo para poder apagarlo pero la pierna le quedo lastimada, llego hasta la puerta pero Sebastián la cerro con llave, el ojiazul la golpeo pero no hubo caso, finalmente se dirigió a la cocina.

-Una ventana, puedo escapar….scut..scut…puedo escapar.

Kurt llego hasta la ventana y la abrió, supo que si camina por el pasillo podría llegar hasta la otra ventana y salir del edificio, así que lentamente se pasó del otro lado de la ventana y fue caminando despacio pero en un descuido se resbalo, logro agarrarse pero no podía levantarse así que con sus manos fue arrastrándose hacia la otra venta, logro abrirla y entro, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y bajo rápido las escaleras, el departamento exploto haciendo un gran ruido, todas las personas que estaban en la calle gritaron y llamaron a los bomberos, Kurt logro sobrevivir, caminando con dificultad y tosiendo se dirige a su moto y agarra su celular y marca un número.

Blaine se encontraba llorando bajo la lluvia sentado en el suelo apoyado en el taxi cuando de repente suena su celular y lo atiende.

-¿Kurt?

-Gracias a Dios estas bien.

-Falle Kurt….le falle….no pude salvarlo…mi hijo….mi hijo va….va a…morir.

El ojimiel entro en llanto y Kurt quiso calmarlo.

-Blaine aún podemos salvarlo, encontré la dirección donde esta Shaw.

-¿Qué? – Blaine abrió los ojos con mucha esperanza.

-Está en la AVENIDA THEODORE ROOSEVELT 964.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Descubrí quien es el asesino del origami, se llama Sebastián Smythe.

-Por Dios…..Kurt…..no sé qué decir.

-Solo dirígete a esa dirección, yo iré ahí.

-Kurt…realmente…..eres un ángel que me mandaron del cielo…te amo.

-Yo también Blaine, te veo ahí, adiós.

Blaine mira su reloj.

-Debo apurarme, solo me quedan 21 minutos.

Will llego a la ubicación que le dio Quinn, se baja del auto y empieza a correr hacia el restaurante y ve a Blaine subiendo al taxi y arrancando a toda velocidad.

-BLAINEEEEEEEEEEE ESPERAAAAAAAAAA…mierda llegue tarde.

Will vio que se acercaba la policía.

-Mierda es Sue, será mejor que no me vea, iré a mi auto, mierda como llueve ¿Es que nunca se detiene?

Will regreso a su auto, Sue y todos los policías fueron a la ubicación que les dieron pero no encontraron nada.

-Mierda…..mierda…..Blaine se ha retirado, todo esto fue una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora teniente?

-Se terminó Quinn, ya no podemos hacer nada más, avisaremos que Shaw Anderson ha muerto, volvamos a la comisaria.

Al ir retirándose suena el celular de Sue y ve que es número desconocido.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?

-"Mi nombre es Mercedes Jones, soy una periodista informante de New York, se dónde se encuentra el asesino del origami".

-¿Dónde?

-"Esta en la AVENIDA THEODORE ROOSEVELT 964".

-Excelente, aún tenemos oportunidad….muchachos ya sé dónde se encuentra Blaine Anderson, prepárense.

-"¿Qué? No, espere, ese no es el ase…."

Sue termino la llamada y se dirigió a su vehículo y agarro la radio:

-A todas las unidades disponibles, diríjanse rápidamente a la AVENIDA THEODORE ROOSEVELT 964 ahí se encuentra Blaine Anderson, esta vez no lo quiero prisionero, solo mátenlo y terminemos con esto.

Will también tenía en sintonía su radio y escucho la dirección que dijo Sue.

-Mierda, van a matar a Blaine, no tengo mucho tiempo, debo ir ahí.

Encendió su auto y fue lo más rápido que pudo esquivando a la policía.

Blaine llega a la dirección que Kurt le dio, era de noche y llovía más de la cuenta, el lugar parecía una vieja fábrica abandonada y era grande, el ojimiel se dirigió a una puerta corrediza y la abrió, la cerro y empezó a llamar a su hijo.

-SHAWWWWW…..HIJO ¿Dónde ESTAS?...SHAWWWWW.

Blaine camino por todo el lugar hasta que en el fondo vio una reja con candado en el suelo, se agacho y le salieron las lágrimas.

-Shawww hijito.

-Pa….pa…papa…..sabía que….ven…drias.

-Hijo, hijito, voy a sacarte de aquí, resiste, voy a sacarte…..mierda…..ábrete.

Blaine golpeo el candado con la esperanza de romperlo pero no pasó nada así que volvió a intentarlo hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

-"Llevo mucho tiempo esperando Blaine"

El ojimiel se da vuelta y ve a Sebastián.

-¿Quién carajo eres?

-Sebastián Symthe.

-Tu….tu…..tu eres el asesino del origami, tu secuestraste a mi hijo.

Blaine lo apunta pero no dispara.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué hiciste esto? DIMEEEEEEEE.

-Llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento, mucho tiempo en que un padre pueda sacrificarse por su hijo, créeme he buscado y buscado, año tras año y tú eres el primero que lo logra.

-¿Cómo carajo supiste de mí?

-Yo estuve presente todo el tiempo Blaine, estuve presente en tu accidente, yo vi como quisiste salvar a tu hijo Jasón, lo vi y supe que podrías ser la persona que estaba buscando.

-Pero…estuve en coma…. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Fui policía antes, toda información que quiera podía encontrarla, yo estuve en el hospital Blaine, cuidándote, no iba a dejar que murieras.

-¿Todo este tiempo me has seguido?

-Siempre, yo estuve ahí cuando perdías la razón del tiempo, te encontré vagando por CARNABY CORNER NOTHE, yo te mantuve a salvo y yo fui quien te dejo los origamis como aviso de que pronto iría por ti.

Blaine quedo con la boca abierta, empezó a recordar todos esos lugares por los que estaba y había olvidado.

-Yo estuve presente cuando llevaste a tu hijo al parque, luego caminaste sin sentido, yo te deje en la misma dirección y te deje la carta porque llego el momento de que pruebes si eres el padre ideal.

-Todo este tiempo estuviste jugando conmigo, todos estos niños solo para encontrar a un padre.

Sebastián frunció el ceño y se enojó.

-¿SOLO PARA ENCONTRAR UN PADREEEE? ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE SIENTE UN NIÑO CUANDO VE QUE A LOS OJOS DE SU PADRE NO ERES OTRA COSA MAS QUE ALGO INUTIL?...CREEME….HE SUFRIDO….tanto como mis víctimas.

-He cumplido todas tus putas pruebas, he sufrido, me he cortado un dedo y ahora estoy a 5 minutos de vida, devuélveme a mi hijo.

-Está ahí, todo lo que tienes que haces es sacar el candado, abrir las rejas y sacarlos.

El ojimiel volvió a intentar sacar el candado, Sebastián saca un arma y estaba decidido a dispararle a Blaine pero logra ser salvado gracias Will quien se tiro encima de Sebastián, este le pego una patada y trato de escapar.

-Yo voy por el asesino, tú salva a tu hijo Blaine.

Will corrió hacia Sebastián.

-Hijo voy a sacarte de aquí, resiste.

-Apu….ra…te pa…p…pa….no resisto….mas.

-Por favor hijo, no te rindas, aquí esta papa, te voy a sacar de aquí.

Will estaba alcanzando a Sebastián pero este empezó a abrir fuego, el agente le respondió igual pero ninguno de los dos logro lastimarse, el asesino seguía corriendo queriendo llegar al techo del edificio, mientras lo hacía seguía disparando.

-Detente Sebastián, no puedes escapar, estas arrestado.

-No debiste venir aquí, esto es solo para Blaine, no debiste venir.

-Mierda…detente.

Will volvió a disparar pero Sebastián logro escapar.

Sue ya llego al lugar con toda la policía y Kurt se estaba acercando con su moto.

-Muy bien señores, Blaine Anderson se encuentra aquí, esta vez no quiero que lo arresten, francotiradores estén en su posición, Quinn tu quédate conmigo, ustedes vayan por detrás, cuando vean a Blaine solo dispárenle.

-Entendido teniente.

Kurt llega al lugar y detiene su moto, baja rápidamente y habla con Sue.

-Teniente necesito hablar con usted.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Kurt Hummel, soy periodista, tengo pruebas de que Blaine Anderson no es el asesino del origami.

-¿Quién llamo a un periodista? He dicho que nada de prensa, esto debe ser confidencial.

-Créame teniente, Blaine Anderson es inocente.

-Puede esperar en una patrulla Sr. Hummel, el asesino está aquí y esta vez no se escapara, apenas veamos a Anderson le dispararemos.

-¿QUEEE? NOOO, No pueden.

Kurt se iba a tirar sobre ella pero Quinn lo detiene.

-Suélteme, teniente está cometiendo un grave error.

Por otro lado Sebastián sigue subiendo las escaleras tratando de llegar al techo, Will lo alcanza y se tira sobre, empiezan a luchar.

-Detén esta locura Smythe.

-Esto termina si el padre salva a su hijo, no te metas.

Sebastián golpea a Will logrando escapar de sus manos, iba a dispararle pero el agente logro ocultarse, entonces el asesino siguió corriendo.

-No escaparas Sebastián.

Por otro lado Blaine seguía luchando con el candado.

-Mierdaaaa…..mierda…..no puedo romperlo.

-No puedo más pa…..pa

-No hijo por favor no, resiste, ya estoy cerca, buscare algo para romper el candado, resiste hijo.

-Apura….te por….por…fa…vor.

El ojimiel recorrió desesperado todo el lugar, tenía que haber algo, algo que lo ayude, uso la pistola pero no tenía balas, la golpeo con el candado pero nada, el ojimiel se enojó y tiro el arma, siguió buscando y encontró una barra larga de metal.

-Esto…..esto servirá.

Blaine se dirigió a las rejas y trato de hacer presión para romper el candado, estaba funcionando.

-Ya falta poco hijo, falta poco.

-No…no…..tengo…fuerzas.

-No hijo, resiste, papa está aquí, te voy a sacar.

-Te….quie…qui….quiero mucho pa…pa.

Shaw se hundió en el agua de lluvia y no se lo vio más.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW NOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Blaine golpeo con más fuerza.

-Mierda…mierda…..SHAWWWWWW…HIJOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Siguió haciendo presión, el ojimiel ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hijo no, no hijo por favor, no me dejes, SHAWWWWW te voy a sacar.

Con fuerza logro romper el candado, lo saco y abrió las rejas, metió las manos y saco a su hijo, lo coloco en el suelo, estaba inconsciente ¿o muerto?

-Shaw…..hijo…..despierta…..no me dejes, por favor, no me dejes.

Blaine abrió su boca y empezó a darle respiración, golpeo su pecho para que reaccionara, no había respuesta así que volvió a hacer la misma rutina pero no había respuestas, lo hizo una y otra vez pero nada, se rindió, llego tarde, las lágrimas corrían por su cara.

-No…no….hijo….hijito…..Shaw…no me dejes…..por favor no me dejes…..Shaw.

El ojimiel abrazo a su hijo y lloro abrazándolo.

-Lo siento hijo…lo siento…..perdóname por favor.

Pero Shaw comenzó a toser, estaba vivo, el ojimiel se emocionó más.

-Hijo gracias a Dios, estas vivo, gracias a Dios.

-Papa…sabía que me rescatarías.

El ojimiel vio su reloj, solo quedaban 10 segundos de vida.

10

-Shaw escucha….

9

-Eres lo más maravilloso que he tenido….

8

-Te quiero muchísimo….

7

-Eres un milagro para mí….

6

-Y me has alegrado cada día….

5

-De tu vida….

4

-Te deseo lo mejor del mundo hijo….

3

-Sé que vas a seguir adelante….

2

-Y serás muy feliz lo prometo…

1

-Te quiero mucho Shaw.

0

Blaine abrazo fuertemente a su hijo y cerró los ojos.

-Yo también…..te…quiero mucho…papa.

El ojimiel abrió los ojos y miro su reloj, figuraba en 00.

-No estoy muerto….me tome el veneno y el tiempo acabo y….no estoy muerto.

El ojimiel entro en alegría y abrazo más a su hijo.

-No estoy muerto, gracias Dios, gracias, te quiero mucho hijo.

Por otro lado Kurt seguía insistiendo con Sue.

-Créame teniente, Blaine no es el asesino del origami.

-Un momento, estoy segura que te he visto antes.

-¿Eso que importa? Tiene que creerme Blaine no es el asesino.

-Ahora recuerdo, tú ayudaste a Blaine a escapar cuando lo fuimos a buscar a MARBEL STREET, Quinn arréstalo y sácalo de mi vista.

Quinn lo agarró del brazo y lo estaba llevando a la patrulla.

-No, suélteme, está cometiendo un grave error, suélteme.

Kurt se zafo de la mano de Quinn y fue corriendo hacia su moto, la encendió y empezó a hacer maniobras.

-Detente ahí ahora.

Quinn empezó a disparar y le dio en el neumático, Kurt cayó al suelo pero se levantó y entro en la fábrica, Sue lo vio todo.

-La puta madre, muy bien gente cambio de planes, guarden sus armas que nadie dispare, esperaremos a que salgan todos.

Kurt llego hasta Blaine.

-¿Kurt?

-Blaine gracias a Dios, lo lograste.

El ojimiel le da un fuerte beso y lo abraza.

-Lo logre gracias a ti Kurt, gracias.

-Blaine escúchame afuera está lleno de policías, creen que eres el asesino del origami.

-Pero no lo soy, voy a hablar con ellos.

-No, no lo hagas, te mataran apenas te vean, salgamos juntos, no nos dispararan si salimos todos juntos.

Sebastián logra llegar al techo del edificio, era una caída muy alta y no había forma de escapar, Will llega apuntándolo.

-Se terminó Sebastián ríndete de una vez, no tienes a donde ir.

-Solo hazlo, sácame de mi miseria, dispara.

-No, te llevare a la cárcel, que la justicia se haga cargo de ti.

-Yo no iré a la cárcel.

Sebastián saco un cuchillo y se tiro encima de Will, este agarra sus brazos con fuerza para no ser apuñalado.

-Se terminó el viaje agente, hasta aquí llegaste.

-No…voy….a…morir…aquí.

Will logra liberarse y empieza a golpear a Sebastián, este detiene unos golpes y se defiende, agarra todo lo que tenía a mano para usar como un arma contra Will, este esquivo sus atacas aunque algunos los recibió, uno le dio en la cabeza y cayó al suelo, el asesino fue a agarrar su cuchillo.

-Hasta aquí has llegado William, despídete de este mundo.

Sebastián estaba a punto de apuñalarlo pero este lo detiene y lo empuja haciéndolo resbalar y cayendo pero este se agarra para no caer del edificio, a pesar de todo Will le extendió la mano para levantarlo y que no caiga.

-Sebastián no llego, estira tu mano, sino morirás, estírala.

-Blaine salvo a su hijo, es todo lo que siempre quise ver, un padre que se sacrifique por su hijo, se terminó.

-Sebastián dame la mano, dame la mano, ahoraaaaaaaaaa, Sebastiannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

Sebastián se soltó y cayó de una gran altura hacia el suelo y se desplomo sin vida, Will lo vio y ahí estaba su cuerpo sin vida con los ojos abiertos, sin nada que poder hacer regreso donde estaban Blaine, Shaw y Kurt.

-Lo lograste Blaine, salvaste a tu hijo.

-Gracias William por ayudarme a escapar, si no fuera por ti y por Kurt habría fallado.

-¿Qué paso con Sebastián?

-Cayo, está muerto.

-Dios…la policía está afuera.

-Salgamos todos juntos, soy un agente del FBI no me van a disparar y mucho menos a ustedes.

-Vamos Blaine.

El ojimiel agarra a su hijo, Kurt le da la mano y Will abre la puerta corrediza y salen del lugar lentamente, todos los policías los ven, Quinn se acerca a Sue.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes teniente?

Sue observa a los tres, se dio cuenta que todo lo que hizo estuvo mal y decidió no atacar, así que dio sus órdenes.

-Rescátenlos y póngalos a salvo, daremos la noticia a los periodistas, infórmenles que Shaw Anderson está vivo.

-Entendido teniente.

La policía llevo a Blaine, Shaw, Kurt y Will a sus patrullas y los atendieron, Sue camino hacia Will.

-Llame a una ambulancia, está en camino.

-Gracias….compañera.

-La misión termino William, lo lograste.

-Gracias Sue.

Ella le extendió la mano y el agente se la agarro.

-Debo mostrarte algo Sue.

Will la llevo al otro lado de la fábrica y vio al asesino, muerto, tirado en el suelo, Sue quedo con la boca abierta.

-Sebastián…todo este tiempo….él era el asesino.

-A todos nos tomó por sorpresa pero quería que vieras con tus propios ojos quien era el asesino.

-Todo este tiempo estuve equivocada, he cruzado la raya, a veces soy dura William pero se cuándo me excedo, cuando termine toda la prensa daré anunciado mi retiro.

-¿Dejaras la policía?

-Así es, ya he visto demasiado y no quiero seguir, ahora llamare al forense.

-Pero si dejas la policía ¿A qué te dedicaras?

-Bueno a parte de la ley siempre me gustaron los deportes y soy una buena entrenadora, podría entrenar animadoras, si eso es lo que hare, seré entrenadora de animadoras.

-Bueno te deseo lo mejor Sue.

-Gracias Will.

La ambulancia llego y hospedaron a Shaw, Blaine y Kurt, los tres estaban en la ambulancia, Shaw en una camilla y Blaine y Kurt tenían batas celestes.

-Papa ¿Quién es ese señor?

-Se llama Kurt hijo, Kurt te presento a mi hijo Shaw.

-Un gusto señor Kurt.

-Un gusto Shaw.

-Papa, vamos a volver a casa ¿Verdad?

-Así es hijo, toda esta pesadilla ha terminado.

-Gracias papa, gracias por salvarme.

-No me lo agradezcas a mí, agradécelo a Kurt, él me estuvo ayudando, si no fuera por él te habría perdido hijo.

-Sabes papa, mientras estaba ahí encerrado, rogaba para que un ángel te ayude a encontrarme.

El ojimiel tenía los ojos lagrimosos.

-Créeme que te escucharon hijo, te quiero mucho.

-Yo también papa.

Shaw se durmió y Kurt abrazo a Blaine.

-Fuiste muy valiente Blaine, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias Kurt, gracias a ti recupere a mi hijo, gracias por estar a mi lado, te amo mucho.

-Yo también te amo Blaine Anderson.

-Quiero pedirte algo.

-Dime.

-Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo, quiero formar una vida contigo, formar una familia contigo, pasar todos los días de mi vida contigo, no sé por qué pero siento que eres el hombre ideal para mí, desde que me salvaste la primera vez siento que eres el hombre destinado para mí y quiero pedirte que…..que….

-Dime lo que quieres pedirme Blaine.

El ojimiel tomo aire y se animó.

-Quiero que te cases conmigo Kurt

El ojiazul quedo sorprendido, no esperaba eso.


	13. CAPITULO 13: Sale el sol

Bueno muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios hemos llegado al final de la historia, espero que les haya gustado desde el principio, solo les tengo una pregunta ¿Debería hacer una segunda parte o ya dejarlo así? Cuando lo terminen avísenme que les parece porque yo aun tengo dudas, en fin disfruten el final, se me cuidan todos y todas y muchas gracias por leer mi fic, abrazossssssssss

LLUVIA PESADA

CAPITULO 13: Sale el sol

-¿Y bien?

-Blaine…..ehhh…..yo, no sé qué decir.

-Kurt….yo te amo, cuando fui a mi última prueba había un veneno que me mataría en una hora, quería salvar a mi hijo y me partió el corazón que ya no te vería, ni a mi hijo ni a nadie.

-Dios…..ese loco te torturo psicológicamente.

-Pero cuando vi que no morí – Empezó a lagrimear – me dio mucha felicidad porque veré a mi hijo crecer y ahí decidí que quiero estar contigo.

Kurt lo agarro de las manos.

-Esta fue una experiencia muy grande y pesada, cuando vine a Ohio no sabía con me encontraría y mucho crei que te encontraría, todavía me duele por haberte mentido.

-Si….yo…a mí también me dolió pero te perdone, quiero dejar todo esto en el olvido y empezar de nuevo.

-Yo también Blaine, necesito hacer una vida y siempre quise que sea una vida acompañada de un gran amor.

-¿Eso quiere decir….?

Kurt le acaricia la cara y lo mira con ojos lagrimosos y una gran sonrisa.

-Si….si quiero Blaine, debo estar loco, a penas te conozco y tu apenas me conoces pero hay algo que me dice que este contigo…..así que…acepto casarme contigo.

El ojimiel sonrió demasiado y le dio un largo beso, los dos se abrazaron y se quedaron al lado de Shaw.

-Quiero quedarme contigo.

-Yo también Kurt, gracias muchas gracias enserio, por todo.

-Esta pesadilla termino Blaine, a partir de mañana empezaremos de nuevo.

-Hay algo que debo hacer todavía.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Debo ver a Sam, él también está preocupado y también es su padre, debe verlo.

-Pero Blaine….fue a la policía…..te denuncio…te hizo juicio y se alejó de ti en un momento que más te necesitaba….. ¿Por qué quieres verlo?

El ojimiel agarro sus manos y las llevo a su pecho.

-Sé que me hizo mucho daño pero hubo una época en que era muy feliz con él y no puedo borrar eso, estaba desesperado y yo tampoco ayude mucho, puedo entender que haya dudado así de mí…..y también es el padre Kurt, Shaw ama a Sam y tiene que verlo.

-Está bien, entiendo y tienes razón.

-Vamos al hospital.

Todos se subieron a la ambulancia y se dirigieron al hospital de Ohio, internaron a Shaw y lo pusieron en observación, le hicieron estudios y luego el medico fue a ver a su padre, le dijo que no se preocupara que todo estaría bien, se recuperara, el ojimiel temía que tuviera hipotermia o algo por el estilo debido a todo el tiempo que estuvo en el agua fría de lluvia pero el médico le dijo que se recuperara rápidamente, eso tranquilizo al ojimiel, después agarro su celular y marco un número.

-"¿Hola?"

-Sam, necesito verte.

-"¿Qué quieres Blaine?" – Sam sonaba molesto.

-Ven al hospital, lo he encontrado.

-"¿Cómo?" – Sam sonaba sorprendido.

-A nuestro hijo, Shaw está vivo.

-"¿En serio Blaine?" – Sam sonó emocionado.

-Ven, solo ven, te espero en el hospital.

-"Voy para allá"

El ojimiel termino la llamada y Kurt se acerca a él.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor, el médico me dijo que Shaw se recuperara.

-Excelente, es una buena noticia.

-Sí, lo es, he llamado a Sam.

El ojiazul cambio la sonrisa y se puso serio.

-¿Y que ha dicho?

-Viene para acá…sé que no te agrada, a mí tampoco pero también es el padre Kurt, merece verlo.

-Si…..si….si lo sé, es que…no puedo evitar…..sentirme celoso.

El ojimiel rio y lo beso.

-Eres tan tierno, me alegra que te preocupes por mí.

-Claro que me preocupo, vas a ser mi futuro marido, debo preocuparme, te amo.

-Yo también te amo Kurt, mucho, gracias por estar a mi lado.

-Siempre voy a estarlo Blaine.

El celular de Kurt sonó.

-Disculpa Blaine…. ¿Hola?

-"Kurt….gracias a Dios estas bien"

-Mercedes…..Dios….perdona, con todo esto que paso aun no estoy consciente del tiempo.

-"Entiendo…dame una buena noticia"

-Tengo varias.

-"Oh por favor….dilas."

-Encontramos a Shaw Anderson vivo, su padre pudo salvarlo.

-"Oh por Dios, voy a llorar, que emoción."

-Y hay algo más…..voy a casarme.

-"Espera…. ¿qué?... ¿De qué me perdí?"

-Es muy largo de explicar pero necesito pedirte que vengas a Ohio, te necesito.

-"Me debes una largaaaaaaaaa explicación pero si iré, sabes que deseo lo mejor para ti, empacare mis cosas y tomare un avión a Ohio".

-Eres la mejor Mercedes.

-"Eso ya lo sé"

El ojiazul termino la llamada y ve que en la recepción a un hombre de pelo rubio, Kurt supuso quien podría ser pero decidió no meterse, el rubio se dirigió hasta el ojimiel.

-¿Dónde está?

Blaine lo miro, a pesar de todo, con cariño, quería abrazarlo pero Sam no se dejó.

-Está ahí adentro.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Si claro que puedes, vamos.

El ex – matrimonio entra en la sala y su hijo de emociona y abre grande los ojos.

-Papa.

El rubio empezó a lagrimear y fue a abrazar a su hijo.

-Shaw, gracias a Dios que estas bien, hijo te he extraño muchísimo, gracias a Dios estas vivo.

-Yo también te he extrañado papa, papi me ha salvado papa, los he extrañado a los dos, tenía miedo de no volver a verlos.

-Nosotros también hijo, te queremos mucho, Blaine y yo talvez tengamos dificultades pero te queremos mucho hijo, temíamos no volver a verte.

-Ahora estoy con ustedes, quédense conmigo.

-Siempre vamos a estar contigo Shaw, jamás te dejaremos solo, te queremos mucho hijo.

-Yo también los quiero papas.

-Descansa hijo, necesito hablar con tu padre ahora pero volveremos en un rato.

-Por favor no peleen.

-No vamos a pelear hijo.

Sam le da un beso en la frente y se retira con Blaine de la habitación, el ojimiel no sabía de qué iban a hablar pero se sorprende cuando Sam lo abraza, el ojimiel se lo devolvió y entre lágrimas su ex le hablo.

-Gracias, gracias Blaine, creí que nuestro hijo iba a morir.

-Lo pude salvar, ya está Sam, termino lo peor, no llores, tranquilo, todo está bien, se terminó.

-¿Por qué me hablas Blaine? ¿Por me abrazas? ¿Por qué estas siendo dulce conmigo? ¿Olvidaste todo lo que te hice?

-No, recuerdo todo pero ahora estoy feliz porque nuestro hijo está vivo y estará bien.

-¿Qué paso Blaine? ¿Qué te paso en la mano?

-El asesino del origami nos encontró desde el accidente de Jasón, espero un día y decidió elegir a uno de los dos para probar si un padre se sacrificaría por su hijo.

-¿Por qué?

-Es muy largo de explicar, cuando tengamos más tiempo lo explicare, mientras me dio unas figuras de origami, 5 pruebas y sufrí en todos, en una de ellas me obligó a cortarme un dedo.

-Por Dios ¿Por qué te hizo hacer eso?

-Por que por cada prueba superada me daba letras para formar una dirección, eso me indicaría donde estaba Shaw, sufrí mucho para salvar a nuestro hijo.

Sam volvió a llorar desesperadamente, el ojimiel lo tomo de las manos, Kurt llego a verlos y no pudo evitar sentir celos pero aun así decidió no meterse.

-Sam tranquilo, se terminó, no llores, todo termino.

-Lo….lo siento…mucho…Blaine, todo este tiempo creí…creí que tú eras…..el asesino…yo te denuncie…lo siento mucho Blaine.

El ojimiel lo abrazo.

-Ya está….descuida…no tengo rencor….se terminó Sam.

-Lo siento mucho Blaine, nunca debí hacerte esto, lamento todo lo que te hice.

-Tuvimos nuestros momentos felices Sam y fueron hermosos y aun lo llevo en mi corazón pero los dos sufrimos y no pudimos evitarlo, debimos rehacer nuestras vidas separados.

-Pero en ese momento te odie y me sentí horrible, me di cuenta muy tarde y me odiaba por eso, siempre te amé Blaine, siempre pero no podía estar contigo en esa situación.

-Entiendo, fue muy doloroso para mí, no voy a negarlo, sufrí mucho Sam pero logre levantarme, no fue fácil pero empezare una nueva vida…..me he vuelto a enamorar.

-Blaine…ehhh…..grandioso….te lo mereces, mereces ser feliz…..yo….lo siento tanto Blaine, perdona por favor.

-Ya te he perdonado, para ser perdonado primero debes perdonarte.

Sam volvió a abrazar al ojimiel.

-Retirare los cargos Blaine, tienes derecho a estar más tiempo con tu hijo.

El ojimiel tenía los ojos lagrimosos.

-sam.

-Voy a hacerlo, no es justo después de todo lo que pasaste, retirare los cargos….volveré a la sala con nuestro hijo, cuídate Blaine.

-Cuídate Sam.

El rubio entro en la sala y el ojimiel se acercó a Kurt.

-¿Sabes que es mala educación espiar a las personas?

-Lo siento es que no pude evitar…..sentirme…

-¿Celoso?

-Mmmm…sí.

-Eres tan dulce…necesito descansar, tenemos que buscar un lugar.

-Conozco uno, podemos pasar la noche y venir temprano a buscar a Shaw.

-Sí, lo hare, debe ver a mi hijo.

-Te esperare aquí.

El ojimiel se acercó a la sala y vio cómo su hijo y su ex hablaban felizmente, ver esa escena le trajo lindos recuerdos, un recuerdo en una hermosa casa con un gran patio, Blaine abrazaba a Sam mientras veían a sus hijos correr felices pero debió regresar a la realidad aunque esta vez ya no estaría solo.

-Sam, hijo, debo ir a descansar, mañana vendré por ti y te darán el alta.

-Por favor papa, no te alejes.

-Tranquilo hijo no me alejare, no lo hare, mañana estaré aquí.

-Yo me quedare contigo esta noche hijo, no estarás solo.

-Gracias papa…que tengas buenas noches papi.

-Buenas noches hijo.

-Mándale buenas noches también al señor Kurt.

-¿El señor Kurt? – Pregunto Sam mirando a Blaine.

-El me ayudo a encontrar a nuestro hijo, después te explicare todo Sam, necesito descansar, cuídense.

-Cuídate papi.

Blaine se retiró de la habitación y se dirigió al ojiazul, llamaron a un taxi y se hospedaron en un hotel.

Por otro lado había un montón de reporteros en la estación de policía, Figgins dio la buena noticia y respondió varias preguntas.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Shaw Anderson?

-El pequeño se encuentra en el hospital con sus padres, han pedido privacidad así que como jefe del departamento de policía les pido a ustedes que también respeten la privacidad de la familia.

-¿Quién es el asesino del origami?

-El asesino se llamaba Sebastián Smythe, se hacía pasar por un detective privado.

-¿Con que objetivo?

-Su misión era ver a todas las familias que fueron sus víctimas, necesitaba buscar toda prueba que lo culpara.

-¿Cómo descubrieron al asesino?

Figgins se quedó duro, no supo que responder pues sabía que no fue la policía quien lo descubrió sino un periodista, debió aprovechar la situación para darle crédito a la policía.

-Nuestra agente del FBI William Schuester nos ha ayudado con el caso, gracias a el hemos encontrado al asesino del origami y rescatado a Shaw Anderson.

Los periodistas fotografiaron a Will y lo felicitaban, Sue estaba presente y se sentía molesta pues ella quería esa fama, ser reconocida como "La mujer que venció al asesino del origami" pero todo ese crédito se lo llevo Will, el agente saludo a varios periodistas y acepto las fotos, luego se dirigió a la oficina de Sue a charlar con ella.

-¿Qué paso Sue? Creí que responderías las preguntas de los periodistas.

-Honestamente no tenía ganas.

-Puedo entenderlo, son insoportable, tantas preguntas que uno ya no sabe que responder.

-¿Qué haces aquí William? ¿Por qué no has vuelto a Washington?

Will quedo sorprendido con esa pregunta, vio que Sue estaba molesta.

-Ehh…bueno…Figgins me pidió que me quede para los reportes, con todo esto que paso van a darle mucho crédito.

-Y tú eres nuestra figura principal.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-No…..ninguno.

-Vamos Sue, sé que algo te molesta.

-Maldita sea William he llevado años buscando a ese asesino y ahora que lo hemos hecho a ti te dan todo el crédito y fama cuando yo también he aportado mucho.

-Esta decisión no fue mía, además te he nombrado en las entrevistas.

-Sí y ¿Cuántos han venido a hablar conmigo? Te he ayudado con este caso y me traicionas de esta forma.

-Momento Sue, yo jamás te he traicionado, estuve a tu lado siempre pero tú fuiste la que enloqueció, torturaste civiles, arrestaste al hombre equivocado y casi lo matas y todo ¿Por qué?...no para atrapar al asesino del origami sino para tener fama, creí que estabas siendo racional pero sigues siendo la misma de siempre.

-Eres un idiota William Schuester, débil y cobarde, lárgate de mi oficina, no quiero volver a verte, todo este tiempo resultaste ser un grano en el culo, lárgate, no quiero volver a verte.

-No me volverás a ver Sue, me largo.

Will se dirigía a la salida.

-Sabes Will me sorprende que no hayas hablado de la Triptocina con los periodistas.

Will se congelo y abrió los ojos, miro a Sue muy confundido ¿Cómo supo de la adicción de William?

-Yo…no…no…no sé de qué me estás hablando.

-¿Te crees que soy idiota William? Yo sé lo que estuviste haciendo…. ¿Qué pasaría si dijo que el agente del FBI es un drogadicto?

-Sue…esto…no es lo que piensas…mis superiores saben de la Triptocina.

-Claro que lo saben y estoy segura que tus superiores saben que lo tomas una vez por mes ¿no?

Will se quedó mudo y traspirando, el agente era adicto a la Triptocina y en tan solo una semana la tomo más de 20 veces, el agente empezó a temblar de nervios y comenzó a sangrarle la nariz, Will saca la Triptocina pero Sue se lo saca.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

-De….vuelve….melo…Sue…..no….no….resisto el dolor.

-Pues tendrás que empezar a hacerlo William.

Will cae al piso debido al dolor, se arrastró hacia Sue y esta le hacía juegos con la Triptocina, el agente quería agarrarla pero Sue no lo dejaba.

-Sabes que William…mentí si dije que alguna vez me agradaste…..sufre por lo que me hiciste sufrir.

-Yo…..no….te….he….hecho…nada…..Sue…..por…..favor.

-CALLATE.

Sue le dio una patada en el estómago al agente.

-Esto te lo mereces William, por robarte toda mi gloria.

Sue golpeo en la cara a Will hasta que esté la agarro y comenzaron a pelear, se tiraron con todo lo que tenían encima pero la teniente estaba más lucida debido que Will estaba sufriendo alucinaciones por la falta de su droga y debido a eso Sue lo golpeaba con más fuerza y cuando cayó al suelo comenzó a ahorcarlo.

-Me quitaste todo por lo que estuve haciendo por años.

-De….ja….me….Suuuu…ue….po..por…f…favor.

-Se terminó Will, se terminó.

-No….pu…pue…do…res…pi…rar.

-Falta poco Will, pronto todo terminara.

Will puso sus manos en las de Sue para poder soltarse pero comenzó a perder fuerzas, la vista se le oscureció y comenzó a ahogarse con su propia sangre, Sue comenzó a apretar con fuerza, las manos del agente soltaron las suyas y dejo de moverse pero Sue también dejo el cuerpo de Will porque sintió un golpe en su cabeza, la vista se le nublaba pero pudo ver a una oficial rubia, la teniente cerro los ojos.

Quinn se acercó a William y movió su cuerpo pero no había respuestas.

-Llamen a emergencia, ahora.

Cuando vino emergencias le hicieron resucitación a William y por suerte logro recuperar la conciencia, se levantó sobresaltado y tosiendo, Quinn y Figgins se encontraban con los paramédicos, Sue se encontraba con otro que le estaba curando los cortes que tenía en la cara y en el cuerpo. Figgins se vio furioso.

-¿Qué CARAJO PASO AQUÍ? SE DAN CUENTA QUE ESTA LLENO DE PERIODISTAS ¿CREEN QUE NO LOS VIERON? ¿Qué DEMONIOS LES PASA?

-Nada señor.

-OH POR FAVOR SCHUESTER NO ME MIENTAN.

El paramédico se le acerca.

-Señor acaba de despertar, no lo atormente.

-No creo que sea necesario, he soportado mucho pero esto fue demasiado….SUE…A MI OFICINA…..AHORA.

Sue entro a la oficina de Figgins.

-Jefe ahórrese el discurso, ya no me importa, hoy es mi retiro.

-¿Esperas que ignore lo que acaba de pasar?

-Will y yo no nos llevábamos bien…..cosas que pasan.

-"¿Cosas que pasan?" ¿Me estas tomando el pelo Sue? MIRATE, MIRA COMO ESTAS ¿CREES QUE LOS PERIODISTAS NO TE VIERON Y A WILLIAM? ¿Qué CREES QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO? ¿JUGANDO AL AJEDREZ?

-Las cosas se fueron de mano Figgins, una cosa llevo a la otro y exploto mi odio.

-Esto no es odio Sue, estabas dispuesto a matarlo.

-Por favorrrrr, estas exagerando, no iba a matarlo, deja de fantasear y ya he perdido mucho tiempo, si no te molesta iré a empacar mis cosas y me iré.

-SUE REGRESA AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE.

Sue da media vuelta y se queda mirando a Figgins.

-Esto fue demasiado lejos Sue, no puedo dejarte ir, violaste la ley.

-Tú me dijiste que hiciera lo que fuera con tal de atrapar al asesino del origami.

-Pero jamás te dije que abusaras de ellas, has cruzado la línea Sue y la has cruzado demasiado, no puedo dejar pasar por alto esto.

-No te atrevas, te vas a arrepentir.

-QUINNNNN

La oficial entro a la oficina.

-Si supervisor Figgins.

-Pon bajo arresto a Sue Sylvester por abuso de poder sobre Kitty Wild y Tristas Skylar, asesinato de la civil Lauren Zizes y por intento de asesinato hacia William Schuester.

-Debes estar bromeando Figgins, no puedo ir a la cárcel, tengo una reputación.

-Eso se terminó, estas arrestada Sue, Quinn llévatela.

Quinn agarro a Sue y esta se resistió, vino otro oficial para ayudarla pero Sue seguía resistiéndose.

-VAS A ARREPENTIRTE POR ESTO FIGGINS, TODOS SE VAN A ARREPENTIR…AHHHHHHHHHH…SUELTENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….SE VAN A ARREPENTIRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

Sue fue a la cárcel y Figgins se dirigió donde se encontraba William.

-He estado ciego William, jamás imagine hasta donde podía llegar Sue.

-La idea de la fama la volvió loca señor, a mí me ha dejado atolondrado por su actitud, no podía controlarla.

-Me he enterado lo que te hizo y quédate tranquilo, con Sue arrestada le diré a la prensa el motivo de la pelea pero no te preocupes, les diré que eso de la Triptocina es un invento de ella para manchar tu nombre, yo me encargare de todo.

-Muchas gracias señor.

-William ya has hecho demasiado y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho, gracias a ti hemos resuelto el tema del asesino del origami, puedes regresar a Washington y no te preocupes, yo daré reportes de tu gran actitud a tus superiores.

-Muchísimas gracias señor.

Will extendió la mano y Figgins se la agarro, el agente se dirigió al aeropuerto y tomo el avión, antes de despegar mando un mensaje a su esposa:

"Ya he terminado Terry, volveré a casa, te he extrañado mucho, nos vemos en unas horas"

Guardo su celular y se acostó en su asiento y se quedó mirando la ventana, observo como las gotas de la lluvia caían en la ventana y pensó "Cada vez que llueva recordare siempre a Blaine y su hijo y todo esto" y sonrió al saber que Blaine recupero a su hijo, el avión despego y el agente cerro sus ojos.

Santana regreso a Ohio, tenía una mirada seria, detiene a un taxi y se sube:

-Al cementerio por favor.

El chofer la llevo al cementerio de Ohio, la lluvia aún continuaba, la latina entro y busco una tumba, cuando le dicen donde se encuentra siguió el camino y se quedó mirando fríamente una tumba con los brazos cruzados, no tenía paragua así que por la lluvia no se sabía si estaba llorando o eran las gotas de la lluvia que caían en su cara, la latina estaba toda vestida de negro y observaba fríamente la tumba:

"Sebastián Smythe 1986 - 2016"

-Mataste a mi hijo Sebastián…¿Qué demonios sentías cuando me abrazabas y me consolabas?...No sé porque hiciste todo esto…..a mi hijo…..y a todos esos niños…De todos modos nada puede justificar lo que hiciste…Fui tu compañera…Te he protegido para que no te maten….Todo este tiempo creí que encontraría al asesino de mi hijo cuando en realidad eras tú….Había jurado bajo la tumba de mi hijo matar a su asesino….Por un lado agradezco no haberlo hecho porque si no me hubiera convertido en una asesina como tú y yo no soy así…..Solo sé que mi hijo ahora descansa en paz….….Las familias jamás te contrataron, solo lo hacías para eliminar todo tus cabos sueltos….No siento nada de compasión por ti….eso tenlo en claro…..NO SIENTO NADA DE COMPASION POR TI.

Santana escupe la tumba de Sebastián y se retira, vuelve al taxi.

-¿A dónde Señorita?

-Lléveme otra vez al aeropuerto…..dejare este lugar.

-Como usted mande….no es que quiera meterme pero ¿Sabe a dónde ira o que hará?

-Iré a New York, empezare de cero, no lo sé…..siento…..que algo pasara, empezare una nueva vida.

Santana saco una pequeña toalla de su bolsa y se limpió la cara, se quedó mirando la vista y luego hablo.

-Me he enterado que han rescatado a la víctima del asesino del origami.

-Oh si, fue una noticia nacional, salió en todos lados, me alegra realmente…ojala….

-Ojala ¿Qué?

-No es nada.

-Puede contármelo si lo desea.

-Mi hijo fue asesinado por ese asesino.

La latina quedo muda y siguió escuchando.

-Fue…tan doloroso…..pero me alegro que hayan salvado al pequeño y además han atrapado al asesino pero lo que más me dolió fue….fue saber quién era.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo conocí….el…..fue una vez a mi casa….me dijo que era un detective privado y que estaba buscando al asesino del origami…me había alegrado porque quería vengar la muerte de mi hijo…..le di una caja de zapatos que contenían varios origamis.

-Imagino que quedo sorprendido y dolorido al enterarse.

-Demasiado…. ¿Puede imaginar sentir que estuvo cerca del asesino y todo este tiempo estuvo jugando con las ilusiones de las víctimas?

Santana se tiro para atrás del asiento acomodándose, con la mirada triste se quedó mirando la ventana viendo el viaje con la lluvia.

-Si…..puedo imaginarlo.

Al día siguiente dejo de llover, salió el sol, el día era radiante y toda la ciudad brillaba, Kurt se despertó y abrió la ventana, tenía una gran sonrisa y miro a su prometido, iba a despertarlo pero antes hizo una llamada.

-"¿Hola?"

-Hola papa.

-"¿Kurt? Hijo ¿Dónde estás? ¿Has vuelto a New York?"

-No papa, me he quedado aquí, te extrañe y quería saber cómo estabas.

-"Estoy bien hijo y yo también te extraño, Carol te manda saludos"

-Mándale saludos de mi parte….emmm…..papa te llame porque debo darte una noticia pero necesito verte en persona.

-"Claro hijo, ven a verme al taller"

-Ahí estaré en un rato, te quiero papa, cuídate.

-"Tú también hijo, te quiero"

La llamada termino y el ojiazul despertó a Blaine.

Buenos días sueño.

-Buen día amor ¿Dormiste bien?

-Demasiado….Blaine…debo ver a mi padre, debo decirle que voy a casarme contigo…seguramente me va a sermonear porque no te conoce, y con toda razón, además se alterara cuando sepa que me voy a casar con el padre de la víctima del asesino del origami.

-Sí, debí imaginar que causaría una gran impresión pero estoy dispuesto a seguir adelante contigo…Te amo Kurt, realmente te amo.

-Yo también Blaine.

Se dan un gran beso y se abrazan, se vistieron y tomaron caminos separados, Kurt fue a ver a su padre y Blaine al hospital a ver a su hijo y Sam, cuando el ojiazul llego al taller abrazo a su padre y le dio la noticia, Burt abrió los ojos sin poder creer todo lo que decía y Kurt le dio varias razones pero aún no estaba seguro, por lo cual quería conocer a Blaine, por otro lado el ojimiel fue invadido por los periodistas, respondió muy pocas preguntas que le hacían, era muy difícil liberarse de ellos, lo que más decía es que quería estar en paz con su hijo, la seguridad del hospital lo ayudo a llegar a la habitación y deshacerse de los periodistas, al llegar su hijo sonríe y lo abraza, Blaine le explica a Sam que estará a punto de casarse lo que hizo que al rubio se le abran los ojos pero no se enojó sino que se alegró mucho por el ojimiel y le dijo "Mereces ser feliz Blaine" y le dio un abrazo.

Pasaron 2 meses, el ojimiel conoció a Burt y hablo demasiado con él, tanto que quedo convencido que este hombre era ideal para Kurt, así que aprobó la boda, los chicos eligieron una fecha en el civil y al día siguiente estaban las familias reunidas, también llego la amiga de Kurt, Mercedes, una chica robusta morena con el pelo largo y negro, se dieron un fuerte abrazo y se lo presento al ojimiel, hubo una sorpresa que ninguno se lo esperaba, la presencia de Sam, digamos que a Kurt como que le molesto pero Blaine le dijo que ignore sus celos, el juez llega y todos se sientan y cuenta los votos:

-Blaine Devon Anderson ¿Acepta por esposo a Kurt Elizabeth Hummel para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

El ojimiel miro con amor a su prometido.

-Acepto.

-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ¿Acepta por esposo a Bl…?

El ojiazul interrumpió.

-Sí, si si, por supuesto que acepto.

-Por lo que me declara anunciarles que ahora son marido y marido ante la ley, felicitaciones, pueden besarse.

Los recién casados se dieron un gran beso y se abrazaron, se agarraron las manos e iban caminando con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, Shaw estaba feliz y les tiraba arroz, las familias comenzaron a felicitarlos y en un momento el rubio se acercó al ojimiel.

-Realmente estoy feliz por ti Blaine.

-Gracias Sam.

-Blaine sé que he sido una mierda contigo y no sé si un día podrás perdonarme.

-Sam…ya te he perdonado….no te lastimes a vos mismo.

-Gracias Blaine, necesitaba escucharlo….yo…..tengo algo para ti.

-¿En serio?

-He anulado la semana por mes que tienes para ver a Shaw.

El ojimiel se quedó sorprendido y empezó a lagrimear.

-¿En serio?

-Si Blaine, Shaw podrá estar contigo cuando quiera, incluso si quiere estar todo el año contigo nadie te lo va impedir.

-Sam….yo….no sé qué decir…gracias…gracias.

El ojimiel abrazo al rubio.

-Aun no termino.

-¿Hay más?

-Ten esto – Sam le dio un papel con una dirección a Blaine – Acéptalo como regalo de bodas, te lo mereces Blaine, se lo merecen, míralo y luego opina.

-Gracias Sam.

Se dieron el último abrazo y luego regreso con su marido, hicieron una gran fiesta y celebraron su boda.

Paso una semana y Blaine volvió a su antiguo look, afeitado, prolijo, se cortó el pelo y volvió a ponerse gel y volvió a combinar la ropa usando sus moños, volvió a ser ese Blaine feliz con su gran sonrisa, llevo a Kurt y a Shaw al lugar donde Sam le dio su regalo, los tres entran en una casa vacía, cortesía de Sam.

-Digamos que un conocido mío nos dio esto para empezar nuestras vidas, si están de acuerdo podemos quedárnoslo.

Kurt y Shaw miraron con asombro el lugar, el niño rompió el silencio.

-Me agrada papa, quiero explorarlo ¿Puedo?

-Claro campeón, ve a explorar.

Shaw corrió feliz por la casa y el ojimiel abrazo por la cintura a su marido.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

-Es perfecto Blaine, aquí haremos nuestra vida y dejaremos esa pesadilla atrás, haremos un nuevo comienzo y seremos felices…te amo Blaine.

-Yo también te amo señor amante de la moda.

-Y tú loco de los moños.

Se dieron un beso y Shaw volvió.

-Papa ya encontré mi habitación.

-Me alegro hijo.

-Ustedes la traen.

Shaw toco los brazos de Blaine y Kurt.

-Eso lo veremos niñito.

Los recién casados corrieron para atrapar a Shaw y el niño corría feliz y riendo.

Han pasado otros 3 meses y Kurt logro, con el permiso de Blaine, publicar su libro LLUVIA PESADA en el cual cuenta toda su aventura y como descubrió al asesino del origami, en una feria de libros fue al bunker de drama y misterio a firmas el libro de sus fans, la tapa del libro tenia las letras grandes que decía LLUVIA PESADA acompañado de la lluvia y un origami con forma de perro, Kurt se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a firmas los libros, todos sus fans lo felicitaban.

-Realmente lo admiro mucho señor Hummel, me ha fascinado su libro.

-Muchas gracias – Le devuelve el libro y atiende a otro.

-Lo felicito señor Hummel, necesitamos más periodistas como usted.

-Muchas gracias – Le firma el libro y se lo devuelve, aparece una mujer.

-Para Marley por favor, lo felicito señor Hummel por atrapar a ese bastardo, es mi héroe.

-Muchas gracias Marley – Le devuelve el libro.

Blaine y Shaw aparecen.

-Hola amor, guau cuantos fans que tienes, estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias amor – Kurt seguía firmando los libros y sus fans lo felicitaban y abrazaban a Blaine y Shaw y les decían que eran muy valientes.

-Cielo llevare a Shaw a la sección de comic que quería el libro de…..ehhh…. ¿Cual querías Shaw?

-Ahhh…te lo he dicho 6 veces papa….quiero la colección de los Avengers.

-Lo siento hijo, a veces me distraigo.

-Igual te perdona.

-Claro que me tienes que perdonar, soy yo quien los va a pagar.

-Ay Blaine, no seas cruel con el niño.

-Gracias Kurt.

-No soy cruel, bueno te dejaremos con tus fans, voy a buscar esos libros.

-Ok, yo te espero aquí.

Kurt seguía firmando hasta que se terminó, aprovecho para hacerse un café, en ese momento un hombre encapuchado se le acerca rengueando, tenía en sus manos el libro de Kurt y se acercó para que se lo firma.

-Hola señor, le firmare el libro.

-Es muy interesante todo lo que leí.

-Muchas gracias – Kurt seguía escribiendo sin mirar al sujeto.

-Es una excelente investigación, eres un hombre valiente.

-Gracias – Kurt seguía escribiendo y no miro al sujeto.

-Te mereces un nuevo libro, otra historia, incluso podría ser lo mismo solo que….Alguien más….Misterioso y conocido.

-Ok, muchas gracias por el dato, por cierto, me da su nombre señor así se lo dedico.

-Sebastián Muskovitz.

El ojiazul quedo petrificado al escuchar ese nombre que abrió grande los ojos y dejo de escribir, miro para arriba pero no había nadie….. ¿A dónde se fue? El ojiazul exploro el lugar pero no lo encontró, en ese momento llegan Blaine y Shaw, el niño estaba feliz con sus libros.

-Cielos hacer estas compras lo hacen a uno cansar ¿Quieres que volvamos a casa amor?

-Ehh….en un momento.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si….si….si estoy bien… ¿Por qué no llevas a Shaw a casa? Yo los alcanzare luego, todavía me queda una hora.

-Ok cielo, me llevo a Shaw…hijo vámonos.

-Ya voy papa.

-Nos vemos luego amor, cuídate.

-Ustedes también.

El ojimiel y su hijo se retiraron del lugar, no quería alertar a Blaine ni al niño al decirles que al parecer el asesino sigue vivo, simplemente se quedó mirando la puerta de salida muy seriamente con su libro en la mano.

-Nos volveremos a ver.

FIN


End file.
